Fire and Ice
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: After getting suspended,Matt Korklan decides to take a vacation to Jamaica and get his head together.While there he meets a world class figure skater.Can he show her what she's been missing out on in life?Will she show him that life is worth living? Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story. I know I have alot of them going right now. So I hope you like this one as much.

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Matt Korklan sat in the meeting with the executives of the WWE. He had once again violated their wellness policy and they were suspending him for sixty days.<p>

"Matt, this is your second time. We take this very seriously. Take the time off and get your head together." John Laurinatis said to him.

Matt nodded and headed out. He couldn't believe he had failed the test again. He knew he had made a mistake. He headed to the locker room and grabbed his gear. He and Kofi had lost the tag team belts because of his suspension. When he got back to the hotel, he booked his flight back to Tampa. He had sixty days to think about things. He packed and headed to the airport. He couldn't see staying any longer.

He called his parents and told them everything before they heard it any other way. Once he got home, he checked his mail and unpacked. What was he going to do for sixty days? He logged on to his computer and begin going through his email. It was then that he saw an email about taking a Caribbean vacation. He began to think maybe he needed a vacation to get his head together. Being by himself might just be what he needed.

Sarah Desjarden sat in the doctor's office with her parents and coach listening to what he was saying. She was there for a checkup after having surgery on her knee for some damage to the ligaments.

"Sarah, you are making excellent progress." Dr. Bannister said. "But you still need some recovery time. Maybe some time away from the rink and training?"

"But Sarah has to keep up with everything to be ready for the Worlds." Suzanne Desjarden said to him. Her daughter Sarah was a five time Canadian National champion, two time World champion and an Olympic Gold Medalist in figure skating.

"I understand that Suzanne but Sarah is in no condition to train for Worlds. I think her best thing would be to take time off and then once she is ready she can begin training for next year's World and Nationals."

Jack and Suzanne Desjarden looked at each other. They didn't want her to miss the competitions but they had to follow the doctor's orders.

"What do you suggest?" Jack asked.

"I think she should take a vacation. Get away from things and relax."

"Great. I will book us on a cruise." Jack said quickly getting out his phone.

"No, Jack. I think Sarah should go on a vacation alone. She needs some time to herself. She is almost twenty-seven? I think she can go alone."

"But we have always gone with her." Suzanne replied.

"Which is why she should go alone. Suzanne, Sarah is close to retiring from amateur competition. She needs more in her life."

Jack looked at his wife and then his daughter. Maybe the doctor was right. "Alright. We agree to let her go."

Sarah smiled to herself. Since she was four, all she had done was figure skate. She never went to a normal school as she was tutored from kindergarten to college. Every trip she and her family went on was to figure skating competitions. She had never gone anywhere without them. Now she was going to take a vacation alone.

"Sarah, have fun on your vacation. Don't overdo anything on your knee. It is healing very well. I will see you when you get back."

"Thank you, Dr. Bannister."

He nodded and walked out. He had been Sarah's doctor since she began figure skating.

Sarah and her parents arrived home and she started doing some research on where to go. After looking through some websites, she decided to go to the Caribbean. It was the perfect vacation.

Matt was sitting in his place when his cell phone rang. He looked and saw it was Randy. He knew Randy was out recovering from a herniated disc.

"Hey man. What's up?"

"What's up? How about you being stupid?" Randy said.

"I know. I know how stupid it was."

"Good. So what are your plans?"

Matt looked at the computer screen where he was booking his vacation. "I was thinking about a vacation. Time away."

"I think that's a great idea. In fact, Jana and I will come with you and help you get your head together."

"Randy, you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't but I want to. We need to talk about everything and I have a feeling you need someone to talk too."

Matt sighed. He knew Randy wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Alright. I'm going to Jamaica leaving in two days from Orlando."

"Great. Jana and I will book our seats and meet you in Orlando and then we can fly to Jamaica together."

"Alright." Matt hung and finished booking his trip. Would Jamaica be the break he needed to get his head together?

Sarah looked over the websites and decided to go to Jamaica for her vacation. Two weeks of being without her parents. She booked her flight from JFK to Montego Bay. She would leave out at 545am. She smiled. Finally she was going somewhere alone.

"Did you book your flight?" Suzanne asked walking in.

"Yes."

"Are you sure you don't want your father and I to come?"

"I'm sure. Dr. Bannister is right. I need to go alone."

"Alright. I talked to Alexsei and he is going to take a vacation too since you can't really train right now. I told your trainer, your nutritionist, your chorographer, and everyone else. They understand."

"Great." Sarah smiled fakely. She saw all of them almost every day since she was five.

"Well, I will leave you." Suzanne smiled and walked out.

Sarah finished booking her vacation. Now she was getting some freedom that she desperately wanted. She just hated that she had to hurt her knee to get it. Would Jamaica prove to be a turning point in her life?

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo. She is a great writing partner and awesome friend.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the Wrestlers in this story. I own only ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

><p>Matt arrived in Jamaica with Randy and Jana. The flight had gone faster than he thought it would. They got into the cab and headed to the hotel. They were staying at the Sandals Resort in Montego Bay.<p>

"This trip is going to be great." Jana replied. "I can feel it."

"I just want to relax." Matt replied as the cab pulled up at the hotel.

They got out and headed in to check in. Once they had they went to their rooms. Randy and Jana were on a different floor from him. He walked to his room and started to go in. He caught glimpse of a blonde going into the room next door. She was pretty from where he could see.

Sarah came up to her room after checking in. The island was beautiful and she couldn't wait to get out and see the sights. The ocean was blue and clear. The beach sand was a perfect white. She walked into the room and fell in love with it. She had booked an oceanfront room. She began to unpack. She saw on her cell phone that her parents called her. She knew she needed to call and let them know she had arrived safely.

"It's about time you called us." Suzanne said when she picked up the phone.

"Sorry. I was unpacking. But as you can hear I'm safe."

"Are you having a good time?"

"I just got here and the only thing I have done is unpack and check out the view from my room."

"Oh, okay. Well if you need anything call us."

"I will mom. Goodbye." Sarah hung up her phone and sighed. Would her parents ever consider her an adult? She walked over to the sliding glass door and walked out onto the balcony. She looked out at the ocean and felt the soft ocean breeze as she did. How perfect was this place? She sighed and decided to go for a run along the beach. It would clear her mind and work her knee.

Once he had unpacked, Matt headed downstairs to the beach. He wanted some time alone. A part of him was grateful that Randy and Jana had come but another part just wanted to be alone. He sat down on the beach and just watched the serene sight before him.

Sarah walked down to the beach after unpacking. She put her earphone on and turned on her IPod and starting running. She usually did a few miles on the treadmill but she wanted to enjoy the outside and the beach. She never got weather like this in Canada. She found herself far from the hotel before she knew it. She stopped and took a breath and looked out at the ocean. It really was beautiful. She made her way back toward the hotel.

Matt sighed to himself and picked up a handful of sand letting it slip through his fingers. His mind was a machine right now and he wished he could turn it off. He wished the last six months of his life had been different and he wished he'd never met Marni. She'd really been the root of all of it. The reason he'd turned to self medication in the first place. Well, that wasn't entirely true he'd told himself. His relationship with her had only been part of it. If you could even really call it that. The occasional hook up once in a while when he was home and had what he needed. She hadn't made him take the first hit, but she'd kept him smoking far longer than he should have. He sighed. He couldn't blame this on her. He was in control of his own actions. And he'd been the one to take the first hit when she'd offered it to take the edge off and help him get some sleep. He hadn't spoken to her in a month. And he was intent on keeping it that way. He got up from the sand and brushed his shorts off before he started walking on the beach. Yes, he told himself. This time would be different and he'd be the Matt Korklan he'd been before Ron had introduced them. The one who'd made everyone so proud. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he barely noticed that he'd run into the small woman in front of him until he'd heard a soft squeak as she fell to the sand at his feet.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't pay attention." Matt said offering her his hand.

"That's okay. I should have been paying attention." She said as she took his hand and got up. She brushed the sand off of her and then looked at the person she bumped into. He was really handsome and had a nice smile from what she could tell.

"I'm still sorry."

"It's okay. No harm done." She smiled.

Matt couldn't help but notice she was a beautiful girl and small. She couldn't have been taller than 5'2 and probably weighed about 110 pounds. He looked her over and saw that she had her knee wrapped.

"Looks like you messed up your knee." He said.

"Oh." She said looking down. "I had knee surgery a few months ago to repair some ligaments."

"I get that." He smiled. "Well, I don't want to keep you anymore."

"That's okay. I'm Sarah Desjarden." She stuck out her hand.

"Matt Korklan." He shook it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Matt. I better go. Hope to see you around." She smiled as she headed up to the hotel.

He took a few steps before he turned around and watched her. "Hey Sarah?" he said. She turned to look at him. "Would you let me buy you a cup of coffee? Kind of an apology for knocking you over."

"No, I'm sorry." She said. He looked a little dejected for a little. "I don't drink coffee. How about some ice tea instead?" He smiled a little at her and nodded.

Jana lay on the bed with her head on Randy's lap as they watched the TV. She hoped that Matt would be able to get his head together. She'd known him since they were ten. He was not only her best friend, he had become like a brother to her. He'd been the one to suggest she apply for the talent relations agent job in the first place. And he'd been the one to introduce her to Randy. She looked up as she felt Randy's fingers rake through her hair. He smiled at her and motioned for her to move up to the head of the bed. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

"He'll be okay baby. He's got to deal with it sometime." Randy said as he rubbed her back. Jana sighed deeply.

"He won't even talk about it. It scares me Randy. I don't want this to destroy him."

"Matt's a tough guy and he's all grown up. Let him deal with it and quit trying to be his mother." She nodded.

She knew Randy was right. But she still worried about her friend. He'd had a hard six months but she hoped that the second suspension would be the wake-up call he needed to get over his depression and finally deal with what was really bothering him. She'd been a beautiful girl. She'd said all the right things and charmed her way into Matt's heart. But then she'd robbed him blind. Literally and figuratively. He came home from a trip to Europe and found out that she'd cleaned his house out completely. And then she'd skipped town with her boyfriend. It had crushed Evan. And that had been the beginning of his downward spiral. She just hoped that this vacation could pull him out of it. And that she could finally have her friend back.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Sarah and Matt headed up to the hotel bar at the pool. He didn't know what exactly made him asked her to get a drink. He wasn't looking for anything after Marni. But Sarah seemed nice and he did bump in to her causing her to fall. They sat at a table near the bar and waited for the waiter to come.<p>

"What can I get you?" The waiter asked.

"Can I get mango pineapple smoothie?" Sarah asked him.

"Yes and for you sir." The waiter turned to Matt.

"Can I get the same?"

"Sure." The waiter walked away leaving them.

"So are you here with family?" Matt asked turning his attention back to her.

"No I'm here alone." She smiled as the waiter brought their drinks. "I'm recovering from surgery and I wanted some time alone."

"Surgery sucks and recovery too. I've been there."

"Really?" She asked before taking a sip of her smoothie. "What kind of surgery?"

"I had a torn rotator cuff."

"Painful."

"It was." He smiled before taking a drink of his smoothie.

"So what do you do? For a job I mean." She smiled. She had never had a drink or anything with a guy before. She spent most of her time training.

"I'm a pro wrestler for the WWE."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that."

"Why don't I look like a wrestler?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never seen wrestling."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't really get to watch much TV." She said just as her cell phone went off. "Excuse me." She smiled and looked to see who it was. It was her mother. "Oh I have to take this. Excuse me."

"Sure." He said when she got up and walked away a little. He wondered if it was her boyfriend or someone she was seeing.

"Yes, mom." Sarah said when she hit the answer button.

"I just wanted to know how your vacation was." Suzanne asked her daughter.

"It's nice. I love the beach."

"Are you resting?"

"Yes mom." She looked over at Matt. She hated that she was being a little rude. "Mom, I have to go. I will call you later."

"Alright, sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too." She pressed the end button and walked back over to Matt. "I'm sorry about that."

"Your boyfriend?"

"No, my mom." She laughed. She had never had boyfriend or even a date. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh." He smiled. "So does your mom always call you on vacation?"

"I've never been on vacation without my parents before. We usually take family vacations."

Matt was shocked by this. She had to be twenty five. He couldn't believe she had never been without her family. He smiled. "That's nice that you go on family vacations."

"Yeah it can be." She smiled as she finished her smoothie. "Well, thank you for the drink. I better go."

"Wait Sarah, would you like to have dinner with me?"

Sarah thought for a minute. She was on vacation alone and maybe it was time for her to have a date. "Sure. Tonight?"

"Yeah about seven?"

"That sounds great. I will meet you in the hotel restaurant?"

"Great."

"I'll see you then." She said as she got up and left. She was a little nervous and excited at the same time.

Matt watched her walk away and then went back up to his room. He laid down on the bed, a million thoughts running through his head. He couldn't believe he'd asked her out. He wasn't sure he was ready for another relationship. Not after Marni and...he couldn't even think her name. Not without the instant lump in his throat and the guilt twisting in his gut like a knife. If only he'd let her drive. If only he hadn't been so stubborn or so tired. Then maybe, just maybe she would have been okay. They would have been married by now. And the little life they'd created together would have been about six months old. And that's really when this whole thing started. The day their baby would have been born. The day Matt got so drunk, he couldn't even stand. The day before he'd met Marni and his life spiraled out of control.

Sarah got back to her room and sat down on the bed. She was excited that she had a date. She smiled and head to the closet. She had to decide what to wear. She had just started looking when her cell phone went off. She knew it was probably her mom or dad. She picked it up and saw it was her coach.

"Hi Alexsei." She replied. Her coach was a former Russian figure skater named Alexsei Romanov.

"How is your vacation?" He said in a strong Russian accent.

"It's great. I'm relaxing."

"Good. You need to rest your knee and get better. Make sure you do your daily workout. You can't afford to let yourself get rusty or fat. You are an Olympic champion. You have to stay in shape."

"I know. I'm doing my workouts."

"Great. And make sure you be careful. There are crazy people out there and you are alone for the first time. You can't let anything get in the way of your training."

"I know. Listen, I have to go. I have a spa appointment for a massage."

"Alright. Enjoy your time." Alexsei hung up.

Sarah sighed and turned her attention back to finding an outfit. This was her first date and she wanted to look good.

Matt heard the knock on the door and opened it to see Randy and Jana standing there.

"Hey guys."

"Hey. We were wondering if you were hungry. We were about to head down and get some dinner." Randy said.

"Thanks but I'm already having dinner with someone else." He said.

"Someone else?" Jana asked.

"Yeah. This girl I ran into literally on the beach. Her name is Sarah. She's really nice. She's here on vacation recovering from knee surgery."

"Sarah who?" Jana asked as she and Randy walked in.

"I doubt you know her."

"Still what is her last name?"

"Sarah Desjarden." Matt said remembering Sarah's last name.

"Sarah Desjarden? The figure skater?"

"Who?" Randy asked.

"Oh you men." She walked over to Matt's laptop and logged into YouTube. She searched Sarah Desjarden. "This is Sarah Desjarden. Five time Canadian national champion, two time world champion and Olympic gold medalist." She press the play button and the video of Sarah skating to Shakira 'Objection'

"I didn't know she was a figure skater." Matt said shocked.

"She is and very pretty." Jana smiled. "Well, go have fun." She grabbed Randy's hand and led him out of the room.

Randy looked over at his girlfriend and raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"You're okay with Matt going on a date with this girl?"

"Yeah. Marni I didn't approve of so much but Sarah will be different. Maybe she can help him open up about the accident."

"How can you be sure? You have never met her."

"She's an Olympic champion in figure skating. She is very disciplined. I think she would do wonders for Matt. From what I have read and heard about Sarah, she is very sweet and kind. She is the sweetheart of Canadian figure skating."

"Alright." Randy laughed. He wasn't sure why she thought based on that, Sarah would help Matt open up.

Sarah looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing a white cotton sundress with white wedge sandals. She had her blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. She took one more look in the mirror and headed down to meet Matt in the lobby.

Matt was standing by the entrance to the restaurant when Sarah came down and he smiled at her. He'd gone by the hotel flower shop and gotten her a bouquet of hibiscus flowers. He'd read a little more about her after Jana and Randy had left and found out they were her favorites.

"These are for you." Matt said handing her the flowers.

"They're beautiful." She smiled as she took him. She was touched that he knew her favorite flower. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Shall we sit down?"

She nodded and followed him to their table. She smiled so far her first date was going good. She couldn't wait to see how the date worked out.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>They were seated on the balcony of the restaurant overlooking the ocean. The waiter came and took their drink order.<p>

"So, you're a figure skater?" Matt said once the waiter had gone.

"How did you figure me out?" She laughed. "I didn't take you as a figure skating fan."

"I'm not. I have no idea about figure skating." He laughed. "My friend Jana is a fan and she looked you up online."

"Jana?"

"She's a friend. She dates my friend Randy."

"Oh." She smiled. "Did you like whatever video you saw?"

"I did. You were skating to Shakira."

"Oh that was an exhibition." She said as the waiter brought their drinks and took their dinner order.

"You are very good. I mean Jana said you were a national champion and Olympic champion?"

"I like to think I'm good. I've trained hard enough for it." She took a sip of her drink. "So, what about you? Do you enjoy wrestling?"

"I do. I love it. I can't wait to get back to it."

"Are you just taking a vacation?"

He thought for a minute. "Yeah, I am." That wasn't a total lie. He reasoned. He'd come to the resort to get his head straight. But the time off hadn't been exactly voluntary.

"So how long have you been wrestling?" She asked.

"A little while. Before that I was the vice president of a mailbox company." He said. "How long have you been skating?"

"Since I was four." Jana and Randy sat a few tables away. Jana watched and smiled as she saw Sarah and Matt getting along so well.

"Would you stop spying? You're supposed to be having dinner with me." Randy said laughing.

"Sorry but I want Matt to be happy." She smiled.

"Baby, you have to relax and let things go like they should be. Let it happen."

"Wow, when did you get all philosophical."

"From you." He smiled. "Now, let Matt and Sarah have their date and we have ours." She nodded and smiled turning her attention back to her boyfriend.

"So is four the normal age skater starts?"

"It's different depending on the kid. My mom always wanted me to be a skater. So when I was four, she and my dad hired Alexsei Romanov, a former Russian Champion, to be my coach."

"You have a private coach?"

"I have a private coach, my own personal ice rink, personal trainer, and nutritionist. There is a lot that goes into being an elite skater. I've never been to a regular school."

"Never? Did you go to college?"

"I had tutors. Excellent tutors. From kindergarten to college. The only kids I've been around are other skaters."

"Wow that sounds like it would be rough."

"It was but yet it wasn't. It was hard not to be in school when I would go to different dance classes and see the kids going to school. But I was in training. My parents had the dream of an Olympic champion and they spared no expense to get that. I've actually never been out on a date before." She said blushing a little.

"Never?" She shook her head. "Well lucky me. I get to be the first." He said. He laughed a little when her blush deepened. "I meant I get to be your first date. I meant no disrespect."

"None taken." She said as she smiled at him. They talked for the rest of evening and then Matt suggested that they go for a walk on the beach. Jana and Randy soon returned to their room much to Jana's dismay.

"You are not following him on this date. You are going to sit back and relax and let nature take its course with those two."

"Yes sir. How's your neck feeling?"

"Could use a rub." He said smiling suggestively. She laughed.

"Alright."

Matt and Sarah walked along the beach in the moonlight. They hadn't walked that far when he took her hand. She had to smile. So far, this date was everything she had hoped. She had always really only been around her parents and coaches. It was different being with him knowing he was there because he wanted to not that he was paid too.

"This has been a great night." She said as they walked along the surf. "This really has been the perfect first date.

"I'm glad it was." He smiled.

"It's getting late. Maybe we could do something tomorrow? If you're not busy." She asked a little shocked that she was so bold.

"That sounds great. Maybe we can go sightseeing."

"I would like that." She smiled.

"Well, let's head up." She nodded and they headed back to the hotel.

They stepped in the elevator and pressed the same button.

"You're on the third floor?" He asked.

"Yes I am."

"Me too. Room 3456."

"I'm in 3458."

He had to laugh that they were next door to each other. They arrived at their floor and walked toward her room. She got out her key to open the door.

"Sarah, I really had a great time tonight."

"I did too." She smiled.

He leaned in and kissed softly. "Good night, Sarah."

"Good night." She smiled as she headed in her room.

Matt smiled as he watched her walk into her room. Sarah was so sweet and innocent. So sheltered from all the negatives that could happen in life. He wondered what that felt like. He wondered what it would be like if nothing bad could ever touch you. If you had no worries, problems, regrets or sorrows. He hadn't been as lucky. He'd had plenty of worries in his life. And the last six months, he'd been caught up in a hurricane regrets, problems and sorrows. He sighed, the urge to numb the pain becoming so intense. He had to resist it. He had to get himself headed in the right track again. He had so much to make up for.

Sarah shut the door and leaned against. That was her first kiss ever and it was wonderful and everything she wanted and dreamed it would be. She smiled and walked further into her room. She got undressed and headed to the shower. She changed into her pajamas and walked out onto the balcony. She loved the sound of the ocean and the smell of the sea. She had shut off her phone while on her date and she was now checking her messages. She saw where she had a message from her mom, her coach, trainer, and her dad. She sighed. Couldn't they just let her enjoy her vacation without calling or checking up? She was an adult even if they never wanted to admit it.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sarah called her parents and told them that she had gone out to dinner and then walked along beach. She didn't mention anything about Matt. She knew the minute they heard, they would start in on how a guy didn't fit in to the dream and that he would distract her from her skating. She told them that she had plans to go sightseeing. Once she was certain she told them what they needed she hung up. She smiled as she got dressed in white khaki shorts and pink knit short sleeve top and pink flip flops. She pulled her blond hair up in a ponytail and grabbed her camera and headed downstairs. She and Matt had made plans to meet downstairs and have breakfast before heading out to see the sights.<p>

Matt woke up smiling for the first time in a long time. He'd had a great time with Sarah but he couldn't help but feel a little bad about not being completely honest with her. She was unlike anyone he'd ever met before and the thought scared him more than a little. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and got dressed so he could meet her downstairs for breakfast and a little sightseeing.

Sarah headed into the restaurant and took a seat. She made sure to sit where Matt could see her when he walked in. She was looking forward to a fun day out with him. She really liked him and that scared her. She had been sheltered her whole life and had focused entirely on skating since age four. He was her first date and now first kiss. She hoped today they could see what Jamaica had to offer and get to know each better.

Jana and Randy walked into the hotel restaurant and saw Sarah sitting at a table. They wondered if she was meeting Matt. Jana pulled Randy with her and walked over to the table.

"Excuse me, Miss Desjarden." Jana said to her.

"Yes." Sarah said looking up from her menu.

"I'm a big fan. I was hoping for an autograph?"

"Of course." Sarah smiled. She took out a piece of paper and signed it for Jana. She had just finished when Matt walked up.

"Jana, Randy?" He said. "What are you doing?"

"Just getting an autograph." Jana said.

"You know each other?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. Sarah, these are my noisy friends Jana Berman and Randy Orton and guys, this is Sarah."

"Nice to meet you both." Sarah said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Randy said before Jana could.

"Do you want to join us for breakfast?" Sarah asked them. "There is plenty of room."

"Great thanks." Jana said sitting down. Randy and Matt followed. The waiter came and took their order a short while later.

"So, how do you all know each other?" Sarah asked them.

"Randy and I work together in the WWE and Jana and I grew up together."

"That's nice. It must be nice to have friends you have known for years."

"It can." Jana replied with a smile. "So, Sarah, being a figure skater must be fun."

"It can be but it is also tough." Sarah said as she took a sip of her juice. "I've been skating since I was four and I haven't really been around anyone but coaches. My parents hired tutors so I never went to a regular school."

"Sounds rough." Randy added.

"It is but I love to skate. I just am glad I'm getting a chance to be on vacation by myself." She smiled at Matt.

Jana smiled as she saw Sarah smiled. Maybe she was what Matt needed to get his head together.

"So what do you guys have planned for the day?" Jana asked.

"We're just going site seeing. Maybe you guys wanna come with us." Sarah said. Jana was about to accept but Matt spoke up.

"I'm sure you guys have other things to do right?"

"Not really. I can tell you some embarrassing stories about Matt when he was younger."

"That sounds like fun." Sarah smiled as the waiter brought their breakfast.

"Great. Let's eat and then we will go see the sights." Jana smiled back.

Randy and Matt looked at each other. Both knew Jana was playing matchmaker. Randy also knew that Jana wanted to get to know Sarah, the person, not Sarah, the world class skater. They ate breakfast and then headed out. They arrived at Chukka Caribbean Adventures ATV safari. It was a two hour tour of Montpelier that takes you through valleys, ancient ruins, rivers and more. They rented the ATVs and enjoy the scenery of the tour. Hours later, they stopped for lunch.

"So I believe you promised me some embarrassing stories from when you guys were younger?" Sarah said as she looked from Matt to Jana.

"Oh where should I begin? Oh I know. How about the time you left the trail of Reese's pieces to the tree house after we saw ET."

"Oh here we go." Matt said hanging his head a little.

"So Matt, Lena and I were hanging out and he decided that aliens were real and we needed to catch one. We had just seen ET like the day before. So he convinces us to pool our money and buy as many bags of Reese's pieces as we could so that we could lure the alien back to the tree house. Lena and I asked him why Reese's pieces." Jana said laughing.

"And?" Sarah asked.

"And I said because it's Alien bait." Matt said laughing.

Sarah had to laugh. "It sounds like you guys had some great times."

"Oh I have more stories." Jana smiled.

"No, no more stories." Matt added quickly.

"What about you Sarah?" Jana asked. "Do you have any great stories?"

"Actually I don't. Most of my stories are figure skating related and not really funny or anything." She said sadly. She realized listening to the stories just how much she didn't really have a childhood.

Jana, Matt and Randy all sensed her tone. Jana felt bad for her. She had always thought figure skating was glamorous and it was but, the figure skaters paid a price with their childhood.

"I think Jana and I are going to head back." Randy said to Sarah and Matt. "Why don't you guys go to the beach?"

"That sounds like a great idea." Matt agreed. He wanted some time alone with Sarah.

Jana started to protest but Randy quickly leaned over and kissed her hard on the lips. "We are going to leave you guys alone." He got up and pulled her with him leaving Matt and Sarah.

"That was less than subtle." Sarah laughed.

"Yeah it was but I'm glad they left us alone. I want to spend some time with you." He smiled at her.

She blushed a little. This was all so new to her and she wasn't sure exactly how to proceed. But she liked Matt and she wanted to spend time with him.

"How about a walk on the beach? I heard about this beautiful cove."

"Sounds great." Sarah smiled.

He took her hand and they headed down the beach. He had asked one of the people at the hotel where they suggested for some quiet alone time and they said the cove not far from the hotel. He hoped this didn't make Sarah uncomfortable. He wasn't trying to take advantage of her. He just wanted somewhere quiet to talk.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 7

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Matt and Sarah headed down the beach and soon arrived at the cove. Sarah couldn't believe how beautiful it was. The clear blue water and the white sand. It was picture perfect and she was sharing it with a great guy.<p>

"So, it sounds like you and Jana had fun as kids." She said as they sat down on the beach.

"We did. We had some fun, got into trouble. Just kids stuff." He laughed. "So you never really had a normal childhood?"

"No. I got up at five am, had breakfast and then went to the ice rink. I skated for two hours and then had school for three hours and then back to the ice rink for another two hours and then dance class or costume fitting. Then back to the ice rink for more skating. Then home and homework and bed by eight."

"Wow, same every day?"

"Unless it was competition day or something. The only people I ever saw were my parents, coaches and anyone else associated with my skating." She sighed. "Not that it wasn't worth it. It was. I mean, I'm a five time Canadian National Champion, Two time World Champion and an Olympic Gold Medalist. Those are amazing accomplishments."

"That's true. But life can't always be about work. Sometimes you just have to let your hair down and have some fun."

"I'm beginning to see that." She said smiling. "So what about you? What do you like to do for fun besides work?"

"I actually do lot. I like to read and go to the movies. Hang out with my friends. I work out a good bit." He didn't want to tell her too much about himself yet.

"Sounds interesting." She smiled as she looked toward the ocean. "I love this. I love the ocean and the sun but we don't get warm weather like this in Canada."

"It is beautiful." He said. He turned toward her and smile. She turned to face him and he leaned forward and kissed her gently. He felt her kiss him back and deepen the kiss with some hesitant. He knew this was her first truly passionate kiss.

She wasn't sure what exactly she was doing but she was feeling so much that she had never felt before. She felt the heat within her body as the kiss deepened.

She closed her eyes and smiled a little as she pulled away.

"Wow." She whispered.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have..."

"Please don't apologize. That was amazing." He smiled and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, it was. So how about we head to dinner? We can go back to our rooms and freshen up. We can go alone or we could grab a bite with Jana and Randy if you want."

"I really liked them. Maybe we could invite them?"

"Yeah. That's fine with me. So we'll meet in the lobby in an hour?"

"See you then." She smiled as he took her hand and they headed back to the hotel.

Sarah got a shower and got dressed for dinner. Just as she was getting ready to go, her phone rang. She saw it was her mom.

"Hey, mom."

"Hi, sweetie. How is the vacation?"

"It's great. I'm having a great time."

"That's good. Have you met anyone?"

Sarah knew why her mom was asking and she knew not to say anything yet. "I have met a lot of people."

"It's good you are meeting a lot of people."

"Yeah. I'm having a great time." She looked at her watch. "Mom, I have to go. I have a dinner reservation."

"Oh okay. Have a great time."

"I will. Talk to you later. Bye." Sarah hung up and headed downstairs.

Matt picked up his phone as he pulled a shirt out of his suitcase and called Jana. Randy answered the phone a little out of breath. "How many times have I told you not to answer the phone during sex?"

"Not my fault you call at the most inopportune times. What's up?"

"I was going to invite you and Jana to dinner with me and Sarah but if you're..."

"Give us a half hour and we will be ready." Jana said into the phone. Matt chuckled a little.

"Dressed and not smelling like sex?"

"Mostly dressed and faintly smelling like sex is the most I can promise." Jana said as Randy leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck.

"At this point, I'll take what I can get from you two horn dogs."

"See ya in thirty." She said as she hung up the phone.

They met up with Sarah and Matt in the lobby and they headed into the restaurant. They placed their order.

"So, Sarah, how was the rest of the day?" Jana asked.

"It was great." Sarah smiled.

"Good. So, I was hoping that maybe we could go shopping tomorrow you and me. Leave the guys to hang out. Have some girl time."

"I would love that." Sarah said very quickly shocking Jana. "Sorry. I never had a friend to go shopping with."

"That's okay. It will be fun." Jana smiled.

"Great."

"So, Matt, how about we play golf while the girls are shopping?" Randy said to him.

"Sounds good." He smiled. He was grateful that Jana was taking Sarah shopping.

"Ooh and we can have lunch and I can tell you more embarrassing stories about Matt." Jana said with a smile. "Like the whole Vanilla Ice phase."

"Vanilla Ice phase?" Sarah asked turning to Matt.

"Back when he was popular. Everyone went through it."

"Did you dress up like him? Or rap like him?" Sarah smiled.

"Thanks Jana. I was hoping not to tell Sarah that."

"I'm just saying." Jana smiled. "Sarah, we will have so much fun. It will be awesome."

"I'm really looking forward to it."

"Me too." Jana smiled at Matt and then Randy. "So, you boys going to play golf?"

"Yes we are. " Randy said just as the waiter. "Now, let's enjoy this dinner."

They made small talk while eating and then they headed up to their rooms. Matt walked Sarah to hers.

"So, you're really going shopping with Jana?" He asked as they walked to her room.

"Yes. I never had a girls day. It will be fun. Plus I want to hear the stories about you." She smiled as they came to her door. He laughed a little. "I had a great time today and tonight."

"I did too." He smiled before leaning in to kiss her. He pulled her to him as he did as the kiss turned passionate. He smiled when he pulled away. "Goodnight, Sarah."

"Goodnight." She smiled back and headed in her room. This certainly was turning into a great vacation.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 8

Co-Written By RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sarah got up early and went for a run on the beach. After she did, she headed back to shower and change for her girls day with Jana. She was so excited. This was her first time going shopping with someone other than her mom. She got dressed in a pink sundress with wedge sandals and headed down to meet Jana. She had called her mom and told her she was going shopping and wouldn't answer her phone as she had a manipedi planned along with a massage. She knew that would keep her mom and everyone else from calling her and she could enjoy the day.

She arrived in the lobby and saw Jana waiting with Randy and Matt.

"Hey, you look awesome this morning." Jana said giving her a hug.

"Thanks. So you ready to go?"

"Yeah. You guys be careful. Matt don't let him hurt himself again okay?"

"Yes Mom. We will be safe. You girls have fun and we will meet back here for dinner." He said as he leaned in and kissed Sarah on the cheek.

"Well Sarah, let's go." Jana smiled. Sarah nodded and they walked out.

They soon found themselves at the outdoor shops. They made their way through them.

"So, things seem to progressing with you and Matt." Jana said as they looked at a table of sunglasses.

"They are." Sarah smiled. "Can we really talk? I mean without it getting back to Matt."

"Sure." Jana smiled. She knew Sarah needed someone to talk to.

"Well, things are progressing with us and its great but I'm a little nervous."

"Why?" Jana asked as they moved to another booth.

"Because I'm inexperienced" Sarah said softly.

"Hold up. Let's go get some lunch and we will finish this talk." Jana took her hand and they headed to a nearby café. They ordered and sat down. "Okay, so what do you mean inexperienced? Like you're never been in love"

"I haven't been in love. I've never had a boyfriend. Until Matt asked me, I had never had a date or been kissed."

"So you're never had a boyfriend or date or kiss until Matt." Sarah nodded. "So it's safe to say you're a virgin."

"Yes." Sarah replied.

"That's not a bad thing. Matt is a great guy. He's sweet, charming, and funny. A bit of nerd really. But his heart is made of pure gold. Have you told him about this?"

"Not all of it. But he knows I've never been on a date before so I'm sure he put two and two together." Sarah said.

"My advice, don't rush into it. Take time and let things progress as they should. Matt will respect you for that."

"Is that what you did with Randy?" Jana laughed a little.

"Not exactly. I mean things progressed they way they were supposed to but Randy and I seemed to be on the fast track from the word go. It wasn't easy at first. He was coming off a divorce and I was in a totally messed up, train wreck of a relationship myself. But if it's meant to be it will be. We've been together for almost three years now and I wouldn't change any of it for the world. Sure there are good days and bad days. But the bad days help you appreciate the good days and the memories of the good days get you through the bad ones. Love is hard, complicated but it's so worth it."

"Yeah I guess it is." Sarah replied as their lunch came. They finished up and then did a little more shopping before going to the spa.

Matt and Randy were in the clubhouse bar of the golf course after playing a game.

"So, things seem to be going good with you and Sarah." Randy said to him.

"They are going good and slow."

"Do you not want them to go slow?"

"No, I think slow is a good thing especially with Sarah." Matt said. "She's special and different."

"Yeah she is."

"It's not just that. She's sweet and innocence so unspoiled by things. I'm worried about messing it up." Matt sighed. "I don't want to move too fast with her."

"She doesn't seem to mind."

"She's inexperienced Randy and I don't want to go fast and it end badly."

"So, she's never been in love before. Tons of people are like that. Jana and I went fast and it's worked out great."

"Randy, I was Sarah's first date, her first kiss. She's twenty-six years old and she's never you know."

"Seriously?" Randy asked shocked. "Are you sure she isn't just telling you that?"

"No, she isn't just telling me that." Matt snapped. "She didn't tell she was. I just know she is. She wouldn't lie about that."

"Yeah you're right." Randy felt bad that he said it like that.

"Let's go get ready for dinner." Matt said getting up.

"Matt, I'm sorry. I know Sarah wouldn't lie about something like that."

"It's fine really." Matt said. They headed back to the hotel to get ready for dinner.

Jana called Randy and told him that they were getting ready in Sarah's room and that they'd meet him and Matt at the restaurant. Randy had told them they'd meet at 7. He looked at his watch impatiently and sighed. That was nearly 45 minutes ago. He was about to call Jana when the elevator opened up and the girls came into view. Both Randy and Matt sat there with their mouths open with shock. Both girls looked amazing.

"See I told you." Jana whispered to Sarah as they walked out and to the restaurant. Sarah smiled to her.

"You look beautiful." Randy to Jana before kissing her. "Sarah, you look beautiful too."

"Thank you." Sarah said with a smile.

"You look amazing." Matt said to her before kissing her.

"Thanks." She smiled at him as he pulled out her chair. Jana smiled as she watched.

Sarah invited Matt to her room to watch a movie after dinner. She figured they could have some alone time. But she was a little nervous too. Jana had given her the advice to spend time with Matt and to take things slow. That Matt would understand. And he had so far. She only hoped that it would last and something wonderful could come from this.

"So, what movie did you want to watch?" He asked her.

"Let's watch Breaking Dawn."

"I should have known you were a Twilight Sage fan." He laughed as he picked up the remote to order it.

She sat down on the sofa in the room and he sat down beside her. The movie started and she soon rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled when she did. In almost every relationship he had been in, things went fast. Sometimes too fast. He didn't want that to happen even though he had no idea what he and Sarah had. He felt her move a little. He looked down at her and couldn't stop himself from leaning down and kissing her. He pulled back to look at her and smiled a little.

"You really do look beautiful."

"Thanks Jana helped me pick it out. She told me your favorite color was blue."

"She's right. So what else did she tell you?"

"Not much really. She told me about how close you guys are and what it was like growing up with you. And about the comic books?"

"Guilty. I'm a little bit of a nerd."

"That's okay. I'm a bit of nerd too."

"I find that hard to believe." He smiled. "You are much too beautiful to be a nerd."

She blushed a little when he said that. "You don't have to do that."

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"Keep complimenting me."

"Sarah, I compliment you because I want to. You are a very beautiful girl. You're amazing and sweet. I really like you." He moved to kiss her again.

"I really like you too." He looked at his watch.

"It's getting late. Why don't we call it a night? I'll see you for breakfast."

"Okay." She got up and walked him to the door. "See you tomorrow."

He leaned forward and kissed her goodbye. He could feel himself falling more for her and it scared him. He didn't want to hurt her and he hoped his past and everything would stay there for now. He just wanted to enjoy this and get to know Sarah and have her get to know him.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 9

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Sarah got ready for another date with Matt. They had been hanging out for the last days. They went sightseeing and swam in the ocean. She loved spending time with him. They would even work out together. She had also been hanging out with Jana and it was nice to have a girl to talk to about things. She was falling more for Matt each day and they were slowing moving forward with things.<p>

She smiled when she heard the knock on the door. She opened it and found Matt standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"You look beautiful." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks." She smiled as she took him. "Let's go."

He took her hand and they headed downstairs. They were planning to have dinner in a beautiful seaside restaurant. Jana and Randy wanted to spend some time alone as they were leaving the island soon. Matt had decided to stay a little while longer. He wanted to spend the time with Sarah. He felt bad for not telling her why he was not working but he just felt it was better to not tell her yet. They had talked over the last few days about other things. And he told her a little about his past. She, on the other hand, was an open book. Her whole life was figure skating and competitions.

They got to the restaurant and were seated on the patio overlooking the ocean. Sarah loved the view from it. It was perfect just like this trip had been. After dinner, Sarah suggested they head back to her room and rent a movie.

Matt agreed. But spending so much time alone with her was beginning to wear on him. She was pure and sweet. Unspoiled by the tragedies of life. And he was craving that as much as he wanted her. But he didn't want to rush things. He didn't want to rush her and end up breaking her heart. Or his own. He couldn't go through that, not again.

Once they arrived back at her room and rented a movie, they got comfortable on the sofa. Sarah rested her head against his shoulder as they watched. She leaned up and kissed him. She had to smile when he kissed her back. The kiss soon turned passionate. Matt laid Sarah back on the sofa as they continued to kiss. He wasn't thinking about his previous thoughts of rushing her and breaking her heart. He was lost the moment with her. He felt Sarah unbutton his shirt and it was soon on the floor. He moved to kiss her neck while running his hand up her thigh. When he got closer to her, he felt her tense up a little. It was enough to pull him back to the reality of things.

"Wait, this isn't the way this should be." He said pulling away. He looked at Sarah who looked very hurt. "Sarah, it's not that I don't want to, believe me I do. I really do but I don't want things to go too fast. I don't want to rush you into something you're not ready for."

Sarah sat up. "I understand all that." She said. "Matt, do you really think I would rush into anything?"

"No but I don't want to rush you. I have made the mistake before of going too fast and things ending badly. I don't want that to happen to us. I really like you and I do really want to be with you."

"I really like you too." She smiled. "I want to be with you." She moved to sit closer to him. "Matt, are you worried because I have never done this before? You think you will hurt me."

"That is part of it. Sarah, I just don't think tonight is the night."

"Alright." She smiled. "But will you stay with me tonight?"

He smiled and nodded. She grabbed his hand and they walked over to the bed. They settled down, her head resting on his chest, his fingers running through her hair. He could feel himself falling for her more and more. And it terrified and invigorated him.

The next morning, Jana called Matt's cell phone and got voicemail and then she tried his room and got no answer. She decided to call Sarah's room to see if maybe she knew where he was.

Matt was awakened by the phone by the bed. He looked at Sarah who was sleeping peacefully. He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Matt, are you okay? Is Sarah okay?" Jana asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. I'm fine."

"Then why are you answering her phone?"

"Because I'm in her room. Jana, why else would I be answering the phone."

"Did you and Sarah sleep together?" She said almost giddy.

"We did but we only slept. Nothing more."

"OH." She said disappointed. "Oh well, do you guys want to have breakfast with us? This is our last day here before we leave tomorrow."

"Yeah. We will meet you downstairs in an hour?"

"Great." Jana hung up and looked at Randy. "He slept in her room last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah but they didn't have sex."

"He said they were taking it slow."

"I know. But he loves her. I know he does."

"Yeah I see that too." Randy smiled. "So are they meeting us?"

"Yes and then I think we should each spend the day with them. You take Matt, I have Sarah. I have a feeling they both might need to talk."

"Alright."

After hanging up with Jana, Matt woke up Sarah and told her Jana wanted them to have breakfast together. Sarah quickly agreed because she hoped she and Jana could talk. Matt headed to his room to get dressed while Sarah got dressed in hers. Once they had, they met up and headed downstairs.

"Morning." Sarah said as they sat down.

"Morning." Jana replied. "So, I was thinking Sarah and I could have a girls day."

"That sounds great." Sarah replied as they ordered breakfast.

"Good. So you girls will do girly things. While Matt and I do guy things."

"What are guy thinks exactly?" Jana asked.

"I don't know. Hanging out, hitting the gym."

"Sweaty things."

"Alright." Jana laughed. "You guys to that and we will go shopping." She got up and kissed Randy. Sarah did the same with Matt and they headed out.

They started down the shops. "So, is there something you want to talk about?" Jana asked Sarah as they shopped.

"Last night, Matt and I were kissing and things were heating up. And he stopped." Sarah said as she looked at some handmade jewelry. "I keep thinking I did something wrong. I mean, Matt said I didn't but still."

"Sarah, I'm sure he just doesn't want to rush you."

"He said that." She replied. "But maybe it's me. I mean based on everything, maybe he just see me differently. Not as a woman or anything."

"Hey, that's not it." Jana replied as they stopped. "Matt told me and Randy how much he likes you. He just doesn't want to rush you. He really wants to be with you like that but he doesn't want to hurt you. Matt has had some relationships go too fast and end badly. He just doesn't want that to happen with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, so my advice to you is to relax and just let things happen."

"Thanks, Jana."

"Anytime." She smiled as they continued to shop.

She hoped that she had calmed Sarah fears. She knew how much Matt liked Sarah and it really was just a matter of time before they would take that step. "Wait, do...do you want to have sex with Matt?" Jana asked.

"Yes, no. I don't know. I mean, I've never had feelings like this before. He's smart, funny, charming. And he's so sexy. But..."

"You're in love with him." Jana said. "This is fantastic. You have to tell him."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Trust me, that's not going to happen."

After shopping and having lunch, they headed back to the hotel and met up with Matt and Randy. Jana and Randy hugged Matt and Sarah and headed up to their room. They wanted to spend some time together before they left to head home. Jana hoped the talk with Sarah helped. She knew that Matt was falling for Sarah. Now they just had to admit it.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 10

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Matt and Randy headed to the gym to work out. Randy figured Jana was right that Matt needed to talk. They got changed and started working out.<p>

"So, why don't you tell me what happened with Sarah last night?" Randy asked him.

"We were making out and things were getting pretty hot and heavy. But I pulled away."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't think it was the right time."

"Really?"

"Yes and no. I wanted to be with her last night. More than I really thought I could want someone."

"Then why did you stop if Sarah wanted it too?"

"Because I don't want to rush her. If I move too fast and we sleep together before she's ready, I don't know what it might do to her. Sarah is sweet and innocence. Untouched by the horrors life gives you. Her parents sheltered her from everything but her skating. I guess I'm afraid I won't be good enough."

"Matt, do you love Sarah? Have you fallen in love with her in the amount of time you have spent with her?"

Matt thought about it for a minute before he answered. "I think I do. I know I'm falling for her."

"Then the rest will fall into place. Sarah loves you too. You can tell."

"How do you know that?" Matt laughed.

"The way she looks at you. When you talk whether it be to her or someone else, she looks at with such admiration. Like no one else is in her world but you and her."

"Wow, you have been listening to Jana way too much."

"Thanks." Randy laughed. "The point is Matt, you love her and she loves you. Tell her how you feel. The rest will fall into place. She's different you know. Not like the rest of them. Hold on to this one. She's a good girl."

Matt nodded. "Yeah she is."

They finished working out and headed to their rooms. He knew that Randy and Jana wanted to spend the rest of the day together as they would be leaving the next day. After showering and changing clothes, he headed next door to see if Sarah was back. He hoped they could have a romantic dinner on the beach. He called the hotel and they said they could set it up for him.

Sarah was putting her bags away when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and saw it was Matt. She smiled when she opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hey." He said walking in. He kissed her before walking in further. "I wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner with me on the beach. Randy and Jana are leaving tomorrow so I figure they want to spend tonight together."

"That sounds great." She smiled. "What time?"

"About seven?"

"Sounds good. Do you want to hang out and watch a movie for a little bit or we could go for a walk on the beach?"

"A walk sounds good."

"Great." She grabbed her key and they headed out.

Matt took her hand as they walked along the surf with the waves coming up. The island and the ocean were very pretty. Sarah was glad that she had come there for vacation. She smiled as she and Matt walked. She knew Jana was right. She had fallen in love with him and it was unexpected. She had read about love happening fast but she was never sure it really could. She had never been in love but she knew she was with Matt. She wanted to be with him. She wanted him to be her first and she hoped her only.

Jana and Randy lay wrapped in each other's arms, her head resting on his chest. She smiled up at him when he kissed her on the forehead.

"What's got you so deep in thought?"

"Just thinking about Matt."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear considering..." she hit him playfully in the stomach as he laughed."Don't worry so much baby. He will be fine. Sarah's different."

"She's in love with him." Randy pulled back to look at her.

"Really?" Jana nodded. "Well that's good. Because he's in love with her too."

After the walk on the beach, Sarah and Matt headed to the hotel to get ready for dinner. Once they had changed, they headed down to the beach where the hotel had arranged dinner.

"This is perfect." Sarah said as they sat down. The hotel had taken care of everything.

"Sarah, I wanted to talk to you about something." He said as the waiter brought the food.

"Okay." She replied. She was a little worried about what he was going to say.

"Sarah, the last week we have spend together has been great. I have had a great time getting to know you."

"I have too." She smiled.

"What I'm trying to say is that I really like you."

"I really like you too. Matt, are you trying to break up with me or something?"

"No, not at all." He took a deep breath. "Sarah, what I'm really trying to say is that I think I'm in love with you."

Sarah sat there for a minute. He had just told her that he was in love with her. She looked at him. "I love you too."

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yes. I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't meant it." She said. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Can...can we go upstairs and watch that movie?" She asked when he pulled away a little. There was something different in the way she looked at him and he knew she was ready to take things to the next level.

"Sounds good." He motioned for the waiter to come. He signed the bill that charged it to the room and then they headed up to the hotel.

Sarah was a little nervous but she knew she wanted to be with him and that she trusted him. They got to the room and Matt pulled her into a passionate kiss. She unbuttoned his shirt and it was soon on the floor. She stepped back from him and removed her dress. He kissed her again and moved them to the bed. He gently laid her back on the bed. She smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her again. He ran his hands up her thigh. "We can stop anytime you want." He whispered. She shook her head.

"No, I want to do this. I love you Matt."

"I love you too Sarah." She smiled and leaned up and kissed him and he trailed kisses down her neck as he slid a finger inside her. She tensed up at little and he kissed her again. "Relax baby. Just focus on me okay?" She nodded. She drew in a breath and relaxed a little as he began to move his finger inside her. Soon, she was in heaven. She had never felt anything like this in her entire life. The feeling was only heightened when he kissed his way down her body and flicked his tongue inside of her. She closed her eyes and moaned a little. When he was sure she was ready, he pulled himself back up and positioned himself so he could easily slide inside of her. He looked at her one more time and when she nodded, he slid himself inside her gently. He gave her a few minutes to get comfortable before he started to move. She gripped his back tightly, the slight pain slowly giving way to the feeling of immense pleasure she'd been feeling so far. He had never felt anything like he was feeling right then. He had never felt anything quite like it before with anyone. Soon, they both came and they laid there wrapped in each other's arms. She was quiet for a while and he rubbed her back causing her to turn and look at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm great. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making this everything I ever hoped it would be." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 11

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Matt woke up first the next morning. He smiled when he saw Sarah sleeping peacefully in his arms. The night before had been better than he thought it would be. He had never felt anything like he had with her. He never felt that connection before. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her cheek as she slept. He felt her move a little.<p>

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning." She smiled.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. Internal clock." She laughed.

"Right." He laughed. "You're okay right?"

"I'm great." She leaned up and kissed him. "This was everything I wanted and more. You made this perfect."

"I'm glad. Sarah, I meant what I said last night. I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him again. "Now how about we go get some breakfast?"

"Yeah so I need to go next door where my clothes are." He got up and got dressed. "I will be back in a few." He leaned down and kissed her before heading out.

She laid there and smiled after he'd left. She knew she'd made the right decision. And it had been well worth the wait. She got out of bed and walked to the shower to get ready for breakfast, the smile on her face permanent. She thought about Matt and how things would work if she went back to training. And she came to a decision while she was in the shower. It was time for her to retire. Skating wasn't the only thing in life and she wanted to experience what else life had to offer. And she wanted it with Matt.

After she got dressed, she checked her phone and saw she had some messages. One was from her mom, another one from her coach and one from her doctor. She knew the conversation with her parents wouldn't go smoothly but retiring was what she wanted. She had reached every goal a figure skater could have and now she wanted a normal life with normal experiences like she was having in Jamaica. She called her mom and said she was having a great time. The time away was just what she needed. She told her she would be back next week. She called her coach after and told him the same thing. She was going to wait until she got back to Canada before she told them that she wanted to retire. She had just hung up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Ready for breakfast." Matt asked.

"Yes." She smiled and took his hand. She was going to tell him over breakfast about her decision.

They sat down and ordered. Sarah decided to go ahead and tell him. "So, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright." Matt replied.

"I've been thinking about things and my life. And I've decided something."

"Okay." He said a little worried.

"When I get back to Canada, I'm going to announce I'm retiring from skating."

"What?"

"I'm retiring from amateur competition. I have reached every goal a figure skater can do. I'm a multiple Canadian national champion, a multiple world champion and an Olympic gold medalist. That's as far as you can go."

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Sarah, you aren't basing your decision on last night are you?"

"A little. I mean, last night made me realize I want more in my life."

"Sarah, I do love you but I don't want you to base decision in your life around me."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't want you to plan your life around me."

"Do you think that is what I'm doing? That I just decided after spending the night with you that I want to plan my life around you."

"Well, you didn't want to retire until we spent the night together."

"And you think that I would make this big decision because after waiting for so long, I finally got laid. I have more restraint than that and more respect for my career."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh I see. You finally got what you wanted and now you don't have to pretend anymore. That you want more with me. You really got me and even had your friends play me. Well, you can just drop the act now." She said getting up. "Thanks for a great vacation." She quickly walked away and back to her room.

Matt sat there for a minute. "What the hell just happened?" He asked himself. He got up and headed to her room. He had to fix this. He had to explain that he just didn't want her to make this decision and later regret it and then possibly blame him for it.

He knocked on the door to her room and she answered it with tears in her eyes. "What could you possibly have left to say to me?"

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded downstairs. I...my life is complicated right now. I'm not the best person to rely on and I just want you to make sure that you're making your decision based on what you want and not because of me."

"I've been thinking about retiring for a long time. I have always been so jealous of those girls I'd see out with their boyfriends having normal lives. I want that. The chance to travel and get married and have kids. I want to be able to lay out in the sun all day and not have to be up at the crack of dawn training. I want to be able to eat a pint of ice cream and not worry if my ass is going to be too big to fit into my costume." He laughed a little when she said that. "The point is since I hurt my knee and had to have surgery, I have been thinking about retiring. There is nothing left for me to accomplish in my career. The thing to do now is go pro or coach or use my college degree and get a real job."

"Which do you want to do?" He asked sitting down.

"Use my degree get a real job. I have been skating since I was four. That's twenty-two years of skating and competitions. I'm ready to enjoy life. That is what this vacation has shown me. That there is more to life than skating. I'm ready to experience everything life has to offer." She looked at him. "Matt, I'm not planning my life around you. I just want you to be a part of it and I thought that was what you wanted too." He pulled her to him and smiled.

"I do want you Sarah. I do." He said as he kissed her. "I do want you but I want to make sure that this is really what you want."

"It is." She said as she kissed him back. Soon they were in bed making love again.

Jana and Randy were packed and ready to go. They headed to Matt's room and knocked. When they didn't get an answer, they headed to Sarah's room. They knocked and waited for someone to answer.

"Hey guys." Matt said when he answered.

"Hey, we just wanted to say goodbye." Jana replied.

"Come in." Sarah said walking to the door.

Jana had to smile when she saw Sarah in her robe. She knew exactly what Sarah and Matt were doing. "We just wanted to say it's been a great vacation and we hope to see you again."

"Oh I'm sure you will." Sarah smiled.

Well, have a great rest of your vacation." Jana said as she hugged Sarah and Matt. She knew they probably wanted some time and she and Randy had a plane to catch. "We will see you in the states."

Jana and Randy headed out and caught their plane home. Jana was happy that Matt and Sarah had hit it off and were now seemingly a couple. Matt needed a nice girl and that was Sarah.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 12

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Sarah and Matt were having dinner on the patio of the hotel restaurant. Sarah was going to ask Matt if he wanted to come to Canada with her when they left Jamaica.<p>

"Matt, I was thinking and I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well, I was hoping maybe you wanted to come to Canada with me. If you're still on vacation?"

"I'm on vacation for a few more weeks." He wanted to tell her the truth but he just couldn't.

"Great. So did you want to come to Canada with me?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. But before we go, there's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"I'm a terrible flyer." He said. She smiled. He couldn't tell her the truth. He was sure if he did, it would end things between them. And that was something he didn't want. "How will your parents react when you show up with me?"

"I will tell them the truth. That we met here in Jamaica and we went out and that I love you." She smiled. "And then I will tell them that I want to retire. It's just time I took control of my own life."

He smiled and took her hand. "So, what did you want to do today?"

"I was thinking we could go to the beach. Just hang out and spend some time together."

"Sounds great." They spent the rest of the day just being together

The next few days went by quickly and it was soon the end of their vacation. Matt had called Jana and told her that he was going to Canada with Sarah. He also called his parents and told them. He didn't want anyone to worry. They left the island and flew to Atlanta. From Atlanta, they flew Chicago and then to Alberta where she lived and trained. She had called her parents and told them when she was arriving and that she had a surprise.

"Relax, everything will be okay." Sarah said as they were on the flight to Alberta.

"I just don't think your parents are going to be real happy."

"It doesn't matter. I'm an adult. I make my own decisions." She smiled and took his hand.

"So what happens after you announce your retirement?"

"I will probably have a farewell skate and then that will be the end of it. I have to see my doctor and make sure I'm ready to go back on the ice." She smiled. "It's going to be great to get to do everything I never have. Eat fast food and junk food. Go shopping alone. Travel. Get married, have kids. Just be normal."

"I think you're making normal out to be too much." He laughed.

"I don't think so." She smiled before kissing him as the pilot announced their descent into Alberta. She knew her parents would be waiting at the gate for them. Sarah smiled as her parents came into view. They smiled at her but those smiled quickly faded as they looked at their daughter and the man she was holding hands with walking toward them. She walked up and hugged her mother and then her father before she turned to Matt.

"Mom, Dad this is Matt. My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Suzanne Desjarden said shocked. "Sarah, we sent you to Jamaica to rest after surgery. Not meet boys."

"I know but Matt and I met there. We went out and we are together now." Sarah smiled at Matt. "Can't you be happy?"

"Matt, nice to meet you." Jack Desjarden said shaking his hand. He wasn't exactly thrilled about this but he couldn't deny that Sarah looked happy.

"You too sir." Matt said politely.

"Well, let's get your bags and we will head to the house." Suzanne said with a forced smile. She would talk to her daughter about this later.

They were soon on their way to the house in Alberta. They pulled up and Matt looked around the grounds. It really was set up for Sarah's skating. He could see which building was the ice rink.

"I'm going to show Matt the guest room near my room." Sarah said when they entered.

"Sarah, when you're done, let Matt get settled and meet us in the office." Jack said to her.

She nodded and they headed up the stairs. "I don't think they like me very much." Matt said.

"I don't care. I love you and nothing is changing my mind about us. I want this. I want a normal life and I want it with you." She smiled as they got to the guest room. "Well, get settled in and I will go deal with my parents and then I will show you the ice rink."

"Alright." He shut the door once she left. He sighed. He didn't want to cause issues with Sarah and her parents. He picked up his phone and dialed Jana.

Sarah walked into the office and found her parents waiting. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes." Jack said. "Sarah, sit down please." Sarah nodded and sat in the chair near the desk. "Sarah, what's going on?"

"I met Matt in Jamaica. We went out on dates and we fell in love."

"Sarah, you know dating isn't possible while training and competing." Suzanne added.

"Yeah about that. I have made a decision."

"What might that be?"

"I'm going to announce my retirement."

"What? Sarah, you have many skating years ahead of you."

"I might but I have achieved everything a skater can. I'm ready for a real life. A normal life. Dating, eating junk, getting married and kids. I want that and I want it with Matt."

"Sarah, you have only known him for a few weeks."

"So? Everyone says love can happen fast. It did for me." She stood up. "This is what I want and I want you to support me. But even if you don't, I'm still retiring." She walked out and upstairs.

Jana answered the phone. "Nice to know you landed okay. How's it going?"

"It's a nightmare. Her parents hate me."

"How can they hate you? They just met you."

"Oh they hate me and the only thing I have said is hi."

"Talk to Sarah about this. She is the only one who can help."

"I will." He said when he heard a knock. "I'll call you later."

"Bye." Jana said hanging up.

Matt walked over to the door and opened it. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. I just came to get you to show you around." Sarah smiled.

"Great." He took her hand and they headed out.

Jack and Suzanne sat in the office. "We have to find out more him." She said.

"Especially if he's going to be in her life."

"Who says he will be?"

"Suzanne, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we have enough money to make sure he leaves Sarah and never comes back."

"Suzanne, she's our daughter."

"Who should be focused on skating not anything else? We find out more about him. There has to be something in his background we can use to make sure he goes."

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 13

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Later that night at dinner, Sarah's parents were kind of quiet. They kept looking over at Matt and Sarah as they ate. Matt knew he needed to tell her everything about himself. And he hoped that their relationship was strong enough to survive it.<p>

"So, Matt, what is it that you do?" Jack asked him. He had researched his name and knew what he did but he wanted to give Matt the chance to tell them.

"I work for the WWE. I'm a pro wrestler."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"I do."

"He's good. He was the tag team champion."

"Sarah, how do you know about wrestling?" Suzanne asked. She was annoyed that this guy was interfering in the life she had made sure her daughter had. Sarah was focused on skating until he walked into her life. She knew allowing Sarah to go on vacation alone was a mistake.

"I can look on the net." Sarah replied. "I watched some YouTube videos."

"So, Matt, you're on vacation?" Jack asked.

"More or less yeah." Matt said.

"According to the internet, you're on suspension." Jack said. "For sixty days. Due to your second violation of the wellness policy."

"You're addicted to drugs." Suzanne said. She turned to Sarah. "Did you know about this?"

"It's not what you think..."

"Matt? Is...is this true?"

"I'm on suspension yes." He sighed. "There is more to it then what the internet says."

"So you're not addicted to drugs?" Suzanne asked.

"There is just more to it." He stood up from the table. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I should have told you." He left the dining room and headed upstairs.

Suzanne smiled to her husband. Hopefully this would get Sarah to break up with Matt. They both looked at Sarah. "This is for the best." Jack said to his daughter. "You have a spotless reputation. You don't want to hurt that."

"I can't believe you both." Sarah said getting up. "I'm an adult and can make my own decision." She walked out of the dining room and headed upstairs to the guest room.

She knocked on the door and headed in. She saw Matt packing. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving and headed home to Tampa." He looked at Sarah. "I don't think this was a good idea."

"Which part? Coming to Canada, not telling me whole the truth or us all together." She asked as she sat down on the bed. "Well, which is it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Matt, just tell me the whole story about this. What caused the suspension and everything? Just tell me."

He sighed. He knew he would have to eventually.

"I was with a girl. I loved her. We were going to have a baby. We were driving to the hotel from the arena. She begged me to let her drive. I'd been working a hectic schedule so I could take time off when...when the baby came. The truck came out of nowhere. It hit on her side of the car. They died instantly. I didn't eat. Didn't sleep. Kept blaming myself for the accident. A friend introduced me to this friend of his. She told me she had something to take the edge off, help me sleep. It worked for a while. I was able to put the accident out of my mind for a while. She kept me supplied with this synthetic version of the marijuana. And somehow, it evolved into this sick twisted relationship. I kept trying to break away and she kept sucking me back in. After the suspension, I told her it was done. And I went to on vacation with Randy and Jana to get my head straight. And I met you and I finally got that life is more than just your mistakes and weaknesses. It's about being who you are and sharing that person with the people you love."

"Why would think you couldn't tell this? Did you not trust that I would understand?"

"I had planned to tell you. I just hadn't found the right time." He looked at her. "Sarah, I love you and I never thought I would feel like that again. But I'm not going to make you stay in this."

"Getting high, is that something you plan to do again? This girl who gave it to you. Do you want to be with her?"

"No. I don't want her and I don't want to get high. I'm trying to get past that. I want to get my life back."

"Alright." She got up and walked over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I forgive you for not telling me about this. But I don't want any more lies. You have to be honest with me about everything. Even if it's something hard to tell me, I want honesty."

"I promise I will tell you the truth." He wrapped his around her waist. "So, what about your parents? They hate me."

"It doesn't matter what my parents say. They have no say in this. I'm an adult. I run my life. So, don't worry about them." She leaned up and kissed him. "And I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." He replied. "So since I came to Canada with you, how about you come to Tampa with me and meet the rest of my friends?"

"I would love that. After I announce my retirement."

"Have you told your parents?"

"Not yet. I'm going to tell them now. I had planned on telling them before all of this." She took his hand and headed back downstairs. She walked into the lounge and saw her parents there.

"Sarah, I assume Matt is leaving." Suzanne said to her.

"No, he isn't leaving. In fact I'm going to Tampa to meet his friends and family."

"Sarah, you can't just go. You have training and competitions."

"Yeah about that. I wanted to tell you that I made a decision about my future. In my life and in skating."

"And what might that be Sarah Jacqueline." Jack asked.

"I'm going announce my retirement. It's time."

"Retirement? Are you out of your mind? You meet this druggie in Jamaica and two weeks later you're ready to give up your dream? Sarah think about what you're doing."

"He's not a druggie and I would appreciate it if you would stop calling him that. Look, I can announce my retirement tomorrow morning and then we're heading to Tampa. Hell, with this attitude toward the man I love, I might just move there."

"Sarah, please think about this." Suzanne said to her. "Your whole life has been skating."

"And I have achieved everything a skater can. This isn't something I just decided to do in the heat of the moment. Since my injury and surgery, I have been thinking about this. It's time for me to retired and have a normal life." She headed to the door. "This is a decision I have made and I wish you would support it. But whether you do or you don't, tomorrow I'm going to announce my retirement and then I'm going to Tampa with Matt. I'm sure Alexsei will arrange a farewell skate. This is what I want and I would like your support." She took Matt's hand and left.

Suzanne turned to her husband. "Jack, you have to fix this. You have to make her see that skating is what she still wants. Not this guy she just met."

"Suzanne, I'm not sure I can. Sarah seems to have made up her mind."

"He is doing this. He has convinced her to do this. Jack, she will listen to you."

"I will talk to her but if this is something Sarah wants, I don't think we can stop her." He walked over to the door.

"Just pay him to get out of her life. If he is gone, then she won't retire."

"I don't know if that would work." Jack sighed and walked out. He headed upstairs to talk to Sarah. He would try to convince her to not retire but he had a feeling it was something she wasn't going to budge on.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 14

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>"We can be in Tampa by the weekend if you want." Matt said looking up from his laptop.<p>

"That sounds great." Sarah said. "It will be good to see Jana again."

"She's been asking about you too."

She smiled just as there was a knock on the door. She got up and walked over. She opened the door and saw her dad there.

"Dad."

"Sarah, I think we should talk." Jack said walking in. "Matt, can you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure." Matt headed back to his room while Sarah talked to her dad.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"About the retirement. Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Yes. I want to retire. I want to have a normal life. With dates, marriage, kids. There is nothing left for me to accomplish in skating." She sighed. "Dad, I know you and Mom aren't happy with Matt and things. But this is what I want. You always said I could do anything and be anything. This is what I want. A normal life without training, competition and all the other stuff."

"Are you sure?"

"When you met Mom and fell in love with her, didn't you just know? Didn't you just feel it in your soul that she was the one you were meant to spend the rest of your life with?" Jack nodded.

"Don't you want that for me? Don't you want me to experience the feeling you've felt with her all these years?" He nodded. "I love you Dad. But I need to live my own life now. And Matt makes me happy. Shouldn't that count for something?"

Jack sighed. He knew she was right. He just wanted her happy. "Yes, Sarah it should. I just want you to be happy and realize what you're giving up."

"I know what I'm giving up but I also know what I'm gaining. I have loved skating and everything. But I can't skate forever. Meeting Matt has just opened my eyes to that. I'm retiring because it's what I want. I would never plan my life around a guy. But I do want Matt to be a part of my life."

"Alright. I will talk to your mom." Jack hugged her and headed to the study. He knew that was where Suzanne was. He walked in and saw her at the computer looking up something. "What are you doing, Suzie?"

"I'm stopping my daughter from making a mistake."

"How are you going to do that?"

"That boy is hiding something. I know it."

"What the hell could he possibly be hiding?"

"I don't know but I'm determined to find out."

"Suzie, leave it alone. It's time to let her grow up. She loves him and I see the way he looks at her. He loves her too."

"We had a plan for Sarah, Jack. We can't abandon that."

"But things change and Sarah wants them to change. She's ready to stop skating and wants a normal life. I think we should support her."

"This would have never happened if she hadn't met him. If he is gone, then things will be back to normal."

"Suzie, you can't believe that. If Matt hadn't come along, someone else would have. Things can't the same. Sarah can't skate forever." Suzanne sighed. "I know she's our baby. But she loves him. And he loves her. We have to let her grow up. We have to let her make her own mistakes. We have to let her live. She deserves to have a chance at what we've had all these years."

Suzanne sighed again. "You're right. She does deserve a chance but is this guy really the right one? He has a past that isn't clean. Sarah has a spotless reputation. She is the sweetheart of Canadian figure skating."

"Suzie, this is what Sarah wants. She has reached every goal in skating and now she ready to have a normal life. We have to respect that because we respect our daughter."

"Alright. I will stop trying to stop this relationship. But I'm not happy about it."

Jack laughed. "Our baby is growing up and we have to support her in that and trust that we raised her right."

"I know you're right."

"Good. Then we will support Sarah's decision to retire. I will talk to Alexsei tomorrow and explain it and then we will join Sarah for the press conference."

"Alright. I'm heading up. I will talk to Sarah in the morning." Jack nodded as his wife headed upstairs. He hoped she would keep her word.

Sarah and Matt were in her room getting things together for them to leave for Tampa. He was glad Sarah agreed to come. He just wasn't comfortable with her parents.

"So, do you have your speech written?" Matt asked her.

"I know what I'm going to say. So it's going to be pretty easy. I will just explain that it's time for me to retire. Should be easy."

"I don't think your parents or coach is going to make it easy for you."

"My parents will support me and Alexsei gets paid to think what my father wants so I'm sure he will be okay."

She smiled. "You aren't getting cold feet on me are you?" He shook his head.

"No, I'm not." He said as there was a knock on the door. She looked up as the door. She walked to the door and saw her parents standing there.

"Mom, dad." She said to them. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Sarah." Suzanne said walking in. "Your father and I have talked and we will support your decision to retire as long as it is something you really want and you have thought about it."

"I have thought about it a lot and this is something I want to do. It's time to retire and have a normal life."

"Alright. Then we support you." Suzanne said hugging her. "Your father will talk to Alexsei and tomorrow we will all be with you when you announce your retirement."

"Thank you for supporting me." Sarah smiled.

"As long as this is something you want, we support you." Jack said hugging her. "Now, I suggest you get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

Sarah nodded as they walked out of the room. She then turned to Matt. "Your parents really don't like me." He said to her.

"They will get over it and like you. Just give it time." She smiled as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now, they are on the other side of the house where their bedroom is, so we should take advantage of that and have a little alone time." She leaned in and kissed him.

He smiled against her lips and backed them up to the bed. "I love you Sarah." She smiled.

"I love you too." They spent the night wrapped in each other's arms. Sarah was at peace with her decision and looking forward to spending some time with Matt's friends and family. Matt was a little uneasy about the whole thing. He hadn't felt like this since the accident. She'd been a lot like Sarah. He just hoped that things didn't turn out the same way.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 15

Co-written by RatedrKjEricHo.

* * *

><p>The next day Jack talked to Alexsei and he said he understood. He was actually happy for Sarah. They all gathered in front of the press and Sarah stood there for a minute before she began her speech.<p>

"Thank you all for coming. Skating has been my life for as long as I can remember. I've done things that most people have only dreamed about. And I've missed out on a lot. I've given this a lot of thought and I've done all I can do in the skating world. So, I've decided to retire."

"Sarah, you're only 25. Are you sure about this?" One of the reporters asked her.

"Yes, I'm very sure." She smiled. "I have had a wonderful career in skating. I have accomplished everything you can. Now it's time for me to see what else is out there. To see what the world has waiting for me. To experience everything that is out there. This is where my life is now."

The reporters starting all talking at once when Alexsei stepped in. "Thank you all for coming. That is all Miss Desjarden has to say. She will be doing a final farewell skate. We will announce that when the time comes. Thank you again."

Sarah walked over to Matt and took his hand and they walked back toward the house. She smiled pleased with her decision. She could have her own life and finally live a little.

"Are you ready to head to Tampa?" He asked her.

"I am. Alexsei is going to call me and let me know when I'm skating my final skate. Once he tells me I can decide what type of routine to do."

"That's great." He smiled as her parents and coach walked over.

"I'm proud of you Sarah. " Alexsei said hugging her. "I will let you know when the final skate is. Go live the life you want."

"Thanks, Alexsei." Sarah said with a smile before turning to her parents. "I'm going with Matt to Tampa. We are leaving immediately."

"Okay. Have a great trip and be safe. Make sure you have your passport as you are a Canadian citizen not a U.S. citizen." Suzanne said to her.

"Relax mom, everything is going to be fine." Sarah said as she hugged her. "I'll call you when we land and get settled into Matt's place."

"Okay." Suzanne smiled.

"Let's get ready to go." Sarah said to Matt. She never noticed the reporter taking a picture of the two of them.

The reporter smiled. So this was why Sarah was retiring. He ran through all the things he could write about Sarah. His bosses were going to love it. Canada's ice princess addicted to drugs and shaking up with an American professional wrestler. That would be the running headline. And the press in the United States and Canada would have a field day with it. But he would get the recognition for being the one to break the story. He got his camera and headed to the magazine he worked for.

Sarah and Matt headed to the airport after stopping at her house to get their bags. Matt was happy to be going home. He liked Canada but Tampa was home. All of his friends were there and he felt comfortable being there. They caught their flight and were soon on their way.

"So, how does it feel to be retired?" Matt asked her.

"It feels great. I finally get to have junk food and not worry about training. This is great." She said taking his hand. "And I get to have a real life. With dates and everything that comes with that."

"I am your only date right?" He smiled.

"Of course." She smiled and kissed him. "I don't want anyone else to be my date for anything." She rested her head on his shoulder as the in flight movie started.

Jana stood at the airport looking at her watch for the third time in the last ten minutes and Randy kind of rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Would you relax? The plane will be here in a little while. Calm down."

"I'm sorry. But this is driving me crazy. I just need them to be here already."

"Are you excited to see Matt or Sarah?"

"Both of them. I can't wait to tell them our news." Randy smiled and hugged her close.

"Me either baby."

The flight landed and Matt and Sarah got off the plane. Sarah had been to Florida for competitions but never really got to see things. She was excited to see it. They walked through the airport and saw Jana and Randy.

"I'm so glad you guys are here." Jana said hugging them.

"We are too." Matt said. They headed out and then to a nearby restaurant for dinner.

"So how was Canada?" Jana asked as they had dinner.

"It was interesting." Matt replied.

"How so?"

"I announced my retirement and had it out with my folks over Matt. Everything's fine now and I'm looking forward to the next part of my life."

"You're retiring?" Jana asked.

"Yes. It's time to have a real normal life. Where I can go on dates, get married, have kids, eat junk food and not worry about working out or training ten hours a day."

"Well, I think it's good that you want a normal life." Randy said as they ate.

"I think so too." She smiled and looked at Matt. "I'm ready for the next stage of my life."

"That's great." Jana smiled. "Well speaking of the next stage of life, Randy and I have some news."

"Well, what?" Matt asked.

"We're having a baby."

That's fantastic." Sarah said as she hugged them both. Matt smiled.

"I'm happy for you guys. Wow, the world is going to have another little Orton. I don't know if we're ready for that."

Everyone laughed as they finished up dinner and Matt and Sarah headed to his place. He hadn't been there in weeks. They arrived and headed in.

"I love your house." Sarah said as they walked in.

"I know it's not as big as your house."

"That's not my house in Canada. That's my parents' house. I don't really have a home of own yet. That's something to look into." She said as she looked around. She noticed a picture of him and a girl. "Is this her?"

He walked over and took the picture from her. "Yeah. That was taken on the day I asked her to marry me. It was a happy day."

"I bet it was." Sarah smiled. "Well, I really want to unpack and get a shower."

"Let me show you upstairs."

They walked upstairs and he showed her around. He showed her the guest room first and then his bedroom. She walked in and sat down on the bed.

"This is nice and comfy." She said as she leaned back. He laughed.

"Thanks. So what did you want to do tonight?"

"Hang out with you alone. Especially since tomorrow we're meeting your friends and family."

"They are going to love you." He said walking over to her.

"I hope so. It will probably go better than my parents." She laughed.

"Yeah." He sat down beside her on the bed. "So, time alone with me huh?"

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "I always want time alone with you."

He kissed her and they were making love. He knew tomorrow she would be meeting his family and friends. He wasn't worried that they wouldn't like her. He was more worried they would think it was too fast or bring up the past. He wanted to enjoy this. He wanted a chance to rebuild his life and do that with Sarah.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 16

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>The next morning Matt woke up wrapped in Sarah's arms and smiled. This was the fresh start he needed. And he realized he wanted to experience life with Sarah. Forever.<p>

"Good morning." Sarah said when she woke up.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I did." She smiled. "So, I guess we need to get up so I can meet your friends and family."

"Yeah." He laughed getting up. "There is another bathroom down the hall if you want to shower." He kissed her and headed in the bathroom. She smiled and followed him in. She wasn't taking a shower alone.

The office of Celebrity Press was buzzing with the story of Canada Figure Skater, Sarah Desjarden.

"This is good stuff. So, the ice princess is addicted to drug and getting those drugs from an American Professional Wrestler that she is seeing." The editor in chief said to the reporter.

"Yes. I took the photo after her press conference announcing her retirement. I don't think it's because she has accomplished everything. She is addicted to the same stuff this wrestler was suspended for. Now she is in America with him. This will blow the good girl image of Sarah Desjarden wide open."

"Run with it. I want it front page." The reporter left the office and smiled. He was going to make a name for himself with Sarah's help.

Back in Tampa, Sarah sat in the kitchen at Matt's house making the salad to go along with the steak and veggies Matt had planned to grill. It wasn't going to be a large get together. Just Matt's parents, Randy and Jana and a few of Matt's wrestling friends and their wives. But still she was a little nervous.

"Relax, everyone is going to love you." Matt said when he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm just nervous. I'm meeting new people and not because I'm skating but just because." She smiled a little.

"You are going to be great." He kissed her just as the door rang. He headed to answer it and saw it was his parents. "Mom, dad, come in."

"Thanks for the invite." His dad said as they walked toward the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad this is Sarah. Sarah, these are my parents." His parents smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." She said.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Well, everyone else will be soon. So dad, do you want to help me with the grill?"

"Yeah."

Matt's mom was just about to say something when the doorbell rang. "I will get that." She walked to the living room and opened the door. It was a few of Matt's co-workers and their wives. "Welcome everyone is out back."

Jana walked in with John Cena's wife Faith. She smiled at Sarah who came over and gave her a hug.

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"Relax, everything's going to be fine. Faith, this is Matt's girlfriend Sarah. Sarah, this is John Cena's wife Faith."

"It is so nice to finally meet you. Jana's talked about you nonstop since coming back from Jamaica. And I've heard a lot about you from Matt too."

"It's nice to you too." Sarah smiled.

"Everything is ready outside." Matt said walking in. "Hey, Faith."

"Matt." Faith smiled. "Well, let's head outside."

Everyone was soon seated at the tables. Everyone seemed nice but Sarah was still nervous.

"So, Sarah." John said. "Matt and everyone said you're a figure skater?"

"I am or was." She laughed. "I just retired from amateur competition."

"Amateur competition?" Faith asked.

"Amateur competition is where you compete in the national championship, the world championship and the Olympics. Pro is where you skate and you get paid. You don't get paid as an amateur."

"Oh okay." Faith smiled. "But you're good right?"

"Sarah is the best." Matt said. "She is a multiple Canadian National Champion, a multiple World Champion and she is an Olympic Gold Medalist. The highest honor."

"So, you're Canadian?" Matt's mom asked.

"Yes I am." Sarah smiled.

"I bet it's beautiful in the winter."

"It is. But I love the sun."

"I like you already. And I love what you're doing for my son." Matt smiled. Sarah excused herself as her cell phone rang.

"Hey Mom."

"Have you seen the news this morning?"

"No why?"

"I'm sending you a link to a magazine article. Read it." Suzanne hung up before Sarah could say anything.

Sarah pulled up her email on her Iphone and clicked the link her mom had sent. It brought up an article for Celebrity Press Magazine.

"Canada's ice Princess addicted to drugs and shacking up with American Professional Wrestler." Sarah read out loud. She walked back to the patio where everyone was. "Matt, can I see you please?"

"Sure." He got up and followed her in. "What's going on?"

She went to the laptop and brought up the article. "This." She said pointing to it.

"Canadian Figure Skater Sarah Desjarden has recently announced her retirement from skating. She claims it's because she wants to live a normal life and do normal things but this magazine has found out that isn't the case." Matt read. He didn't noticed everyone else coming in. "An anonymous source has told this magazine that Sarah is addicted to drugs. This comes as a shock to her fans and fellow competitors as well as the shocking news that she is currently involved with WWE superstar, Matt Korklan or Evan Bourne as he is known. The anonymous source told this magazine that it was Bourne who introduced the figure skater to the drugs. Everyone knows he was recently suspended for a second violation of the wellness policy of the WWE."

Matt looked at Sarah and continued to read the article. "The source has said that Sarah and Korklan met and started seeing each other while the skater was out with her knee injury. It was during this time that the skater became addicted to unknown drug that the source did not name. After a press conference in which Sarah announced her retirement, she was seen leaving with the American Professional Wrestler. Sarah's addiction tarnishes the Sweetheart Nice Girl Reputation that has been the skater's trademark. Until now, Sarah has had a spotless reputation with no trouble from the law or anything else. How could the Sweetheart of Canadian Figure Skating fall so far? Is her relationship with Korklan clouding her judgment?"

"This is a lie. We'll get the lawyers to sue them." Matt looked at her and then at everyone else. He'd nodded and ushered everyone outside as Sarah called her mother back.

"I take it you saw the article." Suzanne said when she picked up the phone.

"Yes I saw it." Sarah replied. "It's lie. I'm not addicted to drugs or anything like that."

"I know that Sarah but this hurts your reputation." Suzanne sighed. "This would have never happened if you hadn't retired."

"Mom, this people are lying. Can you just contact our lawyer and see what we can do?"

"Yes. I will let you know." Sarah hung up and looked at Matt.

"I'm sorry Sarah."

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes I do. If you hadn't met me, none of this would be happening."

"I'm glad I met you. I've loved every day of it. Now can we please get back to the party?" He sighed and walked outside.

The party ended shortly after and everyone headed home. Matt and Sarah cleaned up things and then headed upstairs. Matt couldn't believe that article. He felt horrible for Sarah. Her reputation was perfect and flawless. And now it was ruined. He wished he could think of a way to fix it for. She didn't deserve this.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 17

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Matt was pretty quiet the rest of the day. He hated that his relationship with Sarah had led to the article and her name being dragged through the mud. He felt the stress starting to return and the old familiar urge crept up on him. But he'd come too far to fall back into those old, addictive habits. Jana watched him throughout the party and pulled him to the side once everyone had gone.<p>

"This isn't your fault. This is some bullshit sleaze reporter who wants a boost for his readership. The guy went off half cocked without knowing the facts."

"This whole thing has ruined her. Even if it's not true, people will suspect something. Maybe she'd be better off if she'd never met me."

"You're an idiot. Haters are always going to talk. You've overcome your demons Matt. And I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. Don't do anything stupid to fuck it up. If you and Sarah stick together, you can get through this."

Matt nodded when Sarah walked into the room. Jana looked at them both and then Randy. "We are going. Call me tomorrow." She hugged Matt and then Sarah. She and Randy headed out leaving Sarah and Matt.

"Sarah, I think we need to talk."

"Okay, talk."

"What are you going to do about the article?"

"My parents are contacting their lawyer and he is going to take care of it."

"But it ruined your reputation. Even though it isn't true, people will think you are." He sighed as he sat down. "They will continue with this."

"So, let them. I can hold a press conference and dispute this. It will be fine."

"I don't know that it will be." He looked at her. "This will continue as long as we continue to see each other."

"What are you saying, Matt?"

"I think we should break up. I don't want to ruin your life or career anymore."

"Do you think I care about that? My career is over as I am retired." She walked over to him. "You could never ruin my life. You have made my life so much better."

"Go home Sarah. I won't cause you anything but pain. I love you but I won't put you through that. It's better to do it now before we get too much deeper into this." He sighed as she stood there looking at him. "Just...GO!" He said before he stormed outside and sat down by the pool. She looked at him in the fading glow of the light of day and thought how it was a perfect metaphor. The sunset signaled the end of the day and her relationship with Matt all at the same time. She packed her stuff up and made arrangements for a ticket home.

She got to the airport and walked into the airport gift shop. She wanted some gum before her flight. She walked to the magazine rack and saw where a lot of tabloids had the story on their covers. She sighed and picked up a few to read on the plane. She paid for everything and headed to catch her flight. She sent a text to Jana and told her she was going home to Canada. She looked out the window as the flight headed to Canada. She couldn't believe that her relationship with Matt was over. It wasn't how she wanted it to go but she wasn't going to make him be in anything. If he didn't want to be with her, then she would let him go.

Jana took her phone out when she and Randy got home. She saw she had a message from Sarah. She smiled as she opened it but she frowned once she read it. 'Going home to Canada. Matt broke up with me and told me to leave. Call or text or email me. Sarah."

Jana grabbed her car keys and her purse and slipped on her flip flops. Randy looked at her.

"Babe, where are you going?"

"To kick Matt's ass. He broke up with Sarah and sent her home." Randy slid on some shoes.

"I'm going with you." He said as he jumped in the car.

They headed to Matt's. Jana couldn't believe he broke up with Sarah after she told him not to do something stupid. They arrived at Matt's and Jana headed in without knocking.

Sarah sighed as she sat on the plane. She had been reading the magazines she got at the airport gift shop. Each one said the almost the same thing. They all were saying Sarah was addicted to drugs. She placed them down on the table in front of her. She wasn't really looking forward to going home.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jana asked as she walked outside to the pool. "That girl loves you and you just push her away?"

"Nice to see you too Jana." Matt said.

"Why'd you break up with her and send her away?"

"I didn't cause her anything but pain. It's like everything else in my life. Everything I touch turns to shit. I've already killed one woman I loved, I won't destroy another one." He said as he got up and went inside.

"Is that honestly what you think? Matt, the accident wasn't your fault. That truck came out of nowhere. You've punished yourself enough. And yeah you fucked up with the drugs. But you're clean now. And Sarah is the one who helped you get your shit together. You weren't the only one who lost them. Annie was my friend too. But you've got to let them go Matt. You've got to let them go and move on. That's what she'd want for you. And she'd love Sarah. God, you piss me off sometimes."

"Jana, it's just better that Sarah and I broke up before things got too serious."

"Got too serious? It was serious." Jana replied. "You were her first date, first kiss, the first guy she slept with. She lost her virginity to you. Do you think that's not serious?"

"I know it's serious. But I'm not going to ruin Sarah's life and reputation."

"Oh My God. Are listening to yourself? I've got news for you Matt, dumping her at the first sign of trouble has destroyed her. I love you like a brother. But sometimes you can't see a good thing when it's right in front of your face."

"Jana, just let it go." He said and walked off.

Sarah arrived in Canada and took a cab to her house. She pulled up to the gate and put in her code and had the cab drive up. She paid the cab and got her suitcase.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Suzanne asked her daughter. "I thought you were in Tampa with Matt."

"Yeah I was but I need to get ready for my final skate." She said walking in.

"Oh are you heading back?"

"No, I'm staying in Canada."

"Sarah, what's going on?"

"Matt broke up with me okay? He didn't want to ruin my reputation anymore. He feels s that he is to blame for that article."

Suzanne looked at her daughter standing there on the verge of tears. She hugged her. "I'm so sorry baby."

"For what mom? You got your wish. It's over." She said as she pulled away and walked upstairs to her room. Jack walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Our daughter's first broken heart. Guess it's tough at any age."

"See if you can get through to him." Suzanne said. Jack looked at her. "I know I said I didn't want them together. But I don't want to see her broken hearted like this either."

"I will call him." Jack walked to his office to call Matt.

Sarah changed into her practice outfit for skating and headed to her ice rink. That was what she loved about having her own ice rink that she could go there anytime. She stepped onto the ice and headed over the CD player. She picked out the song she had skated to as an exhibition performance. She placed it in the CD player and headed to the center of the rink. She pressed the play button on the remote and threw it aside. Skating was the thing that she did whenever she was upset.

She took a breath as Evanescence "My Immortal" started playing. She skated the routine she had done a hundred times. It was the first time since her surgery that she tested her knee with jumps and spins. She landed everything perfectly. Suzanne watched from the observation window as Sarah skated. She hoped Jack could talk to Matt.

Matt sighed as he heard the phone ring. He didn't pick it up. He didn't want to talk to whoever it was. He just wanted to forget. He wanted to forget Sarah. Forget the fact that in the short time they'd known each other, he'd fallen in love with her. Forget the hurt look on her face when he'd told her to go. Forget it all. Jana was wrong. He'd destroyed everything he touched. He looked over at the picture of Annie. He sighed, unable to stop the sob that escaped his throat and seemed to echo against the quiet of the house. "I'm so sorry, Annie. I'm so, so sorry."

The machine picked up. "Matt, its Jack Desjarden, please call me when you get this." Jack sighed as he hung up. He thought for a minute. If Matt wouldn't answer the phone, he would fly to Tampa and see him personally. He wanted to explain that he had nothing to do with the article. His lawyer was in the process of filing a suit against the magazine.

Jana sighed as she and Randy arrived home. "What is the matter with him?"

"It's the moment of doubt before he realizes she's what he wants. Every guy has it."

"Every guy?"

"Yes. Every guy has that moment of doubt then it becomes clear that that girl is the one you want. Matt will see that he wants Sarah."

"I hope so."

Jack got on the plane and flew to Tampa. He had to at least try to talk to Matt. He had seen in Matt's eyes that he loved Sarah. He had to try to get Matt to see that it wasn't his fault about that article.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 18

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Matt walked to the door a few hours later and sighed when he saw Sarah's father standing there.<p>

"You look like hell."

"What do you want?"

"Explanations."

"Look okay, I get it. I'm not what you wanted for her. Either of you. You have her back now. She can recover from this and move on to somebody better."

"That's impossible."

"People do it every day."

"Not Sarah. She's put her whole heart and soul to this. She's put her trust and faith in you. She loves you Matt. And I think you're being a gigantic selfish asshole. You tucked tail and ran at the first sign of trouble."

"I did what was best."

"You gave in to your delusions and let your demons win. Have your moment of doubt. Try and push her away. You're going to realize soon enough that she's as much a part of you as you are of her. I just hope she's still there when you come around. You're her first love and from what I can tell, the man she wants to be her only love. And you're worthy of her. But you damn well better start acting like it soon."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Both men turned to see Jana standing there.

"I have to remember to take away your key." Matt said.

Jack looked at Matt. "I said what I needed to say. Matt, my daughter loves you and yes me and my wife didn't think you were good enough for her. But we were wrong. Don't throw away something great because of the past." Jack left and headed back to the airport. He had chartered a plane and could leave when he wanted too.

Sarah skated some more to different songs trying to get her mind off things but she always thought about Matt. She decided to dedicate her final skate to him and she wanted a song that would tell him even if he never saw it, just how much she loved him.

"If you're trying to show how much you love him, try this one." Alexsei said walking up. "Your mom called and told me about what happened."

'I'm still retiring. This doesn't change that. Granted I'm obviously not going to have my normal life with Matt but I still want a normal life."

"He might come around." Alexsei smiled. "Try this one." He handed her a CD. "I think it will say what you want." He left before she said anything else.

She looked at the CD and placed it in the player. She heard Cascada 'Every time we touch' and knew Alexsei had been right. It was the perfect song.

Jana stood there looking at Matt. It had been a few weeks since he'd broken up with Sarah. He was getting ready to practice with Randy to shake off some of the rust.

"Stop staring at me."

"Sorry." She said. "I talked to Sarah today. She's almost ready for her final skate. "

"Good for her." He said.

"They won the lawsuit." He nodded. "She asked about you."

"I hope you told her to forget to about me."

"Matt, that magazine agreed to print a retraction article. You can get back with Sarah."

"No, it's better this way."

She sighed. She knew this was a losing battle. Sarah had told her about her final skate and how it was dedicated to Matt. She would make sure that Matt was in the audience when Sarah had her final skate. She would just have to be sneaky.

"That's great Sarah." Alexsei said to her. He was helping her get ready for the final skate.

"Thanks."

"You miss him don't you?" She nodded. "Have you tried calling him? Making him listen to you?"

"It wouldn't do any good."

"This is not the Sarah I know and love. Not the same girl who skated with a sprained ankle at Nationals and won. Where's my fighter? The girl who had so much passion. She's the one who needs to make him listen."

Sarah thought about what he was saying. "Right now I want to focus on this." She headed back to the center of ice. She had to laugh at the fact that she and Matt would be in the same city for her final skate. The WWE was coming to Toronto and she was skating her final skate there. Maybe she could talk to him.

Matt walked back to his hotel room after practicing with Randy. He just wanted to take a shower and relax. He'd be making his return in Toronto. He sighed. He hated being in Canada now. It made him think of Sarah. But then again, most things did. He missed her. But he was doing what was best for her. He couldn't ruin things for her anymore than he already had. He took a long hot shower and then collapsed on his bed with his headphones in. He closed his eyes and shut down. He didn't want to think about anything. He just wanted to find some peace. But the minute he closed his eyes, he saw her.

Jana and Randy headed back to the hotel also. She was trying to figure out how to get Matt to the ice rink where Sarah's final skate was.

"Do you think we could get everyone to go to the ice rink so Matt will have to go too?"

"I don't know if everyone wants to go see a figure skating competition."

"I'm sure we could. We have to get Matt there and let him see Sarah's skate. Once he realizes that she is skating for him and he hears the song, he will see that he wants to be with her."

"I love your optimism. I'll see if I can get a few of the guys to go with us." Randy said. "Now can you stop stressing about this? It's not good for the baby." She nodded.

Suzanne, Jack and Sarah sat at the table eating dinner. They would be leaving for Toronto the next day. Both were finally supporting Sarah's decision to retire. Jack hated that he couldn't get through to Matt. Sarah had been focused on her skating but both knew she was hiding how heartbroken she was.

"I heard that the WWE is going to be in Toronto at the same time the showcase is." Suzanne said as they ate.

"Great." Sarah replied. She had heard from Jana that Matt was getting ready to make his comeback.

"We could get tickets if you wanted to go." Jack added.

"No, I will have too much to do with the showcase."

"You have this routine down cold. You should go have some fun. And I know your friend Jana will be there. She's a nice girl. I like her a lot." Jack said.

"When did you meet her?"

"When I went to Tampa to talk to Matt." Jack or Suzanne hadn't told Sarah he had gone.

"You went to Tampa?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk to Matt. He loves you, I know he does and you love him." He looked at his daughter. "I was trying to help because you're my baby and I hate to see you hurting."

"I had to get heartbroken eventually right? Isn't that every girl's experience at least once." Sarah pushed her plate away. "I'm going to go skate." She got up and walked out to the ice rink.

Suzanne sighed. "We have got to get those two together." Jack nodded.

"I agree. But how?"

"Get the tickets to WWE anyway. We will get Sarah there. And call that Jana girl. Maybe together we can get them back together."

Jack nodded as they finished up dinner. He hoped by working together they could get Matt and Sarah back together.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 19

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Jana had managed to get John Cena and his wife, Faith and Punk and his girlfriend Miranda to join them. She'd also somehow convinced Mike and his girlfriend Baileigh and Justin and his girlfriend Brianna to come along. Now all she had to do was grab Matt and make him come along.<p>

"Hey, Matt." She said when she saw him in catering.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Well, a bunch of us are going to see a show and we wanted you to come."

"What show?"

"A showcase."

"Yeah. At the civic center." Matt looked at her. He knew that's where Sarah was having her final skate.

He'd seen the signs everywhere when they'd pulled in to town. "No thanks." He said. Jana sighed.

"I was afraid you'd say that." She said as Randy and John walked up beside him. "Let's go. The show starts in an hour and I don't want to be late."

"So you're just going to kidnap me and force me to go watch my ex girlfriend skate?"

"Yes, because rumor has it, she is dedicating her final skate to you." Jana smiled as John and Randy pretty much dragged him outside to the car. She was excited for Matt to see Sarah as well as to see Sarah skate in person.

They were soon on their way to the civic center. The guys dragged him in and he sat down with everyone.

Sarah stood backstage getting herself prepared. She knew the routine was perfect and now she just had to hit all the elements of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Canadian Figure Skating Exhibition." Everyone heard over the announce system. "Tonight we will have showcases from the top Canadian figure skaters as well as the final skate of Olympic Champion Sarah Desjarden. We hope you enjoy the show."

Sarah stood backstage shaking off the nerves. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, getting into the zone like she always did before a skate.

"You're going to be great. Don't worry. But I'm going to miss you." Alexsei said hugging her. "Remember. After you skate, you go find Matt and talk to him. Make him listen to you." She nodded. That was easier said than done.

Matt and the others sat there as a few skaters skated. They were waiting for Sarah to take the ice.

"I really don't want to be here." Matt said to them.

"Too bad." Jana replied.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Sarah Desjarden as she skates what will be her final skate. Sarah is one of Canada's favorite skater and one of our best. So please welcome Sarah Desjarden."

The crowd clapped as Sarah skated to the center of the rink. Jana had told her that Matt was there. She took a breath as 'Everytime We Touch' began to play. Jana watched Sarah skate with such passion and perfect elements.

"She really is good." Faith replied as they watched.

"Yes, she is." Jana added. She smiled as she looked over at Matt. He was watching Sarah intently. "She looks beautiful doesn't she?" Jana asked. Matt looked over at her and then back at the ice and nodded.

"You need to talk to her. You need to make things right with her."

"I wouldn't know what to say."

"Tell her what's in your heart Matt. Stop beating yourself up about all your screw ups. Embrace something good in your life."

Sarah landed every jump and did every spin perfectly. It was one of her best skates. She ended the program in the center of the rink. Once she did, she bowed to the crowd as they threw roses, flowers and bears onto the ice. She smiled and waved to the crowd and cried a little. This had been her final time on the ice. It was bittersweet really. She was sad to not skate anymore but happy to be starting a new chapter in her life. And she desperately hoped Matt would be a part of it.

"Now, is your chance, Matt?" Jana said handing him a backstage pass. "I got it from Sarah's dad. Now, go tell her that you love her and want her back."

Matt looked at the pass in his hand and then back at Jana. She could see that he was afraid. She sighed. "I know you're scared. But right now, you really need to grow some balls and beg her to forgive you. She loves you Matt and you love her. Now, go back stage and get your girl." She said as she gave him a little shove.

He showed the pass to the guard and was pointed to Sarah's dressing room. He wasn't sure what he was going to say or if she would even listen. He came to the door and knocked on it.

"Matt, nice to see you." Suzanne said to him. "Sarah should be back in a few. So, I will leave you guys." She might not have wanted Sarah and Matt together before but she wanted her daughter happy and if that was with Matt then so be it.

Matt looked around the room while he waited. A part of him wanted to leave and let her move on but another part wanted to tell her how stupid he had been.

Sarah walked down the hall and was congratulated by the others on a great skate. She got to her dressing room and headed in. She was shocked to see Matt there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I uh...I came to talk to you."

"You didn't want to talk to me before remember?"

"I was wrong."

"Go on." She said with her arms crossed. Matt smiled.

"I shouldn't have ended things the way I did. But I saw that article and all I could think about was how I'd ruined another good thing in my life. How that's all I've ever been able to do. And I figured if I let you go, you could find someone better." He said. He walked over to her. "I've been miserable without you. And Jana has reminded me everyday what an idiot I am." Sarah smiled.

"Don't blow this again. Or I'll get Randy to RKO you." Matt looked at her with eyebrows raised.

"You know what an RKO is?"

"I may have expanded my movie collection with some wrestling DVDs. I mean it's important for a girl to know what the man she loves does for a living."

"You love me?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well duh!" She said as she kissed him.

He pulled away and smiled. "I love you, Sarah."

"That's good." She smiled back. "So, how did Jana get you here?"

He laughed. "They basically kidnapped me. So, are you done skating for tonight?"

"I'm done with skating for good. Unless I decide to teach or just skate on my own rink."

"So, you can leave?"

She smiled a little. "Yeah. Let's get out of here." She grabbed her stuff and they headed out.

Matt and Sarah walked out and spotted the rest of the guys standing there. Jana smiled and leaned her head against Randy's shoulder. She elbowed him in the ribs a little and he reached in his pocket and pulled out the keys to his rental.

"Take her somewhere nice and we will all meet for breakfast in the morning." Jana said smiling as she gave Sarah a hug and then hugged Matt.

"You're a pain in the ass you know that?" He asked. She nodded.

"But you love me anyway. Now go." She said back as she pulled away.

Matt took Sarah's hand and they headed to the rental. They were soon on their way. "So, where do you want to go?"

"We can go back to my hotel and order room service."

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled. "What hotel?"

"The Hilton." He nodded and they headed out to the hotel.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 20

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Matt woke up the next morning in bed with Sarah, the events of the night before playing in his head. He'd taken Jana's advice and grown some balls. After leaving the arena, he and Sarah came back to her room after ordering room service, they spent the night making love.<p>

"Good morning." She said as she woke up.

"Morning."

"I was worried this was a dream." She smiled and kissed him. "I really did miss you."

"I missed you too Sarah." He replied pulling her closer. "I was an idiot."

"Yeah you were but that's in the past. We are starting over right? This isn't just a one night thing and today you're going to say we can't be together."

"No, we are back together. I don't want to be apart from you again."

She smiled and kissed him. "We need to get dressed for breakfast." She said as she got up. "Are you coming to the shower with me or not?"

He smiled and followed her in. They made love again in the shower and then got dressed and headed out. They were meeting Jana and Randy downstairs in the hotel restaurant.

Jana smiled when they walked into the restaurant half an hour late. She put down her fork and raised an eyebrow at them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't wait anymore. I was starving." She said. Matt smiled.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"So are you guys back together or what?"

"We are back together." Sarah replied as they sat across from them. The waitress came and they gave her their order.

"Finally. Glad Matt manned up and admitted he was a jerk and wrong." Jana replied.

"Thanks Jana." He replied. "But you're right. I was a jerk and wrong. But I've wised up. I love Sarah and I don't want to be away from her again."

"Good." Randy replied. "So, now that we fixed Matt's love life, we can focus on the baby and the wedding."

"And it's only right that both of his Godparents be in his life." Jana said.

"Both?" Matt asked.

"You and Sarah of course."

"Wedding?" Sarah asked.

"I may have asked Jana to marry me." Randy said. Jana smiled and flashed her ring.

"And I may have said yes." Jana said looking at Matt.

"Congratulations." Sarah said hugging them both. "That's great. And I'm excited to be a godmother."

"We are planning the wedding for before the baby comes."

"I'm so happy for you both." Matt replied.

"So, any chance of that with you guys?" Jana asked with a smile.

"Jana, we just got back together. I think we need some time before we consider that." Matt replied.

"I'm just saying." Jana laughed as Sarah's phone rang.

"Excuse me." She said picking up. "Hey mom. No I'm fine. I'm with Matt. Yeah I will see later bye." Sarah looked at the group. "Sorry, mom just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Matt sighed. It was never going to change with them. Suzanne and Jack would always hate him. "She also told me to tell you hello and she would like to see us soon."

"We should go after breakfast. Just get it over with." Matt said.

"I agree." She replied. "Don't worry, they don't hate you."

"Yeah they do."

"Things change Matt. Let's just see what they have to say. Either way, we are together. I'm not letting anyone or anything ruin this."

Jana smiled. "You guys should go. Talk to Sarah's parents and then we can all go to Tampa together."

Matt looked at her and smiled and nodded. "I'm going to go take a nap." Matt and Sarah hugged her and Randy and then walked hand and hand outside the restaurant.

They headed to the room where her parents were staying. Matt wondered what exactly they wanted to say. Yeah they had a hand in getting him and Sarah back together but that didn't mean they liked him. They probably just didn't want Sarah unhappy. They arrived at the room and Sarah knocked.

"Sarah, Matt glad you came." Suzanne said showing them in. "Please sit down."

Matt and Sarah took a seat on the bed. "So, what did you guys want, mom?"

"Your father and I wanted to talk to you and Matt. Matt, we realize we were wrong when you came Canada. We wanted Sarah to do what we wanted and that wasn't' right." She said. "Sarah is an adult and she can make her own decision. So, we want to apologize for what was said and how we acted. Matt, we truly are happy that you and Sarah are back together."

"And if she has faith in you, then we should too. Welcome to our family Matt." He looked over at Sarah and smiled.

"Thank you. And I promise you that the drugs are in the past. I would never do anything to hurt Sarah or cause her not to trust me. I love her."

"Good. Then we won't have a problem." Jack smiled. "Now, your mom and I are heading home. Are you going with Matt?"

"I haven't really decided yet." Sarah replied. "Matt and I haven't really discussed things."

"Alright. Well call us and let us know." Suzanne hugged her and then Matt.

"We will see you later." Sarah said taking Matt's hand and heading out. Once they were in the elevator she turned to him. "See everything is okay."

"I just am in shock. I mean your parents didn't like me."

"They're parents. But it doesn't matter if they liked you or not. I know with you is where I want to be." She smiled and kissed him.

"Let's go back to Tampa. I really want to spend time with you." He smiled and kissed her.

"Let's go." She smiled back.

They headed back to her room to pack and then they were heading to his hotel. He called on the way up to make their reservations for the flight to Tampa. She couldn't help but smile at things. She hated their time apart and now they were back together. And she wanted them to hopefully get the life she had dreamed of. A happy life together.

"Can you see us having a future together like Randy and Jana?" She asked him as they lay in bed that night. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"I can. But we can't rush into this. We have to take our time and make sure that we do this right. But just know that I love you and I can't picture my life without you in it."

She smiled and leaned up and kissed him. "I love you too and I can't imagine my life without you." She snuggled closer to him. Content that he saw their future together too. That was all she wanted. A life with him forever.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 21

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Sarah woke up in Tampa and smiled over at Matt. They'd gotten a lot closer in the time she'd been there. Jana's wedding shower was later that day and she was excited because her mom and dad were coming down from Canada to attend the wedding the next afternoon.<p>

"Good morning." She said quietly.

"Morning." He said before kissing her. "So ready for Jana's shower?"

"I am. I hope she likes the gift." She said as she got up.

"Don't worry, she will love it."

"Thanks. Now, we need to get ready because we have lots to do today. My parents get in this afternoon at four."

"And I'm picking them up?"

"No, my dad said they are getting a car." She laughed.

"I'm glad things turned out this way. And that they're so accepting of us." Matt said. "I honestly can't picture my life without you in it." She smiled and kissed him.

"I know the feeling." She said as she got up out of bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" He said grabbing her arm gently.

"We don't have time for this. We have a very busy day." She smiled.

"Oh there is always time." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

She pulled away. "I'm going to shower. If you want to continue this, then you had better followed me." She walked to the bathroom to shower and get ready. Matt thought for a minute and got up and followed her.

Jana smiled as she hung up the phone and felt Randy's arms wrap around her. "Any luck getting a hold of Matt and Sarah?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No. I guess they're a little preoccupied." She laughed. "Kidnapping him and making him face her was the best idea."

"They do come sometimes." He smiled and kissed her.

"We don't have time for this." She said pulling away. "I have my shower and I'm sure you have busy things to do."

"Right." He laughed. She had given him a list of things to take care.

"Good. Now while I get ready. Try Matt and Sarah again." She kissed him and headed into the bathroom.

He shook his head and dialed the number after she disappeared in the bathroom. Matt answered on the second ring.

"Hey." He said breathlessly.

"Sounds like you're having a good morning." Randy laughed.

"Yeah."

"Jana wanted me to call and make sure we were all set. Since the girls have the shower, maybe you'd want to come with me to take care of a few things for tomorrow."

"That sounds great."

"Okay. Will be by in an hour or so to get you."

"See you then."

"Who was that?" Sarah asked coming out of the bathroom in her robe.

"Randy. He wanted me to go with him to take care of a few things while you girls are at the shower." He said walking over to her.

"I know that look. We just got a shower and we need to get ready." She smiled and kissed him. "But maybe tonight we can have a little fun."

"I'm going to hold you to that." He kissed her and headed to get dressed.

Sarah soon was on her way to the shower. She had met most of the girls who Jana knew but there were a few she hadn't yet and she was still a little nervous about meeting people.

She knocked on the door and Jana answered smiling at her. "You look gorgeous."

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" Sarah asked laughing.

"Relax. Most of the women here know the story and want to meet the woman who brought Matt back to life."

Sarah smiled and walked in. She calmed her nerves as she did. "Everyone who doesn't already know, this is Sarah Desjarden."

"So, this is the Sarah who stole Matt away from me." Kelly said walked up. She politely shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Sarah."

"You too." Sarah replied. She wasn't sure how to respond since it seemed that Kelly liked Matt.

"Kelly, I told you before. Matt was never yours and he was never going to be yours." Jana said. "Stick with Zack."

"Relax, I was just kidding." Kelly replied. "I'm happy with Zack and I'm happy that Matt is happy with Sarah here."

"Good. Because if you try to come between them, I will hurt you. And you won't know when it's coming. Do you understand?"

Kelly looked around at everyone in the room. "We agree with Jana, Kelly." Beth said. "Matt deserves to be happy and Sarah makes him happy."

"I have no plans to come between Matt and Sarah. I was kidding. I'm happy with Zack."

"Good." Beth said smiling. "Now Sarah, let's sit over here and talk about how you guys fell in love in the first place."

Sarah sat down and told them all about meeting Matt in Jamaica and a little about their dates. She wasn't comfortable sharing intimate details so that much she left out.

"That sounds so romantic." Layla said to her.

"Thanks." Sarah smiled. "Sometimes it seems so unreal but then I'm with Matt and I know it is."

"Its way more romantic than how Randy and I met."

"How did you guys meet?"

"I fell into his arms. Literally. I was hanging a picture in Matt's house and my foot slipped off the ladder. I closed my eyes expecting to hit the floor and when I opened them, I was looking into the bluest eyes I had ever seen."

"And it worked out great." Beth smiled. "You and Randy are perfect for each other just like Sarah and Matt."

Sarah smiled at Jana. The girls were nice and she wasn't uncomfortable as she thought she might be. Outside of Kelly's remark about her taking Matt away, everything was good.

The guys sat in the restaurant after running the errands that Jana wanted.

"So, Matt, things seem to be going good for you and Sarah." Randy said to him.

"Things are great. I love her so much."

"You're in love." Matt smiled.

"I guess I am."

"So are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"I do have a ring picked out."

Well, what's it like?" Matt smiled as he got out the picture of it. It was a three carat round stone surrounded completely by smaller diamonds in a platinum setting. "Wow, that's beautiful and so Sarah."

Matt laughed. "Thanks. I just hope she will say yes when I decide to ask her."

"Of course she will say yes and then you guys will get married and have kids. Just have a great life."

"Wow, you've got my whole future planned out." Matt laughed.

"Not me. Jana. She said this would happen. She has a way of knowing this stuff. I'm glad I caught her. And I'm glad you asked her to help decorate your house."

Matt had to laugh because it was true about Jana knowing thing. "Yeah me too. It's not overly girly but not too masculine either. Which is good if and when Sarah does move in."

"If you asked her to marry you, odds are good she will move in." Randy laughed.

"I know that but I'm not sure when I'm going to ask her."

"Can't help you there. Only you will know the answer to that one." Randy said.

"I know. I just want it to be romantic because that's what she deserves."

"Matt, I'm sure whatever you do will be fine. Sarah will say yes no matter where you ask her."

"Thanks." Matt smiled.

Jana looked at Sarah after everyone left. "So, any news on the wedding front for you and Matt?"

"Not yet. I'd like to think it'll happen."

"Oh it will. And you'll have a couple of babies."

"Wow and how do you know this?"

"Because I know you and Matt are perfect for each other and therefore, you will have a great life with kids."

Sarah laughed. "Well I hope so. Because I know he is the one. And I know that's probably weird for some people because he is the only guy I have ever dated or anything, but I just know. He is the one."

"It's not weird Sarah. It's perfect and romantic." Jana smiled. "Now, let's get this shower going and get ready for the wedding tomorrow."

The girls soon were opening the gifts and playing the games. Sarah made sure to keep a record of the gifts for her. After the shower, Sarah headed back to Matt's. Jana was going to meet up with Randy before she came over to stay the night. She wanted to follow tradition about him not seeing her before the wedding.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 22

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Jana stood in the bride's room the next day and sighed. She was excited that the day had finally arrived when she and Randy would be husband and wife. She looked over at Matt who was getting ready to walk her down the aisle.<p>

"Ask her today. She'll say yes."

"And how are you so sure about that and how did you know I was going to ask her?"

"Oh someone told me" She smiled. "And I know she will say yes because she loves you and you guys are meant to be."

"Thanks. Well let's get you married." He smiled and offered her his arm. She smiled as she took it and they headed to their place. Her bridesmaids were already lined up.

"Are you sure about this?" Matt asked her as they stood there. "Me asking her today I mean."

"Yeah. You should totally ask her today. At the reception, grab two glasses of champagne, take her off in a nice quiet corner and tell her what's in your heart."

He smiled as the music started and they began their walk down the aisle. They got to the end of the aisle and Randy smiled at her and Matt. He took Jana's hand and they walked to where the officiant was.

"We are gathered here today to join in marriage Jana and Randy. Marriage is a holy union and not to be entered into lightly. Randy and Jana, do you come here today of your own free will to be joined in marriage?"

"We do." They answered together.

Matt glanced over at Sarah who smiled at him and he turned his attention back to the front.

"I understand that Randy and Jana have written their own vows?" Both nodded. "We will start with Jana."

"Three years ago, I went to help my best friend decorate his new house. And he had a bunch of his other friends over at the time. I had no way of knowing at the time that by helping my best friend, I'd find the most wonderful thing in the world. Randy, words can't even begin to describe how much you mean to me. I love you now and forever."

"Randy."

"Jana, I never really thought much about marriage and family. But meeting you changed that. I think I loved you in that first moment. I love you more today than I did then and I know I will love you forever. I can't think of anything better than sharing my life with you."

"The rings please." He took the rings from the attendants. "Take the ring and place it on Randy's finger and repeat these words. Randy, this ring is a symbol of our love for each other. Our undying promise that we will live in love for the rest of our lives."

Jana took the ring and put in on. "Randy, this ring is a symbol of our love for each other. Our undying promise that we will live in love for the rest of our lives."

"Randy, take this ring and place on Jana's finger and repeat these words. Jana, this ring is a symbol of our love for each other. Our undying promise that we will live in love for the rest of our lives."

Randy took the band and placed it on and repeated the words to her. "Jana, this ring is a symbol of our love for each other. Our undying promise that we will live in love for the rest of our lives."

"Jana, do you take Randy as your husband? To love and comfort from this day forward."

"I do."

"Randy, do you take Jana as your wife? To love and comfort from this day forward."

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Randy gave Jana's hand a little tug and pulled her to him crushing his lips against hers. Their friends erupted in applause and Jana laughed as they broke apart at something he'd said to her.

Matt smiled at them as the preacher announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton. He wondered if their wedding day would be like that. Sarah looking at him lovingly, laughing at some private joke between the two of them. And Jana's sentiment from earlier echoed in his head. She'd say yes. And that one word would send him into the rest of his life. The rest of their lives together. And he couldn't wait. He couldn't wait to call her his wife. To see her lying in bed with their babies resting on her chest. And he wasn't as nervous and unsure as he had been before. He was sure. Beyond a doubt. He was going to ask her. His hand went to his pocket as he followed Jana and Randy back down the aisle, his fingers tightened around the ring box.

They soon arrived at the reception. Everyone congratulated the newlyweds and were soon enjoying the food and dancing. Matt looked at Sarah as Randy and Jana headed to the dance floor for their first dance. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips kissing it gently as they watched the dance. Once it was done, Jana and Randy invited everyone onto the dance floor for a couples dance.

Matt put his hand around Sarah's waist and took her hand in his and pulled her close. The song, Love of my life by Sammy Kershaw was playing as they danced. He listened to lyrics and realized this was the perfect time to ask her.

"Sarah, I have something I want to ask you."

"Okay." Sarah smiled as he pulled away. She was shocked when he got down on one knee.

"Sarah, I love you more than anything in the world. And I would love nothing more for you to be my wife." He opened the ring box. "Will you marry me?"

Sarah's eyes filled with tears as she said five words. "Yes, I will marry you."

Jana smiled. "Way to take her off to the side and not make a scene." She said as she walked over and hugged Matt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upstage you. But it felt like the right time." Matt said as he hugged her.

"I know." Jana laughed and hugged Sarah. "So let me see the ring." Sarah smiled as she showed her. "Wow, that's very nice."

"Thanks." Sarah smiled.

"Congratulations." Jana said hugging them again. "Now, I am going to go on my honeymoon. Don't get her pregnant while I'm gone."

"No promises." Matt said laughing.

"Well don't marry her without me here."

"Never." He smiled at Sarah. "Now, go on your honeymoon."

She hugged them and joined Randy. They were soon off to their honeymoon in Mexico. Matt and Sarah headed back to his house after the reception. Her parents had been happy about the engagement and were planning to throw them an engagement party.

"So, you really shocked me at the wedding." Sarah said as they headed into the bedroom to change. "I wasn't expecting this. Have you been planning it for a while?"

"No. It just felt like the right time to do it." He said. "And I know being with you for the rest of my life is the right thing."

She smiled and walked over to him. "I feel the same way. Being with you forever is exactly where I belong." She leaned up and kissed him. "Now, we should celebrate our engagement."

He smiled at her and led her over to the bed. They wasted no time in getting lost in the passion of each other. Knowing with each other was where they were meant to be.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 23

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Sarah stood in front of mirror in Matt's house as she smoothed out the skirt of her dress. Today was the day of their engagement party and the day Jana and Randy would be coming back. She just hoped that they got there in time.<p>

"You look beautiful." Matt said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you." She smiled and turned to face him. "You look very handsome."

"Thanks. I hoped this was okay for the party. I know your parents probably went all out."

She smiled and kissed him. "You look perfect for this party. Now, we better head to the hotel. I hope Jana and Randy get back in time."

"I'm sure they will." He smiled as he took her hand. He looked at her engagement ring again. It really was the perfect choice for her.

They got into the car that was waiting and headed to the hotel. Her parents had arranged for transportation for everyone to the party.

Jana looked over at her husband and smiled as he walked over so she could straighten his tie. "You look so handsome."

"And you look gorgeous." He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. "I might just have to show you."

"Later" she said. "Right now, we have to go wish my best friend and the love of his life well."

He took her hand and they headed out. Both were excited for Matt and Sarah.

Sarah smiled when she and Matt walked into the hotel ballroom. It was decorated with spring and summer flower arrangements. White round tables with tablecloths trimmed in pink. She saw the buffet tables nearby. There was a stage and she knew her parents hired a band. She looked around as the staff was putting the finishing touches on things.

"Please make sure everything is set perfectly." She heard as her mom walked into the room. "You both look amazing."

"Thanks mom." Sarah said hugging her.

"Thank you Mrs. Desjarden." Matt replied.

"You can call me Suzanne." Matt nodded and smiled at her."Just promise me you'll take care of her."

"You have my word."

"And his word is as good as his bond." Jana said causing them all to turn and look. Matt smiled as he hugged her.

"I'm so glad you made it." Sarah said hugging them next.

"Of course. We wouldn't miss this." Jana smiled.

"Well, I will leave you. I have things to take care of." Suzanne said walking away.

"I shudder to think what more she has planned." Sarah laughed.

"She does go all out doesn't she?" Jana laughed.

"You have no idea." Sarah laughed as she grabbed a glass of champagne. "She even got sparkling grape juice for you because you're pregnant."

"That's very considerate of her." Jana smiled as another waiter came by with a glass for her. "So, is the wedding going to be over the top like this?"

"I hope not." Sarah laughed. "I was thinking if Matt was okay with it, that we would have a simple beach wedding. Either in Florida or somewhere in the Caribbean."

"I love that idea." He smiled. "It sounds perfect."

Sarah smiled big at him. "Great. I thought it was perfect. After all, we met and fell in love on the beach in the Caribbean."

Jana smiled as she watched Sarah and Matt. They really were a cute couple. "All I ask is that you please do it before I get gigantic and fat." Matt laughed.

"We were thinking about doing it next month." Sarah said.

"That's soon." Randy replied. "You aren't pregnant are you?"

"No, I'm not." Sarah laughed. "I just don't want to wait anymore to be married to Matt."

"I feel the same way." Matt said hugging her. "I want to marry Sarah as soon possible."

"You guys are so cute and so sweet. It's kind of sickening." Jana laughed. Sarah laughed too but put her hand to her head. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I think I should just eat something." Jana smiled.

"You read my mind." Jana said as she looped her arm with Sarah's. "I'm starving."

They walked over to the buffet table and put some food on their plates. "So, did you tell your mom about how you want the wedding?"

"I haven't had a chance but I will. I'm not going to have a big wedding. I just want something simple and she will understand that."

"Good." Jana smiled as they sat down with their food. "So, are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I just needed to eat something." She said as she took a bite of her fruit salad. "I think my blood sugar is a little low."

"Are you sure that's it? I mean you and Matt have been pretty hot and heavy since getting back together. Maybe you are pregnant."

Sarah spit out the champagne she was drinking and laughed. "There's no way I'm pregnant."

"Sarah, I know you know how someone gets pregnant. There is a little chance."

"I'm careful, Jana."

"Are you on something? Like the pill or anything."

"No, I'm not."

"Exactly. Because up until you met Matt, you had no need for it. So I'm guessing you guys have been using condom which are only 97 percent effective. So there is a chance."

"But I can't be pregnant."

"I think you should take a test tomorrow morning. It's the only you will know. "Are you late?"

"Late for what?"

"Did you miss your period?"

"I don't think so." Sarah said getting out her phone. She scrolled to her calendar. "I'm a few days late but that's not saying too much. It's always been irregular."

"Take the test and see."

"Alright but I'm not pregnant."

"I'm willing to bet money you are."

Sarah laughed. She was certain that she wasn't pregnant. They were careful. She smiled as Matt and Randy walked up.

"Are you ladies having a good time?" Randy asked.

"We are but I would be even better someone would dance with me." Jana said standing up. She took Randy's hand and they headed onto the dance as other guests had already done.

Sarah looked at Matt. "So how about we dance?"

"Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah. I just needed some food. So let's dance." She smiled and took his hand. Her mind was racing though. What if Jana was right and she was pregnant? What would that mean for her and Matt?

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 24

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Sarah sat on the edge of the tub late the next morning and stared at the plus sign looking back at her. Jana had been right. She was pregnant. So many thoughts ran through her head all at once. She put a hand to her stomach and smiled faintly. None of it mattered. Not the jumble of questions, the worries she suddenly felt. All that mattered was that they were together and they were starting a family. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.<p>

"Sarah, are you okay?" Matt asked through the door. "You're been in there a little."

"I'm fine." She said standing up. There was no time like now to tell him. She took a deep breath before she opened the door.

"Good. I was worried." He said when she walked out.

"I'm fine but we do need to talk." She said sitting down on the bed.

"Alright, what's going on?" He sat down in front of her on the bed.

"I honestly don't know how to really tell you this.'

"Are you calling off our engagement?"

"NO!" She said loudly.

"Alright." He laughed. "So, tell me."

"Okay." She took another breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? Like we're having a baby, pregnant?" She nodded. He smiled and pulled her to him kissing her. She smiled when he pulled away.

"So you're happy about this?"

"Happy? Are you kidding me? I'm thrilled." He said as he kissed her again.

"Really?"

"Yes. We're having a baby. This is amazing. Why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant?"

"Because I didn't even think I was pregnant. Jana suggested last night when I got dizzy. I wasn't even thinking that I could be pregnant. I mean, we're careful."

"Yeah we are but sometimes the best things are surprises. You're happy about this right?"

"Yes, I'm so excited and happy. We're starting a family and a life together. I can't think of anything better than that. "This is something I've always dreamed of and I'm so glad we're doing this together. I love you Matt." He smiled and kissed her again. "I love you too. And I think we should invite your parents and Jana and Randy to dinner and tell them." She nodded. "Good. I will call them and you rest."

"I need to make an appointment with the doctor and make sure everything is good and find out my due date and things."

"Okay." He picked his phone and called Jana and Randy and then Sarah's parents while Sarah called the doctor for an appointment.

She made it for the following afternoon. "So, is everyone coming?"

"They are. I told them we wanted a dinner with everyone." She smiled. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I feel fine."

"Well, why don't we go rest and then we can get up later and get things ready for dinner?" she nodded and kissed him.

A few hours later, both were up and getting things ready for the dinner. Sarah was a little nervous about telling her parents. She wanted them to be happy about the baby but she wasn't sure they could.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked as they were in the kitchen making dinner.

"I'm good. Just nervous about telling everyone about the baby."

"It will be fine." He said as the doorbell rang. He walked to the door and smiled when he saw Jana and Randy standing there having what seemed like an argument.

"I told you I don't care. You are not letting Cody have a say in what our baby's name will be. No Linc and no Zelda." Matt laughed.

"Hey guys."

"Talk some sense into your friend." Jana said as she walked into the living room and hugged Sarah. "So, what's up with this dinner?"

"Let's wait until my parents get here." Sarah smiled.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant aren't you? I was so right." Jana smiled.

Sarah and Matt laughed. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

"This is so great. A little Matt running around." Jana said as she hugged Sarah and Matt.

"It might be a little Sarah." Randy added hugging them.

Jana smiled. "I definitely think a little Sarah would be better."

"Thanks, Jan." Matt said with a laugh.

"Ah, you know I love you Matt. You're a giant pain in the ass sometimes but I love you."

"Thanks Jan, I love you too." He laughed as the doorbell rang. "And that must be Sarah's parents."

"Oh how are they going to react to the little bundle of joy?" Jana smiled.

"Jack, Suzanne, glad you could come." Matt said when he opened the door.

"Thank you for the invite." Suzanne said. "So, what's up with this dinner?"

"Well, Matt and I have some news." Sarah said to them.

"Are you moving up the wedding or postponing it?" Jack asked.

"No, we still plan on getting married. The news is Matt and I are having a baby."

Suzanne stood there for a moment before she burst into tears and hugged them both tightly to her. Matt hesitated before he put his arm around her and hugged her back. "My first grandchild. I'm so excited. When are you due?"

"I have an appointment tomorrow afternoon to find out the details." Sarah said. "I'm so glad you're okay with this."

"I am so much better than okay. There is so much to consider." She said as she pulled Sarah toward the kitchen and grabbed Jana's hand as she went. Randy, Matt and Jack stood there for a minute before Jack extended his hand and shook Matt's.

"Welcome to the family son."

"Thank you sir." Matt said. Sarah's dad still terrified him in a way.

"Matt, you can call me Jack. You're marrying my daughter and you're the father of my grandchild."

"Okay, Jack." He said.

"Well, I have a feeling that the girls will be talking babies. So how about we head to the game room and watch some sports." Jack said to them. Matt nodded and they headed to the game room.

Suzanne sat down with Jana and Sarah at the table. "Okay, so we need to move up the wedding and get some baby stuff. Once you know the due date, we can plan the shower. I don't think we should have the baby and wedding shower together. That's tacky." Suzanne said quickly.

Sarah laughed. "We want to get married next month. Just a simple beach ceremony. Nothing too fancy."

"Alright. How about on the beach in Acapulco? It would be perfect. Mexico is perfect for a wedding."

Sarah thought for a minute. "I actually like that idea. I was thinking the Caribbean but Mexico would be perfect."

"Good, then talk it over with Matt and we will plan it."

"Great." Sarah smiled.

Jana went to say something but stopped when she felt the baby move. "Oh, wow." She smiled.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"The baby moved." Jana said smiling. She took Sarah's hand and placed it on her stomach. The baby moved again. Sarah smiled. "It likes you."

Sarah smiled. "I can't wait now."

"You have months." Suzanne replied. "Enjoy this."

"Thanks mom." She smiled. "So, should we feed the guys?"

"Yes we have too." Jana said.

Sarah smiled as she got out the dinner and placed it on the table. "Well someone go get them."

Jana laughed and headed off in the direction of the game room. She smiled when she walked in and saw the three of them watching the game. "You guys, dinner's ready."

Everyone headed into the dining room and they were soon having dinner. Matt looked around as they ate. Sometimes it was still hard to believe that he was happy again. That he had found someone as great as Sarah and they were expecting a baby and getting married. He couldn't be happier. He swore to make sure nothing went wrong this time. That Sarah and their child were fine.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 25

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Sarah smiled the next afternoon as she sat in the waiting room with Matt. She was a little nervous about becoming a mother but she knew in her heart that as long as they were together, they could make it work.<p>

"Sarah Desjarden?" The nurse said from the door.

"Yes." Sarah said as she and Matt got up and followed her back.

"Alright. Let's get your weight and height first" The nurse said as they stopped at a scale. "Okay, you are 5ft. 3 and weigh about 117. Let's get you to an exam room and we will do your vital signs." The nurse took her vital signs and told her to wait for the doctor to come in.

They were waiting a short time before the doctor walked in. "Ms. Desjarden, I'm Doctor Walters. So you're pregnant?"

"Yes, I took an at home test and it said it I was pregnant so I just wanted to make sure and find out the details."

"Alright. We will draw some blood and get a urine sample. Once that confirms the pregnancy, we will do an exam and the ultrasound." He looked at Matt. "I assume you're the father."

"Yes and fiancée." Matt replied.

"Okay." The doctor drew the blood and then had Sarah give him a urine sample. A little while later the doctor came in. "Well, you are pregnant. So let's do an exam to see how far along and then an ultrasound."

They did the ultrasound and exam. "Well, everything looks good. It looks like you're right about six and a half weeks. You'll be due in late September."

Sarah smiled as the doctor handed her the ultrasound photo. "Sarah, you're very healthy and I see no problem with the pregnancy. Just eat healthy and get plenty of rest."

"Thank you." Sarah smiled. She looked at the photo. That was her and Matt's baby. It seemed so amazing to her. She ran her fingers over the picture gently and smiled. She felt Matt put his arms around her and she looked up at him. She could tell he was just as happy as she was. "That's our baby." She whispered. He nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"Come on. How about I take you out for a late breakfast?" She nodded and they headed out. She couldn't wait to tell everyone her due date and show the ultrasound photo.

Jana sat in the house looking at some baby stuff over the internet. Sarah and Matt said they would stop by after the doctor's appointment and she couldn't' wait to know all the details. She was so happy for Matt. After the hell he had been through the last year or so, he deserved this happiness. She smiled at Randy as he walked into the room with a bowl of ice cream for her. He leaned down and kissed her as there was a knock on the door.

"I swear people have radar when I want you all to myself." Randy said as he walked toward the door.

"It could be Matt and Sarah. They were stopping by after the doctor's appointment to let us know all the details."

He nodded and headed to the door. "Matt, Sarah, come in."

"We didn't mean to interrupt, we just wanted to let you know the details." Sarah smiled.

"Well, tell me." Jana said.

"I'm due September 23 and everything is healthy. The baby is healthy and I am too. And this is the baby's first picture." Sarah said showing her the ultrasound.

"Oh, it's so cute. It's waving."

"I don't think it's waving." Randy laughed.

"Oh think what you want but my godchild is very smart" Jana smiled.

Sarah laughed. "As is mine." She said bending down to Jana's growing stomach. "Hello sweetheart. I love you." Matt smiled. Sarah was going to make an excellent mother.

"Girls so sappy." Randy said with a laughed. "So, Matt, looks like we are going to be father's together. I think we should make a day now that is just for the guys."

"I think so too." Matt replied as Jana and Sarah both looked at them. "What?"

"Well, we happen to agree with you. So why don't you make it Thursdays?" Sarah said. "Thursday nights with the guys."

"That sounds great." Randy said. "So are you guys hoping for a girl or a boy?"

"I don't care either way as long as it's healthy" Sarah said.

"I feel the same but I think a little girl would be perfect. She would have Sarah's eyes and personality. Not to mention her athletic ability. And she would have my athletic ability too. So she would make the perfect figure skater or gymnast."

"I think you're a little head of things." Sarah smiled. "I'm not sure I want our daughter to take after me like that. Yes it's great to be an Olympic champion but I want our child to have a normal childhood. I just want a healthy, happy baby that will grow up knowing they can be whatever they want and gave a normal life."

"And she might take after you and going into wrestling anyway, Matt." Jana said. "I'm convinced this one is a boy and he's killing me." She said as the baby moved.

"A little boy and little girl. I think we are looking at two little terrors." Matt laughed. "Especially Jana's little boy. Part her and part Randy. Such a little terror."

"Are you implying I'm a terror?" Jana asked narrowing her eyes.

"No, I'm outright saying it." He teased.

"OH you just wait Korklan. I bet your little girl will beat my little boy in the terror department. Because she will be so spoiled and we all know that spoiled kids are terrors."

"Hey, I resent that." Sarah said. "I'm not a terror."

"You my friend are the exception to the rule." Jana said causing Sarah to laugh. "But the baby is half Matt with her ornery self." Randy smiled and shook his head as he put his arm around Sarah's shoulder.

"Are they always like this?" She asked. Randy nodded.

"Pretty much. You get used to it."

Sarah smiled. This was what had been missing from her life and when she met Matt it all fell into place. Yeah it was a rough road but they had made. She looked around at her friends. Friends who liked her for her and not because she was an Olympic champion. Now she had the life she wanted and she couldn't think of anything better.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 26

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>A month later…..<p>

Sarah stood in the bride's room that would serve as the honeymoon suite at the hotel and smiled as she watched Jana on the phone with Randy.

"No, we can't stay. I wish we could too. But Matt and Sarah need this time to themselves." Sarah smiled as Jana told Randy she would see him later. "Sorry."

"If you and Randy want to stay, why don't you get another room and make it a nice vacation."

"Because this is your and Matt's honeymoon. You should be alone."

"We will be. This place is huge. We probably won't see each other." Sarah smiled. "But it's up to you."

"Let's not talk about that now. We have to get you married." Jana smiled. Sarah smiled in return. "Before we head out, I just wanted to thank you for being such a positive force in Matt's life. I've never seen him so happy and so full of light. He really does love you and the baby so much. And that's saying something. We never thought he'd be the same when Annie died. But you brought him back Sarah. You gave him a reason to believe in something again. Even when it scared the shit out of him." Sarah looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Oh, don't cry. You'll ruin your makeup."

"Thank you for believing in us and being there to give him a kick in the ass when he needed it." Sarah said causing both of them to laugh.

"Always have been, always will be." Jana said as she hugged her. "Now, let's get you married."

Sarah smiled as they walked out and her father was waiting. They took their place at the beginning of the aisle as Jana walked down. The beach and ocean in the background were perfect.

"Ready for this?" Jack asked his daughter.

"I'm ready" Sarah smiled.

Matt smiled when he saw Sarah walking down the aisle. She looked beautiful in her white sundress with flowers in her hair. She smiled when she saw Matt. She couldn't wait to be his wife. She took his hand as they stood in front of the officiant.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered her to join these two spirits. Sarah and Matt have asked us here today to share in this celebration with them. They have each decided to speak from their hearts right now."

Sarah turned to Matt. "Matt, I wasn't looking for love when you walked into my life or should I say bumped into my life." She smiled. "But it didn't take long before I was in love with you and I knew you would the one for me. I had always heard it can happen fast and I wasn't sure I believe it until you. I love you and the family we are creating together. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Matt smiled. "Sarah, love wasn't something I was sure I would find again. I wasn't looking and I honestly didn't think I would find it. But that changed when I met you. I had never met anyone like you and it opened my heart again to the possibly of love. I can't think of anything I want more than to be a family with you and our child. I love you."

"The rings." Jana and Randy handed the rings to him. "The wedding ring is a visible symbol of an invisible bond. Matt, take the ring and placed on Sarah's hand and say, I, Matt, take you Sarah to be my wife sharing with you all I have."

"I, Matt, take you Sarah, to be my wife sharing with you all I have." Matt said as he slid the band on her finger.

"Sarah, take the ring and place it on Matt's hand and say, I, Sarah, take you Matt to be my husband sharing with you all I have."

"I, Sarah, take you Matt to be my husband sharing with you all I have." Sarah smiled as she slid the band on.

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Matt smiled and pulled Sarah close kissing her softly on the lips. "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Matt Korklan."

They headed up the aisle to have some pictures taken while the guests would head over to the reception area. Matt smiled at Sarah as they stood alone out of the view of everyone for a minute.

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him. "Now, let's get these pictures taken and then head over the reception. I so want some of that cake."

He smiled and kissed her. They walked toward the reception and he smiled when Jana hugged Sarah. He couldn't believe how much he loved her. How much he was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with her. And how much he adored the idea of becoming a father. Sarah was giving that gift to him. And he was going to do whatever he could to protect her. To keep her and their baby safe. He imagined a little girl. With ringlets of her mother's honey colored hair and his smile. She'd have her mother's grace and charm and her Aunt Jana's will and determination. She would be able to do anything.

"You look deep in thought." Randy said coming up to him.

"I was just thinking about Sarah and our baby. I'm so excited to be a father."

"I know that feeling." Randy smiled at Jana. "We really lucked out."

"Yeah I guess we did. And I'm glad Jana's finally got some help keeping us both in line." Matt said.

"Me too. It's been exhausting." Jana said as she walked up with Sarah.

"Ha, ha." Randy laughed.

"Sarah, Matt." Suzanne said walking up. "I think you guys should cut the cake."

"Oh yeah. I'm so wanting some cake" Sarah smiled as she took Matt's hand and they headed over. The cake was soon cut and everyone was enjoying the reception.

After everything had settled down, Matt and Sarah headed to the honeymoon suite. They spent the rest of the night making love. Before he drifted off to sleep, Matt smiled and kissed Sarah on the forehead. He was happier than he'd ever been and he hoped the happiness lasted. Sarah had made him come alive again after everything that happened with Annie. Now he had the life he always wanted.

PLease Review!


	26. Chapter 27

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Matt paced around the waiting room as the doctor went in to check Sarah's progress. They'd been headed back to the hotel and her water had broken at the arena. He hadn't even changed clothes. Or grabbed the rest of his gear. He'd just grabbed Randy and they'd driven as fast as they could to the hospital. Randy had called Jana on the way and she'd told them she'd get their stuff and meet them there.<p>

"Any news?" Jana asked as she walked up with their stuff.

"No. The doctor is checking her progress." Matt said as he continued to pace.

"Relax, Matt. She and the baby will be fine." Jana smiled as she held her and Randy's son.

"I know." Matt said as the doctor came out of the room. Matt quickly rushed over. "How is she?"

"She's fine. Progressing like she should. She's at seven centimeters."

Matt nodded and thanked the doctor. Jana put her hand on his shoulder and made him come sit down beside her. "Randy was this nervous when Jake was born remember?" Matt nodded. "And what did you tell him?"

"Not to worry. That you would be alright and so would Jake."

"Exactly. So, Sarah and Sawyer will be fine." She smiled.

"Mr. Korklan, your wife wants you." The nurse said walking over.

Matt nodded and followed her into Sarah's room. "Hey."

"Hey." Sarah smiled. "Well, the doctor said Sawyer will be here soon."

"He told me. I'm excited but nervous."

Sarah smiled and took his hand. "Everything will be okay. Sawyer and I will be fine. You don't have to worry."

"I'm always going to worry. You're my girls." He said as he kissed her. She smiled. The smile was soon replaced with a wince as another contraction hit her. "Relax and breathe." He said as she squeezed his hand hard.

"God that was a big one." Sarah said to him. "Can I get the drugs now?"

"Let me check." Matt walked away and to the nurses' desk. He asked the nurse about the drugs and she said the doctor should be in to give them to her soon. Matt nodded and walked back into the room. "The doctor will be in in a few minutes."

Sarah nodded as Matt sat down beside her. The doctor came in a few minutes later and she was given the epidural. It helped with the pain and soon it was time to push.

"Okay, Sarah, give me a big push." The doctor said to her. Sarah did as he asked and pushed. "Okay, good. Now stop." He examined her. "Now one more big push and Sawyer will be here." She pushed one more time and soon the baby's cries were heard in the room. "You have a healthy baby girl." The doctor smiled as he handed her to Sarah.

"She's perfect." Sarah said as she held the baby but she started to feel a little weak and the nurse took the baby from her.

"Let's get Sawyer cleaned up and Dad, why don't you go tell your family she's here." The doctor said to Matt.

Matt kissed Sarah and headed out to the waiting room. Once Matt was gone, the doctor turned to the nurse. "Get the baby to the nursery and call the anesthesiologist. We are going to have to go in and operate. She's bleeding too much. I think the placenta torn the uterine wall." They prepped Sarah for surgery.

Matt walked out with his phone and smiled when he walked over to Jana, Randy, Sarah's parents and his own. "I have a beautiful daughter. Sawyer Lynn Korklan." Matt said smiling. "She's perfect." Jana smiled and hugged him. The smile faded when she saw the doctor.

"What?" He said as he turned around.

"Mr. Korklan, your wife is in surgery right now. There was a tear in her uterine wall and we had to go in to stop the bleeding."

"What does that mean exactly?" Suzanne asked.

"It's very serious. The placenta somehow attached itself to the uterine wall and when she delivered the baby, the contractions caused it to rip." He turned to Matt. "Depending on the damage, we might have to do a complete hysterectomy. It might be the only option if we can't get the bleeding under control."

"And if you do this?" Matt asked.

"She won't be able to have any more children. We are replacing the blood she has lost but if we can't get things under control, it won't matter how blood we give her."

Matt closed his eyes. It was happening again. He was going to lose her. He was going to lose her and have to raise Sawyer on his own. And the thought of his daughter was the only thing that was keeping the other urges at bay.

"She will be okay." Jana said sitting by him. "Sarah is a strong girl. She wants to be here with you and Sawyer. She isn't going to leave."

"You can't be sure of that. The doctor said this was serious." Matt sighed. "I can't lose her."

"You won't. Have faith Matt." She said as the nurse came out. Everyone stood when she did.

"Mr. Korklan, you can come see your daughter."

"Thank you. How is my wife?"

"She's still in surgery. The doctor will come and tell when there is news."

"Thank you." Matt looked to Jana and everyone "I'm going to see Sawyer. Do you guys want to come?"

"Yes." Suzanne said.

They all walked down to the nursery and Suzanne and Jana stood on either side of Matt as he held Sawyer. He smiled up at them with tears in his eyes. He was so thankful she was there. So thankful she was perfect. But he was scared to death he was going to lose Sarah. He needed her. He couldn't raise their daughter alone.

"Mr. Korklan, the doctor wants to see you." The nurse said walking up.

Matt turned to Suzanne and handed her Sawyer. "I will be right back." He walked out of the nursery and over to the doctor. "Is Sarah okay?"

"We managed to stop the bleeding but we had to do the hysterectomy. I'm sorry we couldn't stop it any other way."

"But Sarah is okay?"

"Yes, she is fine and we expect her to make a full recovery. But you won't be able to have any more children. I'm sorry."

"I don't care about that. I have my daughter and my wife is alive. They're all I care about right now." Matt said. He shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you for saving her."

"You're welcome. Once she's out of recovery, she will be in room 2345 down the hall."

Matt nodded and walked back to the nursery. He smiled when he saw Jana holding Sawyer. "Sarah's going to be fine." He said walking in.

"Oh thank god." Suzanne said hugging him.

"They managed to stop the bleeding but they did the hysterectomy."

"So, she can't have any more children." Jana said.

"Yes but we have Sawyer. That's all we need." Matt replied.

"You're right. You and Sarah have this beautiful little girl." Suzanne said. "I'm going to go tell Jack and Randy that Sarah is fine."

Once she had left, Jana turned to Matt as he took Sawyer back from her. "Are you okay with that?"

"I am. I know Sarah and I wanted more children but I would rather have Sarah and Sawyer then to be without her."

"There's always adoption or surrogacy. We'll figure something out." Jana said. "I'm so glad she's okay. I don't know if I could handle you, Randy, Jake and Sawyer on my own." Matt smiled. "I love you Mattie."

"I love you too." He smiled as he held Sawyer. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. I see a lot of Sarah in her but you too." She smiled. "She's perfect."

"Yes she is." He smiled when a nurse walked in.

"Mr. Korklan, your wife is in her room. I can take you there."

"Thank you." He handed Sawyer to a nurse. "I'm going to see my wife. Will you bring Sawyer to the room later?"

"Yes, I will." She smiled as she took the baby.

Sarah opened her eyes a few hours later and groaned, waking Matt up from where he'd been asleep beside her bed. "Where's Sawyer?" she asked. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"She's right here baby. She's perfect." Matt said as he brought their daughter into view. "You had a tear in your uterus. They had to do a hysterectomy." Sarah closed her eyes a little. "I know you're disappointed. I know we talked about having more babies. But I would rather have one perfect child and see you here to help me raise her than to have a million babies without you."

Sarah moved up on the bed a little bit and Matt handed Sawyer to her. "She's perfect." She said holding back the tears.

"Hey." Matt said sitting on the bed in front of Sarah. "Everything is going to be okay. We can always adopt or there are other ways to have a child." He kissed her gently and then kissed Sawyer on the forehead. "I think our family is perfect with you, me and Sawyer."

Sarah nodded and smiled. She looked at her daughter in her arms. Her and Matt's perfect little girl. She realized he was right. This was all they needed.

PLease Review!


	27. Chapter 28

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Two Years Later...<p>

Matt smiled as he sipped his coffee and watched Sarah feeding Sawyer. She was such a good mother. Never complaining about anything. Always being loving and content. It broke his heart that they wouldn't be able to add to their family. Sarah looked up at him and smiled and Sawyer turned her head.

"Morning Daddy..."

"Morning baby girl...Morning beautiful." He said as he kissed Sawyer and then kissed Sarah. Sawyer giggled. "What do my two favorite girls have planned today?"

"We go see Jake and Aunt Jana..." Sawyer said.

"Oh really? And where will Daddy and Uncle Randy be?"

"I don't know Daddy..."

Sarah smiled and got up from the table and cleared the table. "Jana called and asked if we could bring Sawyer for a play date with Jake and dinner."

"That sounds fun." He smiled.

"Yep. So, why don't you go get ready? And I will get Miss Sawyer ready."

"Alright." He kissed her and headed upstairs. Sarah turned to her daughter.

"Are you done with breakfast?"

"Yes mama."

"Okay, then let's get you cleaned up and we will head to Aunt Jana's." She picked her two year old daughter up and headed upstairs.

Jana and Randy sat at the table eating and talking. "Are you sure you want to offer to do this?" Randy asked her.

"Yes. I have thought about it." Jana smiled as she fed Jake. "We can add to our family. They can't. Not without my help. And Sarah wants another baby. You're okay with this right?"

"I support you no matter what. You know that. But promise me after you have this baby for Matt and Sarah, we can try for another one of our own." She smiled.

"Promise." She said as the doorbell rang. "That's them."

Randy nodded and went to open the door. "Matt, Sarah and Miss Sawyer." He smiled.

"Uncle Randy." Sawyer smiled.

"Jana is in the kitchen with Jake." They headed into the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Jana said when she looked up. "Jake, Sawyer, why don't you guys go play in the playroom?" She took Jake out of the highchair and he and Sawyer ran to the playroom.

"Okay, you got us here. What's up?" Matt asked as he and Sarah sat down.

"Well Sarah and I were talking about kids the other day and she mentioned that you guys were thinking about adopting."

"Yeah we talked about it." Matt said to her.

"Well, I was thinking instead of adopting, you guys could get a surrogate."

"No." Matt said quickly. "I won't have another baby with anyone but Sarah. And since we can't have one biologically, I think adoption is the way to go."

"Sarah had some of her eggs frozen. If you got a surrogate, the baby could biologically be yours." Jana said. Matt looked at Sarah.

"It was a few years ago when I didn't know if I would ever have a normal life."

"Okay...but the hard part is finding a surrogate isn't it?" Matt asked.

"Not really. I'll do it." Jana said.

Matt and Sarah looked at her. "You want to carry our baby?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. I love you both and I know how much you want another child. Let me do this for you."

"Do you know how hard it will be to give up this child and then see them all the time?" Matt asked.

"It won't be hard because the baby won't be mine. It will be yours and Sarah's. I will just be the oven so to speak."

"Randy, are you okay with Jana carrying a baby that's not yours?" Matt asked him.

"It will be hard, I admit but I support her. And this is a wonderful thing she wants to do."

Matt looked at Jana and then at Sarah. "Sarah and I need to talk about this. This is a big decision."

"I understand that Matt." Jana replied. "I want to do this for you guys. This way you can have your own biological child."

"Why would you want to do this?" He asked.

"Because I love you both and you deserve to have your family complete. Having this other child will do that."

Sarah stopped Matt from saying anything else. "Jana, this is so sweet of you to offer this. But Matt's right. We do need to talk about it. It is a big decision."

"Yeah it is." She smiled. "But know this is something I really would love to do for you guys."

"Thank you." Sarah smiled. "I promise we won't make you wait too long for our answer."

Jana nodded. "Well, how about we do mani/pedis and let the kids play and the boys can watch sports or something?" Jana suggested. Sarah smiled and nodded.

"You girls have fun." Randy said getting up. "Matt, let's go play some video games." Matt kissed Sarah and headed out with Randy to the game room.

"Well, let's get to the mani/pedis." Jana smiled.

The rest of day went as normal and soon Matt and Sarah headed home and put Sawyer in bed and went to their room to talk.

"So, what do you think about Jana's offer?" Sarah asked him.

"It's a sweet offer. And I know Jana would do everything the doctor said to do. Would you be okay with it? Not going through the pregnancy?"

"I would be experiencing it. I'd be right there with her the whole time. And I do want another baby. One that has your smile, your eyes." Matt smiled at her.

"You really want to do this?" She nodded.

"I do Matt. I really do."

"Alright. Then we'll tell her tomorrow that our answer is yes."

She smiled and kissed him. "Great. So, we're going to have another baby."

"Yes we will." He smiled. He wanted this to work out perfectly and he knew Jana would do everything to make sure the baby was safe. But he worried as to when the baby was born. Jana would have spent nine months carrying that baby. Could she hand it over and have no emotional connection? Even though, it would be Matt and Sarah's baby.

"There will be an emotional connection. But it's not like she'd never see the baby. She already sees us all the time. So it wouldn't be that much different." Sarah said. Matt smiled and shook his head. Somehow, it was as if Sarah could read his mind sometimes. Something he both loved and hated about her.

"I hate when you read my mind." He laughed. "But I also love it."

She smiled. "This is going to be a good thing. And I'm sure Jana has thought about this. Do I wish it was me that was going to carry our baby? Yes, I do. But we know that can't happen. So, this is a good thing. And everything will fine. I believe that in my heart."

He smiled. "I believe that too."

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 29

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Sarah sat in the restaurant nervously sipping her coffee after she'd dropped Sawyer off at playgroup. Matt and Randy had gone to the gym and she was waiting for them and Jana to arrive so they could share their decision. She could hardly believe that with Jana's help, they'd have another baby by the end of the year. She smiled when she saw Jana coming toward her.<p>

"Hey, glad you came." Sarah said as she got up and hugged Jana.

"Well, you said you and Matt had made your decision so, I want to hear it." Jana said as she sat down.

"Well, Matt and Randy should be here soon and we will tell you."

"Sarah, I really want to do this for you guys."

"I know." Sarah smiled. "I just…I worry. Not that you not giving us the baby or anything, because the baby will be mine and Matt's. I worry about the pregnancy on you. I would hate for it to rough or anything like that."

"She's as healthy as a horse. She'll probably outlive us all." Randy said as he and Matt walked up. Jana smiled and kissed Randy as they sat down.

"You said you were worried about the pregnancy on me. So is that a yes?" Matt and Sarah looked at each other and nodded. "Yes?"

"Yes."

Jana smiled. "This is great. So, where do we start?"

Sarah looked at Matt and then Jana. "Well, we would have to go to my doctor and he would start the medication to repress your cycle and stimulate development of a reception uterine lining. The doctor will take my frozen eggs and unthaw them and join them with Matt's sperm to create an embryo. Once it's ready, the doctor will implant the embryo in your uterus and hopefully it takes and we will have a baby. And once it takes, you bake it for us." Jana nodded.

"When can we schedule an appointment?"

"Tomorrow?"

"That sounds good." Jana smiled.

"Okay." Sarah smiled. It was so unreal to her. She and Matt wanted another baby and now hopefully with Jana's help they would. But it didn't stop Sarah from worrying. So much could go wrong with a pregnancy and delivery as she found out when she had Sawyer. She would hate for something like that to happen with Jana. How would she live knowing that because Jana did this wonderful thing for her and Matt but it cost her so much.

"Sarah, stop worrying. Everything will be fine." Jana said to her. "I'm healthy and young. Nothing will go wrong."

"Okay, you and Matt really have to stop reading my mind. It's freaky."

"Aww, it just means you're a part of the family. We do it to Randy all the time and to answer one of his questions...can we still have sex during this whole process?"

"Yes, you can. As soon as the doctor says it's okay and the pregnancy is well established, yes, I don't see a problem with that. But you have to wait until after the process. If you guys do have sex before or right after the insemination, it could end up being your and Randy's baby" Sarah replied. "And then Matt and I would have used our chance up and we might not get another chance. So just wait until after the process please."

"Sorry baby, looks like you'll be playing with yourself for a little while." Jana said causing Randy to look at her and Matt to cover his ears. "Oh Mattie, grow up."

Sarah laughed. "We can go to the doctor tomorrow and get things rolling and hopefully Randy won't have to play alone for very long." She looked at her watch. "Now, Sawyer is almost done with play group so we need to go. I will call you with the time for the appointment."

"Great." Jana smiled as Sarah hugged her. "This is going to great."

Sarah nodded and she and Matt headed out leaving Jana and Randy there.

"Are you really okay with this?" Jana asked him. "I know its lot and I know it will affect all of us. You, me and Jake. But this is a good thing."

"I'm okay with it since it's something you want to do. I will support you in this." Jana smiled. Randy reached over and kissed her on the temple. "And for the record, I'm proud of you for offering this to them."

Sarah got into her car and headed to get Sawyer. Matt said he had something to pick up and he would see her at home. On the way to get Sawyer, Sarah called her doctor and set up an appointment for the next day. She hoped everything would work out. There was so much involved with this but she had faith that everything would work out. Her doctor said he would get everything together for the appointment and they would see where they go from there. She picked up Sawyer from play group and headed home. Her mind on the next day when they would put everything in motion for the surrogate.

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 30

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Sarah and Jana sat in the waiting room at the doctor the next day. Jana was filling out the paperwork and Sarah was a little nervous.<p>

"Relax, Sarah. It's not like they'll putting the baby in today." Jana said trying to lighten the mood.

"I know." Sarah smiled.

"Sarah Korklan?" the nurse said.

She and Jana got up and followed the nurse to the doctor's office. "Dr. McCall will be in shortly." The nurse left and the doctor arrived later.

"Sarah, nice to see you again. So, you said something about surrogacy?" Victor McCall said as he sat down.

"Yes, my friend, Jana, here. " Sarah said pointing to Jana. "She wants to be my and Matt's surrogate."

"Alright. Jana, do you understand what you're doing? You will be basically turning yourself over to me and my staff as well as Matt and Sarah. We do psychological evaluations, and other test to make sure you're capable of being a surrogate. Then once we decided that you are, you will start medication to get your body ready for the transfer. We will unfreeze Sarah's eggs and join them with Matt's sperm. Once we have the embryos, we will implant two or three into your uterus. I know its sounds like you might have three children but odds are that two of them won't implant. Then we will give you medication to make sure you don't miscarry. We can't guarantee that you won't but with the medication odds are you won't miscarry. Once you're pregnant, your pregnancy goes like any pregnancy." He looked over her file. "I see you have a child already. Well, then you know what a pregnancy is like. You promise to take care of yourself and not take any risk while you're carrying the baby. Do you understand?"

"I promise to guard this baby with my life." Jana said. "I know how important this is to Sarah and Matt and I want to do this for them." The doctor looked at her and smiled.

"I wish we had more people out there like you. This really is a great thing you're doing for them. Now, let's get started."

Jana nodded and followed him to an exam room. He gave her an exam and took some blood. He asked about her cycle and made some notes. He also arranged for a psychological evaluation.

"Alright. We have everything started. Once the doctor says you're fine. We will proceed with the next stage which is getting you ready for the embryo."

"Alright." She said as she got dressed. Once she was, she and Sarah headed to Sarah's house. Matt and Randy had Sawyer and Jake. "I'm excited. I can't wait to tell you and Matt that your baby is on the way. I'm really glad you guys decided to let me do this for you." Sarah smiled and nodded.

"I still can't believe you wanted to do it. How did you ever get Randy to agree?"

"I have to give him another baby of our own once yours is out of the oven." Jana said smiling. "But I really don't mind. The sex with that man is amazing."

"I bet so." Sarah laughed as they pulled into the driveway. "Now, why don't I make some lunch?"

"Sounds good." Jana smiled as they headed into the house. "So, what do you and Matt want this time? A little boy or girl?"

"Either as long as it's healthy. But I know Matt would love to have a son. He loves his little girl but every dad wants a boy."

"So true. Randy wants a girl. He's already got his little boy."

"I do not see that ending well when she wants to date." Sarah said laughing.

"Oh I know." Jana laughed. "But I have a feeling Matt will be that way with Sawyer too."

"Yeah he will." Sarah laughed as they headed into the kitchen. "How about chicken salad for lunch?"

"Sounds great." Jana sat down at the table and started reading the information the doctor gave her.

"I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to us." Sarah said as she came over with lunch.

"I know." Jana smiled. "I'm glad I could do this. You guys are great parents and you deserve to have more children." she looked at the lunch. "This looks wonderful.

Sarah smiled as they started eating. She knew she couldn't thank Jana enough for what she was doing. She smiled when she heard the door. She knew it was Matt and Randy with the kids.

"Well this looks good." Matt said as they walked in.

"Thanks. There's plenty." Sarah replied as Matt kissed her. She smiled and picked up her daughter.

"How did everything go at the doctor's?" Randy asked as he sat down with Jake.

"Good. " Jana replied. "I have to have a psychological evaluation to make I'm ready to do this. And I have to take medication to get ready for the transfer."

"Sounds like a lot." Randy replied.

"Yeah but it's all worth it." Jana smiled.

"So, what's Sarah's part?" Matt asked.

"Well, they already have my frozen eggs. So they just have to unthaw them. I already signed the paper. And now they just need Matt's contribution." Sarah laughed a little.

"And I have to set up an appointment with them as soon as her eggs are viable."

"I'm sure that's going to be fun." Randy laughed.

"Ha, ha Orton." Evan replied. "I can sex during the process."

"Enough boys." Jana said with a laugh. "Randy, we should head out. Sarah, I will let you know what the shrink says."

"Okay." Sarah said hugging her. Once they were gone, she turned to Matt. "Are you still okay with this?"

"Yeah. I mean it is the way for us to have another child." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I want to have another baby with you."

She smiled. "Oh, I meant to tell you. The Canadian Figure Skating Association called the other day."

"What did they want?" He wondered because she hadn't skated in almost three years. Since before Sawyer was born.

"They are putting together an exhibition of Olympic Champions and they want me to skate in it." She said as she put the dishes in dishwasher.

"Is this something you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know. I mean I haven't skated in almost three years but it is an enormous honor to be asked. Would you be okay if I did it?"

"I'm okay with whatever you want to do. I love you."

She smiled. "I want to do it. It will just be two routines and it will give Miss Sawyer a chance to see." Sarah smiled as her daughter came into the room. Sarah smiled and picked her up. "I think it would be nice for Sawyer to see what mommy did before she met daddy."

Matt smiled. "Alright. When did you want to get these routines together?"

"I can rent some ice time at the rink nearby and see what I can come up with." She put Sawyer in the high chair and turned to him. "I want you to be okay with this."

"I am. I promise. Since this is something you want to do, we will make it work. I can take Sawyer with me and she can see what Daddy does."

"She already knows what you do. Watch. Sawyer, what does Daddy do?"

"Kick Butt..."

Matt laughed. "Daddy kicks butt?"

"Yes." Sawyer smiled. "But Uncle Wandy does it better."

"Oh really." Matt said picking her up from the high chair. "And who told you that." He turned to Sarah.

"What? She just happened to see the footage of Randy RKOing you mid-air."

"And what did you say?"

"It wasn't me. It was Jana. She said that Randy kicked your butt."

"Aunt Jana is wrong. Daddy kicks butt better."

"If you say so Daddy." Sawyer said laughing as he tickled her.

"I do say so." He laughed.

"Sawyer, did you pick up your toys?" Sarah asked laughing with them.

Matt stopped tickling her. "No, mommy."

"Then go pick up your toys." Sarah said to her daughter.

"K." Sawyer said as Matt put her down and she ran to the playroom.

Matt turned to Sarah. "So, Randy is better huh?"

Sarah smiled and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Of course you're better."

"Yeah, yeah." He smiled.

Sarah laughed. "Why don't you go relax in the game room? I'm sure you want some alone time."

"Thanks." He kissed her and headed out.

Sarah sighed a little bit. She knew the next few months would be hectic as they got ready for Jana to carry their baby. And then provided everything went as planned, in nine months they would have a baby. She could only hope that everything did in fact go as planned.

Please Review!


	30. Chapter 31

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Weeks later...<p>

The last few weeks had been a whirlwind of activity. Jana had been given the okay by the doctors and Matt had submitted his sample as soon as Sarah's eggs had been deemed viable. Jana had been implanted almost three weeks earlier and now, it was a waiting game. Sarah had been working hard on putting together her routine and almost had it all together.

"You're pretty mommy." Sawyer said as Sarah skated over to where her daughter was sitting with Suzanne.

"Thank you baby." Sarah smiled. "Mom, do you agree?"

"I do. It's perfect and I think it's great that you're dedicating to Matt. The song is perfect."

"Thanks." Sarah smiled. "A Kiss Goodnight just reminded me of when Matt and I first met in Jamaica"

"It's perfect, Sarah." Suzanne smiled. "Now, I'm going to take Sawyer to get a snack while you shower and change." Sarah nodded and kissed her daughter and headed into the locker room.

She had enjoyed putting together the routines for the exhibitition but she enjoyed being a mom and wife more. She knew retiring was the right thing. No matter who might want her to skate again, she wasn't. She quickly showered and changed and met up with her mom and Sawyer.

Jana sat in the doctor's office waiting the results of her test. She hadn't told anyone but Randy that she was going to the doctor. She wanted to surprise everyone if she was pregnant. She was called back and the exam was given. She thanked the doctor and called Sarah and asked her and Matt to dinner that night. She smiled when she walked in and saw Randy.

"How did the doctor's go?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." She smiled.

"That's great." He smiled as he hugged her. "I'm happy that this is working out."

"Me too. Sarah and Matt will be so happy. They're going to have another baby." She smiled big. "And I'm helping them."

"Yeah." He said to her. "This is a good thing and I'm sure they will be so happy. Now, you need to take care of yourself and eat healthy."

"And with you as a watch dog, I'm sure that will happen." She said. "Can you do me a favor? Can you cook dinner tonight? I'm kinda tired and want to go snuggle with my little Jakey now." Randy smiled and nodded. He kissed her. "You're an amazing man for letting me do this."

"I learned a long time ago that you're going to do whatever you want. And I support you." She nodded and headed upstairs. She couldn't wait to tell Matt and Sarah.

Sarah got Sawyer dressed for dinner and then headed to get dressed herself. She was excited to go to Jana and Randy's. She couldn't help but wonder if Jana was going to tell them she was pregnant or if she was not.

"You look beautiful." Matt said walking in.

"Thanks. We have dinner at Jana and Randy's. She called and invited us over."

"Do you think she knows if she's pregnant or not?"

"I don't know. I hope so. One way or the other."

They got ready and headed over to Jana and Randy's. Jana smiled as she opened the door and hugged them.

"So glad you guys could come."

"Of course." Sarah smiled. "I hope you made something good." She laughed.

"Well, Randy cooked tonight. I just wanted to rest" She replied. "Sawyer, Jake is the play room, why don't you join him?" Sawyer nodded and ran to the nearby playroom. "Well, let's sit down."

"Jana, what's going on?" Matt asked.

"I was going to wait until after dinner...but I'm pregnant."

"For real?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, for real. I'm pregnant. You guys are going to have a baby." She smiled.

"Oh my God!" Sarah said and got up to hug her. "This is wonderful."

"I'm glad you're excited." She said.

"This is exciting news." Matt smiled and hugged his friend. "I can't thank you enough for this."

"It's fine. I'm glad I could do it. Oh and there's more. Seems that more than one of the eggs took hold. You're having twins."

"Twins? Are you serious?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Yes, you're having twins."

"Oh My God, that's wonderful." Sarah hugged her tightly.

"That's all right?" Matt asked. "I mean only the two eggs."

"That's what the doctor said but it's early." Jana replied.

Sarah turned to Matt. "No matter if we have one baby or two or even three or four. We will be happy because they're our children."

"Of course." Matt said smiling. Jana smiled too. "And these little ones should be here around Thanksgiving? Right?"Jana nodded.

"We're due the day before."

"Great." Sarah replied. "This is so exciting. We're having two babies. Oh, I wanted to let you all know that the figure skating exhibitation in three weeks. I have one routine that I picked out the song and then one that I had to skate to a song they choose. Apparently all the skaters are skating to Katy Perry or Pink."

"Which are you doing?" Jana asked.

"Katy Perry." She smiled. "So, how are you doing with all of this Randy? I feel like we aren't including you and that's not right. You have a part in this too."

"I'm okay. I support Jana. And I get to benefit from the horny stage of the pregnancy so that's always a plus."

Matt laughed. "I remember that from Sawyer."

"Just like men." Sarah laughed. "Jana, why don't you and I go into the kitchen and leave the guys to do guy things?" Jana nodded and followed Sarah into the kitchen. She was excited that she could give this gift to her friends and help make their family complete.

"So, have you guys thought of names yet?" Jana asked as they started to get dinner ready.

"Yeah. We thought about Madeline Jana for a girl and Holden Michael for a boy. But now with twins, we have to come up with more."

"Jana, really?" Jana said with a smile. "You don't' have to do that."

"We want too. You are giving us an amazing gift and this is a way we can thank you."

Jana smiled. "Well thank you. So much. And you don't need to thank me. I wanted to do this for you and I'm glad that you guys trust me enough to let me bake them."

"I never understood why people use that expression. I mean I know people say you have a bun in the oven so of course someone says bake them. But it's weird." Sarah said as they sat dinner on the table.

"I never understood it either." Jana laughed. "But it's just fun to say."

"Yeah, I guess so." Sarah laughed. "This is going to be great. So, have you thought about how to do the doctor's appointments and everything?"

"Well, I figured you could come with me. That you will be involved with everything."

"Great."

"I know this is a special situation for you guys. But you're their mom and you deserve to be a part of this."

"We want you to be their godmother."

"Really? That's not necessary seeing that you're naming the girl after me if you have a girl."

"We want too. There is no one Matt and I would want to take care of our children but you and Randy. We know our parents could do it but we trust you guys. You are giving us an amazing gift. One we can't began to thank you for. We want you to be their godmother."

Jana hugged Sarah as she started to cry. "That's so sweet."

"Aww honey don't cry. Please."

"It's just hormonal changes. I'll be fine." Jana said drying her tears.

Sarah had to laugh but she was a little sad too. She remembered the hormones from Sawyer and while she was grateful that Jana was doing this for her and Matt, she couldn't help but be sad that she would miss things. Jana would be the first one to feel the babies kick and Sarah was a little envious. But she would push those feelings aside and enjoy this. She and Matt were having two more babies and she was very excited.

Please Review!


	31. Chapter 32

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>A month later, Sarah was preparing for the skate. They'd kept tight lipped about the pregnancy and only told a few people. But it would come out soon. Jana was starting to show a little. Sarah stood backstage waiting for her name to be announced. Her first skate was to 'A Kiss Goodnight' by Lady Antebellum.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome for the first time in over two years, Olympic Gold Medalist Sarah Desjarden."

Sarah skated to the center of ice and waited for her music to start. When it did, she skated the routine flawlessly. She landed every jump and every spin was perfect. The choreographing was perfect and the dance footwork too. Once the routine was done, she bowed to the crowd and headed back stage to get ready for next one.

"Mommy's pwetty, daddy." Sawyer said to Matt after Sarah was done.

"Yes baby she was." Matt smiled. It was hard to believe that Sarah hadn't skated in over two years. She skated as if she had never retired.

Jana smiled as she watched her friend skate. She looked as flawless as ever. She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled when she felt the babies move for the first time. "Oh My god, the babies are moving." She said to Randy and Matt.

"Really?" Matt asked placing a hand on her stomach. "Wow they are moving." He smiled.

"I guess they like skating." Jana laughed as Sarah's routine ended. "Why don't we go see Sarah?"

They nodded and got up and headed backstage. They were shown to the dressing room and waited for Sarah. Sarah smiled as she walked in and saw them there.

"You were petty mommy." Sawyer said running up to her.

"Thank you baby." Sarah smiled as she hugged her daughter. "So, what's going on?"

"Well during your skate the babies were moving." Matt replied before Jana could.

"That's great." Sarah said cheerfully. "Can I feel?"

"Of course." Jana smiled and took Sarah's hand.

"I don't feel anything."

"Just give them a minute." Jana smiled as they waited. Jana frowned. "I guess they stopped. I'm sorry Sarah."

"It's okay. I'm sure they will again." Sarah said trying to hide her disappointment and jealousy. "Well, I need to get changed. So, I will meet you guys outside okay?"

"Sure." Jana said hugging her. "We'll see you outside."

Randy told Matt that he was going to take Jana and Jake and get the car. Matt nodded and he and Sawyer waited outside the locker room. Randy looked over at Jana when they were out of ear shot.

"She was disappointed. That she didn't get to feel the babies I mean."

"Yes, she was." He replied. "But it something that's going to happen throughout this pregnancy. You have to be prepared for that. You are carrying those babies. You will be the first one to feel everything. And I will too because I'm your husband. And unless Matt and Sarah are going to move in with us, they will miss out on things."

"Yeah but Matt got to feel the babies. Sarah didn't."

"Baby, you have to be prepared for the fact that Sarah will miss out on things."

Sarah walked into the bathroom that was there and sighed. She knew this would be like this. That she wouldn't get to be a part of things with the pregnancy that only the person carrying the babies would feel. But she didn't expect it to hurt like it did. To feel the disappointment of not feeling her children move for the first time. She quickly got changed and put on a smile. She wasn't going to let anyone see how disappointed she was or jealous. She grabbed her bag and walked out to see Matt and Sawyer waiting.

"Ready to go?" She asked them.

Matt smiled and nodded. "I'm so excited that the babies are growing. And they seem a little more active that Sawyer did."

"Probably because they're twins." Sarah replied as they made their way out to the car. They got in and they all headed to the hotel.

"Do you guys want to go get dinner at the restaurant in the hotel?" Jana asked them.

"Sure." Matt answered before Sarah could.

"Actually, I'm going to head up to bed. I'm tired after the skate. But you guys go. I don't want to ruin your night." Sarah said as they pulled into the parking lot. "I'm always tired after skating."

"But we want you to go." Jana added. "To celebrate your night."

"Alright. I am a little hungry" She smiled. She couldn't let everything get to her. She had to put it out of her mind and learn to deal with it.

"So have you guys decided on a theme for the nursery?"

"We wanted to find out what the babies are going to be first." Matt said. "I hope we have a boy."

They sat down and ordered dinner. "So, Sarah, are you going to skate anymore?"

"No, I don't think so." She replied. "I love skating and it was great to skate tonight. But with the babies coming, I will have my hands full."

"Not for nine months." Matt replied. "I mean it's not like you're carrying the babies. So, you will have time to skate if you want. Sawyer can go with you and learn if you want."

Sarah looked at Matt and then put her napkin down on the table. "I'm really kind of tired. I think I'll head up and put Sawyer down." Sarah said as she grabbed her daughter and walked upstairs. Jana looked at Matt.

"Are you insane? Why would you say something like that to her?"

"Say what?" Matt asked.

"You're not that stupid." Jana replied. "Did you hear what you said to her? You pretty much told her she wasn't important in this pregnancy. Matt, do you know how tough this is on her? She missed the babies moving for the first time. She will miss out on a lot. Everything a mom to be experiences. And for you to say she's not important. That had to hurt her."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that she can do things since she isn't carrying the babies. When she was pregnant with Sawyer, she couldn't do a lot. Now that you're carrying the babies, she can do anything she wants."

"Except the one thing she really wants." Jana said. "Maybe you should go and check on her."

"Yeah." Matt got up and headed to the room.

Sarah gave Sawyer a bath and put her to bed. Once she was asleep, Sarah took a shower and got ready for bed. She couldn't believe what Matt said. It was already a bad day as she didn't get to feel her children move and then her husband says that to her. She got her kindle and got comfortable reading. She looked up as the door opened and Matt walked in.

"Sawyer asleep?" He asked her.

"Yes she is." Sarah replied not looking up.

"Sarah, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it like it came out." He said as he walked over to the bed. "I just meant that since you weren't carrying the babies, you could do all the things you couldn't do if you were pregnant."

"Do you think that makes me happy?" She said to him. "I would give anything to be the one carrying our children. And for you to say that I'm not important in this, hurts so much."

"I'm sorry. I know you would like to be carrying our children." He sighed. "But this is how it is. We both made the decision to do this surrogacy. We wanted more children and this is the only way."

"But you got to feel the babies, I didn't."

"You can again. They will move again."

"But not for the first time."

"Well no one told you skate. If you hadn't done the showcase, you would have felt them."

She put her kindle down and got up. "So it's my fault? It's my own fault that I missed the babies moving for the first time."

"I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did. What else are trying not to say? Why don't you just say what you're thinking?" She said. "You blame me for not being able to have more children myself."

"I don't blame you. What happened while you were having Sawyer wasn't your fault. You are the one who wanted to do the surrogacy. We agreed that Jana would carry the babies. I can't change that she will be the one who experiences everything. This was something you wanted."

"I know that. I just thought I would be more involved. I knew I would miss some things but I don't feel like I'm a part of this and right now, I don't even feel a part of this marriage. Like my feelings don't matter to you. I'm going to stay in the room with Sawyer. You can stay out here." She walked to the door and went into the other room. She just didn't want to deal with him right now.

Matt slumped down on the bed. He'd try talking to her in the morning. When they were both a little more calm. He knew this wasn't the easiest situation but it was what she wanted and he didn't understand why she was making a big deal out of things. He hoped whatever was going on with her would eventually go away. They had to be there for Jana since she was carrying the babies.

Please Review!


	32. Chapter 33

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>"He was being so insensitive. This is so hard on her." Jana said as she and Randy were getting ready for bed that night. "And he doesn't seem to understand that."<p>

"That's a guy for you." Randy replied. "We don't understand how much it means to a woman to carry a baby."

"That's true." Jana said as she sat down. "I feel horrible for Sarah that she didn't get to feel the babies. She will miss so much."

"Yeah. Jana, the only thing you can do is just keep her involved as much as you can. And be there for her. This is new territory for all of us. We're all going to have to make changes and sacrifices."

"Yeah." Jana replied. "I will talk to Sarah tomorrow and Matt."

"Jana, everything will work." She nodded and they got into bed.

The next morning, Sarah got up early and got showered and dressed. She then got Sawyer bathed and dressed. She came out of the bathroom with Sawyer and saw Matt awake.

"Sawyer and I were going to go downstairs for breakfast."

"Give me a few and I will go with you."

"That's alright. We'll go ahead and go down and you can come when you're ready."

"Sarah, wait." He said walking over to her. He turned to his daughter. "Sawyer, why don't you go get baby bear to take with you?"

"K." She said and ran into the other room.

"Sarah, I'm sorry for whatever I said to make you mad." He said once Sawyer was gone.

"You're sorry but you don't know what for? Seriously?" She said. "You can't be sorry if you don't know what for."

"Can't you just tell me and then I can apologize?"

She sighed as Sawyer came back in the room. "Matt, I'm taking Sawyer downstairs for breakfast. Why don't you think about last night and see if you can figure out why I'm upset." She grabbed her purse and Sawyer's bag and headed out.

He sighed a little. He couldn't understand why she was so pissed off at him. She wasn't the one who had to take it easy. He thought about the night before and he really didn't remember anything he needed to apologize for.

Jana, Randy and Jake walked in to the restaurant and saw Sarah and Sawyer sitting at a table. They walked over to her.

"Hey, Sarah." Jana said when they walked up. "Where's Matt?"

"He's upstairs trying to figure out why he needs to apologize to me." She said as she placed the oatmeal in front of Sawyer.

"Men are clueless sometimes." Jana said to her. "Can we sit with you?"

"Sure." Sarah smiled. "Any movement from the babies today?"

"Not yet. They are asleep I guess." Sarah nodded. "They will move eventually."

"Yeah." Sarah smiled before turning her attention back to Sawyer. "They will be moving a lot soon, I'm sure."

Jana sat down and the babies started to move. She grabbed Sarah's hand and the babies kicked her. She smiled. "See they know mommy's voice." Jana smiled.

Sarah smiled back. "Wow, they are really moving."

"Because they know you're their mother." Jana said to her. "Sarah, you are their mother. I'm sorry you didn't get to feel them the other day but you are now. These are your children."

Sarah smiled. She looked up and saw Matt walking over. She was still mad at him for things but she was excited that she got to feel the babies move.

"Can I join us guys for breakfast?" Matt said when he walked up.

"Of course."

Matt sat beside Sarah. He ordered when the waiter came over. "So, anything good happen while I was upstairs?"

"I got to feel the babies." Sarah replied.

"That's great." He replied before turning his attention to Jana. "So, Jana, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine. Your wife was just telling you that she felt the babies move. That's a big thing for her."

"I know that." He replied. "And that great. But you're carrying the babies and I know how tough morning sickness can be. So I just wanted to know how you were feeling."

Sarah sighed and turned her attention to Sawyer making sure her food was cut up. She was starting to think this was the way it would be for the rest of the pregnancy. The way he would be. Randy shook his head at Matt. How could he not see how much he was hurting Sarah's feelings?

"Hey Sarah, why don't we take the kids to the pool later. Matt has some training to do and Jana's going to work for a little while and then rest."

"That sounds fun." She replied."I'm sure Sawyer will enjoy it."

"Great." Randy smiled.

"I think that's a great idea." Jana replied. "Well. I have some work to do. I will see you later." She got and kissed Randy and Jake goodbye and headed out.

"Well, I have some training. I will see you later." Matt said kissing Sarah on the cheek and then kissing Sawyer. He headed out leaving Sarah and Randy and the kids.

"Sorry he's being such an ass. I'll talk to him if you want."

"I'm not sure it will do much good." Sarah replied. "I knew this was going to be hard for everyone. But I never thought I would feel like I wasn't apart of things or even a part of my marriage. And I'm not sure how to deal with it. I knew I would miss out on some things dealing with the pregnancy that the person carrying the babies would feel but it doesn't make it any easier?"

"I know. I completely get that."

"I figured you would." She smiled. "Well, shall we take the kids to the pool?"

"Yeah." He smiled and they got up. They headed upstairs to change and get the kids swimsuits. Once they had, they headed downstairs to the pool.

Sarah got in the pool while Randy sat on the edge. Randy watched as Sarah played both with kids. She really was a great mother. He couldn't believe Matt was being such an ass.

"Dwaddy, come play." Jake said from the water.

"Yeah, Uncle Wandy, come play." Sawyer yelled next.

"I don't think you're going to get out of it." Sarah laughed from the pool with the kids. He jumped in the pool and played with the kids. Sarah laughed as Sawyer squealed and splashed Randy. They all had a good time in the pool.

An hour later, they got out of the pool and headed to their rooms to change. Sarah walked in the room with Sawyer and saw that Matt wasn't back. She figured he was still training. She put Sawyer in the bath and got her dressed. Then put her down for a nap. While Sawyer slept, Sarah took a quick shower.

She sat down at the table in the room. The events from breakfast and the night before running through her mind. Was her husband so clueless that he didn't see how hard this was on her? Or was it that he just didn't care? After all, he had said it himself, she wasn't the one carrying their babies. So apparently her feelings didn't matter or maybe it was that she didn't matter.

Please Review!


	33. Chapter 34

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Sarah and Matt sat in the exam room with Jana for the appointment. They were going to check to see the progression of the babies and see if they could tell the sex. Things hadn't been that great with her and Matt. It seemed that he was more interested in Jana than her.<p>

"Well, how is everyone?" The doctor said when he walked in.

"We're fine." Jana replied.

"Great. Well, let's check those babies." He smiled. He could sense the tension but it was usual in this type of situation. He got the ultrasound and put the gel on Jana's stomach. "Okay, let's see what we have. Everything looks good. Good, strong heartbeats. There are the arms and legs. Both babies look good. Do you want to know the sex?"

"If you can tell." Sarah said to him.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to be surprised?" Matt asked her. "Jana and I were talking earlier about being surprised when the babies are born."

"Well I want to know. It makes it easier to decorate the nursery. So, can you tell doctor?"

"Yes. It looks like you're having two little boys." He smiled.

"Boys?" Matt asked smiling. "Did you hear that? We're having two boys."

"Two little boys" Sarah smiled. She looked at Matt. "This is great."

"Well everything looks good. " The doctor smiled. "Jana, make sure you rest. But you're doing everything right."

"Great." Jana replied.

"Well, I will see you next month." He got her chart and headed out.

Sarah looked at Matt. "I can't believe we're going to have two little boys. What will Sawyer think?"

"I think she will want to get rid of them." Jana smiled.

Sarah laughed. "Yeah, probably."

"Well, let's get out of here. " Jana said. They walked out of the exam room and stopped at the desk to pay the bill and for Jana to make her next appointment. "I want a hot fudge sundae."

"That sounds good. We should go." Matt said to them. "I know Baskins Robbins is not that far from here."

"Yeah that does sound good." Sarah said looking at her watch. "Oh crap, I have to get Sawyer from my parents and take her to the pediatrician for a checkup."

"We can go another time." Jana replied.

"But you wanted a sundae now." Matt added. "And we did have a good visit. I think a treat is in order."

"Yeah but I think Sarah should get a treat too."

"It's fine. Really. You guys go get the sundae and I will get Sawyer." Sarah smiled. "I assume you don't mind dropping Matt off at home?"

"No. It'll be fine."

"Okay. I will see you later." Sarah said hugging Jana. She placed her hand on her stomach. "And I love you babies." She then turned to her husband. "See you at home?"

"Yes." He said kissing her.

"Okay, well you guys have fun." Sarah walked over to her SUV and got in and drove away.

"You should have gone with her."

"Why?" He asked as they walked to her car. "She's just taking Sawyer to the doctor. That doesn't take two people. Beside, you wanted ice cream. So we should go."

"Matt, have you ever thought that Sarah and Sawyer want more time with you?"

"I live with them."

"I mean quality time genius." She said as she started the car. "Like family time."

"I spend time with them."

"Not as much as you use to. Matt, I know you're excited about the twins and so is Sarah, but you have to spend time with Sawyer and Sarah."

"We all spend time together." He said as they drove. "Jana, you're carrying the twins and I want to help you and be there for you. Sarah can take care of Sawyer. Sawyer is always Sarah's main focus."

"Why don't I take Sawyer for the night and you and Sarah go out for the night?"

"You don't have to do that." He said as she pulled into the ice cream place.

"I want too. Sawyer loves playing with Jake. It will be fun." She smiled.

"I just don't want to put too much on you with the babies and everything. You need to rest and take it easy."

"I'll have Randy to help. I won't be stressed. You guys need some time to reconnect." She looked at him. "Matt, Sarah is your wife. And if you don't want to end up divorced, you need to spend some time with her and reconnect. Remember Jamaica and how you guys met. Just take the time."

Matt thought about it. "Alright but if Sawyer gets too much, call us and we will come and get her."

"Sawyer could never get too much." Jana laughed. "You and Sarah are going to have your hands full with Sawyer and the twins. And I can't wait to see it."

"I can't wait either. I'm excited to have not one son but two. I love my little girl. Sawyer is my baby but I can't wait for my boys."

"Randy is just the opposite. He loves Jake but he can't wait for us to have a little girl. He's already got her name picked out."

"That's sweet. I have some ideas for little boys' names but Sarah and I have to agree. It took us forever to decide on Sawyer's name." Matt laughed. "So, can you tell the name Randy's picked out when you guys do have a little girl?"

"Miranda Jane. Randa for short."

"That's nice. I like it." He replied as they walked into the place. They sat down and ordered. "Are you really sure about keeping Sawyer?"

"Yes. Matt, you don't see it but you need to spend time with Sarah. Something like this can really stress a marriage."

"I'm beginning to see that." He said.

"So do something romantic for her. Make dinner, buy candles and wine, and after dinner take her to bed and pretend it's the beginning of their relationship all over again."

"Yeah." He replied.

"Good. I will call Sarah and tell her that Jake wants a sleepover with Sawyer and Randy wants to spend some time with a little girl. She will drop Sawyer at my place and when she gets home, you have everything ready and you show Sarah how much you love her."

"Alright." She smiled and they finished up and headed out. She called Sarah on the way and told her that Randy and Jake both wanted Sawyer to stay over

"Okay, let me get her bag and I will drop her off."

"Matt gave me her bag already. You should just drop her off."

"Oh okay. I will do that." Sarah said as she hung up.

Jana looked at Matt as they pulled into his driveway. "Now, don't worry about Sawyer or anything. Focus on your wife tonight."

"Alright." He said getting out of the car. He headed in and got Sawyer's bag and brought it back out and then headed back in.

He headed into the kitchen to see what he could make for Sarah. He didn't want things to be tense in his marriage and he had noticed the tension lately. He knew Jana was right. He had to show Sarah how much she meant to him.

Please Review!


	34. Chapter 35

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Sarah pulled in the driveway and walked into the house, a million different things on her mind. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the table was set and there were candles and wine. She turned to see her husband coming out of the kitchen.<p>

"What's all of this?" She asked him.

"Dinner." He smiled and walked over to her. "I wanted us to have a romantic night." He leaned in and kissed her. "I know things have been stressed between us and I'm sorry about that."

"This is why Sawyer is at Jana and Randy's right?" She asked.

"Yes. We need some time alone." He took her hand and led her over to the table. "I didn't really have time to cook so I got your favorite."

"Smothered chicken from Outback?"

"Yep." He smiled as he pulled out her chair. He sat down in the one next to her. "Sawyer is safe and having fun, so let's enjoy this."

He leaned in and kissed her like he had the first time he'd kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She smiled against his lips. He hadn't been like this in a while.

"What do you say we skip dinner and continue this upstairs?" He said when he pulled away. She nodded and they headed upstairs.

Once they got to their bedroom, their clothes were quickly gone and they were making love. It reminded Sarah of their first time together and her first time with anyone. It was so passionate and gently. She'd missed this the last few weeks. Missed them being together without fighting or not speaking to each other.

Afterwards, he held her against his chest and smiled. "I'm sorry." He said softly." I've been a jerk lately. I don't want this to come between us. I love you Sarah."

She moved to look at him. "I love you too and I don't want this to come between us either." She moved a little bit more. "Matt, I know you want to be there for Jana and I do too during this. I mean she's carrying our babies. But I'm a part of this too. I'm their mom and I just want you to remember that. This is our family."

"I'll remember." He said kissing her again.

"Good." She smiled before kissing him. The kiss turned passionate and they were soon making love again.

Jana smiled as she watched Sawyer and Jake help make the cookies. They both were so cute playing in the cookie dough. "Alright, guys. Enough with the cookie dough."

"Aunt Jana, can I asked you something?" Sawyer asked.

"Sure."

"Are mommy and daddy going to vorce?" She asked.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Cause they been fighting."

"Sometimes mommies and daddies fight. But that doesn't mean they don't love each other. Your mommy and daddy are spending some time alone right now and I bet it will be all better soon."

"I hope so. I don't want to move away from daddy."

"Your mom would never take you away from your daddy." Jana replied wondering where Sawyer heard this. "Sawyer, why would you think your mommy would take you away from your daddy?"

"Grammy Suzie. She told mommy that if she vorced, we would move to Canada."

"Listen to me darling. Your mommy and daddy are not going to split up. They love you and they love each other. Don't you worry okay?"

"Okay." Sawyer smiled and went back to helping Jake with the cookies. Jana smiled as she did but then sighed. She would have to talk to Matt and Sarah about things.

The next morning Matt and Sarah headed to Jana's to pick up Sawyer. They had spent the night making love and talking. It was nice and a chance to reconnect and they had needed it. They knocked on the door.

"Hey guys." Jana said when she opened the door.

"Mommy, daddy." Sawyer said running up to them. "I missed you."

"We missed you too baby." Sarah smiled.

"Sawyer, why don't you go get your bag and that thing of cookies you made? I have to talk to your mom and dad."

"Okay." Sawyer quickly ran to the kitchen.

Once she was gone, Jana turned to Matt and Sarah. "You need to talk to her."

"About what?"

"Your mom has her convinced you're getting a divorce and moving to Canada."

"What?" Sarah asked shocked. "Why would my mom think we're getting a divorce?"

"Because of the fighting I guess. Sawyer said you guys have been fighting."

Matt and Sarah both sighed and looked at each other. "I don't know what my mom is doing but I will talk to her and Matt and I will talk to Sawyer."

"Good." Jana replied. "So, what have you been fighting about?"

"Just things" Matt replied. "I didn't realize it was affecting Sawyer. We need to talk to her about it and we also need to talk to her about the surrogacy." Sarah nodded as Sawyer came back in the room.

"I'm ready."

"Good." Matt said picked her up. "Then let's head home." Sarah hugged Jana and took Sawyer's bag and they headed out. Jana hoped everything worked out for them. They were perfect for each other and they needed to stay together. For everyone's sake.

Matt and Sarah arrived home and headed in. Once they were, they sat Sawyer down on the sofa. "Sawyer, Aunt Jana told us about your talk." Matt said to her.

"Are you getting a vorce?" She asked him.

"No, baby we aren't." Sarah said to her. "Sawyer, sometimes mommies and daddies fight. That is just how things are sometimes for married people. But mommy and daddy aren't getting a divorce."

"Really?"

"Really princess." Matt said picking her up and putting her on his lap. "I know mommy and I have been fighting some but things are better now. We talked and we worked things out."

"But why were you fighting?"

"It's grown up stuff, baby." Sarah replied. "But I love daddy so much and we aren't getting divorced."

"Mommy's right. I love your mom and I love you. We are a family. And that isn't going to change."

"But we do have something else to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Well, mommy and I are going to have two babies."

"Where are they?"

"Well, they're in Aunt Jana's tummy." Sarah replied.

"Why are they there and not in mommy's tummy?"

"Well, when you were born mommy had some problems. So, she can't carry a baby in her tummy anymore." Sarah began. "But mommy and daddy wanted more babies just like you. So, the doctor helped and put two babies from mommy and daddy in Aunt Jana's tummy."

"Is Aunt Jana the mommy?"

"No, princess." Matt added. "Aunt Jana is just carrying them for us. Mommy is the mom and I'm the daddy."

"Do you understand?"

"Mommy's tummy is broke so she is using Aunt Jana's?" Sarah smiled.

"That's pretty much it exactly."

"Okay." She smiled. "But you're not vorcing?"

"No, baby. We aren't divorcing."

"Okay." She got up and ran to the play room.

Matt turned to Sarah. "I had no idea this was affecting her."

"I didn't' either. I will talk to my mom about what she says to Sawyer." Sarah said getting up. She felt Matt's hand on her arm.

"Sarah, I love you and I don't want to fight about this anymore."

She smiled and kissed him. "I don't want to either. We will be okay as long as we remember Jana is just carrying the babies. We're the parents."

He nodded as she walked to the kitchen to call her mom. He hoped this did fix things. He didn't' want Sawyer to suffer. He hadn't noticed how everything was affecting her and Sarah. He was determined to try to be not such a jerk.

Please Review!


	35. Chapter 36

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Sarah waited for her mother to answer. After Matt headed out to get lunch with Sawyer, she picked up the phone and called her mom.<p>

"Hello?" Suzanne said when she picked up.

"Hello mother." Sarah said to her.

"What's wrong?" Sarah always called her mom unless she was mad and then it was mother.

"Why would you tell Sawyer that Matt and I might get a divorce and I would take her to Canada?"

"She said you two had been fighting and I casually mentioned that if you were to get divorced, that you and she would move back here."

"Mom." Sarah replied. "Matt and I aren't getting divorced. Things were just stressed with the surrogacy and all. And even if Matt and I were to get divorced, I would stay here because Sawyer needs to be near her father. I would never take Sawyer from Matt."

"I was just saying if Sarah."

"Mom, I love Matt. And I thought you and dad had gotten over whatever you had against him."

"We have. He's as much our child as you are. And I'm not trying to interfere. But you work this out so my baby doesn't suffer."

"Matt and I talked last night and had a nice romantic dinner. We worked things out."

"Good. Keep it that way." She replied. "Sarah, I know this surrogacy is hard on you and on Matt but just remember that you love each other and you're expanding your family."

"I will. Now, watch what you say around Sawyer."

"I will. Now, go be with them." Suzanne said before hanging up.

Sarah shook her head as Matt and Sawyer walked in. "Did you guys get something good for lunch?"

"We got Chinese." Matt replied.

"Yummy." Sarah smiled. "I hope you got some crab Rangoon."

"Duh mommy." Sawyer replied.

"Sawyer, what did I say about saying that?" Matt said to his daughter.

"Not to say it."

"Right." Matt put her in the high chair at the table and he and Sarah sat down.

"I called my mom and she didn't mean to get Sawyer's head going with divorce."

"Good." He smiled.

Jana sat in the living room with Jake watching a movie. She hoped Matt and Sarah got things worked out with Sawyer. She smiled when she felt the babies kick. "Now now no fighting in there. Aunt Jana needs to rest okay?"

She looked up as Randy came in. "Hey, Sawyer gone?"

"Yep. And I told Matt and Sarah about the divorce talk. They didn't know she had heard them fighting."

"Well I hope last night helped them."

"I think it did. If Matt would just realize how hard this is on her, it would be so easy. But I guess as a man, he has no idea how tough this is on a woman."

"Maybe you and Sarah should do something together once a week." He suggested. "Just something to keep her into things."

Jana smiled. "That's a great idea. I want Sarah involved. I mean, it is her twins."

"Yep." He replied.

"It's great that you understand things. Maybe you should talk to Matt. Let him absorb some of your sensitivity."

He smiled and kissed her. "I will see what I can do."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Now, I'm so tired."

"Then go upstairs and rest. I will take care of Jake and make plans with Matt to talk." He kissed her. "I promise to help anyway I can with this."

She smiled. "And that is why I love you Randy Orton."

"Good because I love you too." He said before kissing her again. "Now upstairs."

"On my way." She laughed and headed up. She would call Sarah later about their girls' day.

After lunch, Sarah put Sawyer down for her nap and then headed to the living room where Matt was. "Sawyer is down."

"Great." He smiled.

"So, we have to decide on names for the babies."

"Well, I thought about Matthew as a middle name for one and Joseph for the other one."

"I like it. So we just need first names." She smiled. "How about if you pick one and I pick one."

"Okay. Well, we have Sawyer. How about Mason for a little boy?"

"I like it. Mason Joseph?"

"That's perfect. Now the other one?"

"Garren Matthew."

"I love it. And I love you." He said as he kissed her. "How about we go out soon? The three of us, Jake, Randy and Jana? For a family outing?"

"That would be nice." She smiled.

"Good." He kissed her. "Now Sawyer is napping, what do you say we go upstairs and take a nap?"

She nodded and took his hand and they head upstairs. She smiled as they headed into their room. She hoped this was the sign that things were going to be better and he wouldn't be so focused on Jana. Matt smiled as they walked into the bedroom. He was determined to prove to her that she was the most important woman in his life. He kissed her and they were soon in bed making love.

Jana smiled when she came down from her nap and saw Randy and Jake in the kitchen cooking. "You guys look so cute."

"Thanks." Randy smiled and kissed her hello. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"It was wonderful and luckily the babies were calm and sleeping too."

"Good. Now go rest. Jake and I are making you dinner."

"Yeah mommy, we're making you dinner."

"Well thank you." Jana smiled and kissed Jake on the head and headed into the living room. She picked up the phone and decided to call Sarah about hanging out.

Sarah smiled as Matt and Sawyer were in the living room watching Tangled. She headed into the kitchen to see about dinner just as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sarah."

"Hello Jana. How are you feeling?"

"Good. I was wondering if you wanted to have a girls day sometime this week."

"That sounds great." Sarah replied to her over the phone. "Just tell me the day and time."

"Maybe mid week? We can leave the kids with Matt and Randy and it just be the two of us."

"I would like that."

"Awesome. Swing by and get me. I'll talk to you later. My boys are making me dinner."

"Okay, have fun." Sarah laughed before hanging up. She smiled at the thought of a girls day. It would let her spend time with Jana and the babies. She couldn't wait for them to be born. She turned her attention back to the dinner she was making Sawyer and Matt. She really hoped this was a sign that everything was going to be okay. That she wouldn't feel so out of the loop on things.

Please Review!


	36. Chapter 37

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Sarah pulled into the driveway Wednesday morning and smiled when Randy answered the door. "Hey." He said hugging her.<p>

"Hi. How are things with you?" Sarah asked as she walked in.

"Things are good. How are things with you and Matt?"

"Better." She smiled. "I think we turned a corner in our relationship, I hope anyway."

"Fantastic! Now maybe he can stop being such and asshole."

"We can only hope." Sarah replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just that he seems to understand things but we can only wait and see."

He nodded in agreement as Jana walked in. "I thought I heard Sarah in here." She smiled and hugged her. "Where's Matt?"

"Oh he took Sawyer to get some ice cream and he said they would be over in a little bit."

"Okay, cool." Jana smiled and hugged Randy. "How about we all meet for dinner tonight?"

"Great. We will see then." He smiled and kissed her.

Jana grabbed her bag and she and Sarah headed out.

"So how are things?" Jana asked as they got into the car and headed out.

"They're good." Sarah replied.

"So, you and Matt are okay?"

"We're getting there. We talked and I think things will be okay. I guess we will just have to see."

"He's such an ass. But he loves you."

Sarah smiled. "I know he does but sometimes I need him to show and put me and Sawyer first. I know this is a difficult situation for all of us. But we have to all work together."

"I agree and I told him that and I think he realizes that it's hard for a biological mother not to carry her own children. But Sarah, I want you to know that I know these are your babies not mine. I'm merely carrying them for you. I know that. And I would never try to be more. I know it's hard because I get to experience things first hand. But they are yours."

"Thanks Jana. I needed to hear that."

"We're friends." Jana smiled as they pulled up to the Babies "R" Us. "Now, let's go shopping for baby stuff for your twins." Sarah smiled as they got out and headed into the store.

Matt and Sawyer arrived at Randy and Jana's and headed in. He sat down by Randy in the game room to watch the football game. "So, Sarah and Jana are out shopping?"

"Yep. I'm sure this will help Sarah." Randy replied. "She needs to feel like she's a part of things."

"She is a part of things. She is their biological mother." Matt replied.

"Matt, she is their mom. "

"I said that. She's the biological mother and Jana is the birth mother."

"No, Jana is not any type of mother to the twins. She is the carrier of the babies. Not the birth mother."

"Is she not giving birth to the babies when their born? So doesn't that say she is the birth mother and I told Sarah that I think Jana should have some say in things with the babies? I mean it's only fair since she's having the babies."

"That's the craziest thing you've ever said." Randy said to him. "Jana is not the mother of those babies and she's not your wife. She has no say in anything with those babies other than what she eats while pregnant and what type of delivery she wants. Outside of that, you and Sarah are their parents. So the only opinions that matter are yours and Sarah."

"I don't see what everyone's deal is. I want Jana involved with the babies. She's giving up nine months of her life to carry them. She deserves to be a part of it. I don't know why you or Sarah has a problem with that. Jana doesn't seem too."

"Have you actually told Jana you want her involved in decision concerning the babies?"

"No, not yet. But I'm going to. Jana will agree that she wants to be involved." He said to him. "Why are you getting crazy about this? Jana is my best friend."

"And she's MY wife. The mother of my children. Not yours."

"I know that. I don't know why you and Sarah have issues with this." Matt replied. "Is it because the two of you aren't really involved with this? I mean if you think about it, it's more me and Jana right now."

"You're a moron." Randy replied. "Sarah and I are involved in this. I'm Jana's husband and Sarah is your wife and the mother of the babies. I don't get where you think it's just you and Jana."

"Because I'm the dad of the babies and Jana is the real mom." He said without thinking about it.

"Jana is what?" They heard from the door. Both turned to see Sarah and Jana standing there.

"She's their real mom."

"Matt, you can't seriously believe that." Jana said.

"It's true."

Sarah stood there not sure what to say. She really couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her husband's mouth. She took a breath before she spoke. "Sawyer it's time to go home." She called to her daughter who came running in.

"But I haven't eaten yet." Sawyer replied.

Sarah picked up her daughter. "That's okay. We will get something on the way home."

"What about Daddy?"

"Daddy can get his own dinner tonight as he has things to do." Sarah said to her. She turned to Jana, Randy and Matt. "Say goodbye to everyone."

"Bye." Sawyer said.

"Sarah." Matt said to her.

"NO! Just stay away from me right now." She said as she walked toward the door with Sawyer. "Maybe you and Jana can hang out here and plan out the rest of your lives raising your babies together. Since she's their real mother and all. And maybe you should stay at a hotel tonight."

"Sarah." Jana said to her.

"I'm taking my daughter home. I don't want to deal with either of you right now." Sarah walked out and headed to the SUV and they were soon on their way home.

Randy looked at Matt and Jana. "What are we going to do about this?" He asked them. He couldn't believe Matt said what he did.

"We aren't going to do anything. Matt is. He's the one who fucked it all up. She's mad at me because of the shit he said and he's going to fix it. He's going to make it right."

"And how can I do that?" Matt asked her. "And I just told what is true. Jana, you're the ones carrying the babies. You're the birth mother."

"Matt, I'm not their mother. Sarah is. It's Sarah's DNA with your DNA, not mine. I'm just the gestational carrier."

"Well Matt doesn't see it that way." Randy added.

"What do you mean?" Jana asked her husband.

"Well, Matt said he told Sarah that he thought you should have some say in what happens with the babies. That you needed to part of the decision making."

Jana looked at Matt. "Did you really tell Sarah that? I thought things were better between you and her. You spent time together the other night."

"Yes, I told Sarah that. I don't know why you're making a big deal about this."

"Because you're being an ass to your wife." Randy replied. "I mean do you have any regards to her feelings?"

"I love Sarah but Jana is giving us these babies and she deserves to have a say."

"No, I don't." Jana said to him. "I don't deserve to have any say in those babies. I only have a say so in what I eat right and what type of delivery I want. That's it."

"But you're giving us these babies and giving up nine months. Don't you want a say?"

"No, I don't. Matt, listen to me and hear me. I'm not the mother of these babies. That's Sarah. I'm just the gestational carrier. That's it."

"Matt, you should go to a hotel and then tomorrow, talk to Sarah." Randy said opening the front door. "Goodnight." Matt sighed and walked out. "You know, I had no idea it was going to be like this when you said you wanted to carry their baby." He turned and headed upstairs.

Jana sighed once he left. She had no idea what was going on with Matt and why he was being so inconsiderate about Sarah's feelings. She would talk to him tomorrow and talk to Sarah as well. She had to get this fixed.

Please Review!


	37. Chapter 38

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Sarah put Sawyer to bed after giving her a bath and walked into the room she shared with Matt. She couldn't believe that he actually felt the way he did. That Jana was the babies' birth mother. And suddenly, she wished that she'd never agreed to this. That she'd never let Jana talk her into carrying the babies. Because it gave Matt an even stronger bond with her. A bond that Sarah was beginning to wonder about. Maybe Jana was who Matt wanted all along and Sarah was just a stand in for her.<p>

She sighed and got ready for bed. She picked up her book on the nightstand and started to read some. But her mind was filled with thoughts and feelings. And she couldn't turn them off.

Jana laid in the bed with Randy that night thinking about what happened. "Randy, we have to figure out how to fix this."

"I thought you said that Matt had to fix this." He said to her.

"I know but we need to do something. Matt and Sarah are going to have two more babies soon. They need to be together."

"What if they can't work this out?"

"Then I guess they will have a custody arrangement considering Sawyer and the twins. But I hope they can work this out. I don't want to give these babies to a divorced couple."

"What does that mean?" He asked looking at his wife.

"It just means that I want the babies to have two parents together."

"Are you saying you won't give these babies to Matt and Sarah unless they're married? Are you saying you would keep the babies? Even though they are biologically Matt and Sarah's"

"I can't keep these babies. They don't belong to me. They belong to Matt and Sarah."

"But you just said you didn't want to give these babies to a divorced couple? Do you want to keep them so you and Matt can raise them together?"

"What?" She asked shocked he would even say that. "I can't keep them. They don't belong to me. But I would like them to have two parents."

"Well, they belong to Matt. You and he can be together and raise them." He said getting up. "Because it seems that you and Matt are the most important people in this and Sarah and I are just afterthoughts."

"I've never tried to make either one of you feel like an afterthought. I've tried to include you in everything to do with this pregnancy. I even agreed that we could try for another baby of our own right after these two were born. And I'm constantly made to feel guilty or like I've done something wrong. I have never given you a reason to mistrust me! So why the fuck would I start now?" Just as she got the last word out, she doubled over in pain.

He rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

"No, I think something's wrong." She said through the pain.

"Okay, let's go to the hospital." He called the neighbor who came over to watch Jake and Randy took her to the hospital. He called Sarah and Matt on the way and told them he was taking Jana there. He hoped everything was okay.

Sarah got the message and quickly arranged for a sitter for Sawyer. She had to know the babies were okay. She rushed to the hospital hoping everything was okay. Matt got the message too and headed to the hospital. He hoped everyone was fine.

Randy and Jana arrived at the ER and Jana was taken back. Randy paced in the waiting room feeling a little guilty about the fight they'd had. He looked up as Sarah came rushing in.

"How is she and the babies?" She asked.

"They haven't told me anything yet." He said to her. "She has to be okay."

"I'm sure she will. You just have to have faith." Sarah replied to him.

"She's got to be. We had a fight right before she doubled over. She's got to be okay so I can tell her I'm sorry and that I love her."

"She knows you love her." Sarah replied placing a hand on his shoulder. "What did you fight about?"

"The pregnancy and everything."

Sarah sighed. "This isn't exactly working out like we all hoped is it? I mean we all assumed this would be easy for us because we're such good friends. But we didn't really know how tough with would be." Sarah said. "I didn't expect to feel so left out or to question my husband's feelings. This just isn't like we thought."

"I blame Matt and his insanity for all of this. Before she doubled over, I told her that if she really wanted, she and Matt could raise these babies together since we seemed to be after thoughts. She yelled at me and told me she'd never given me a reason to doubt her. And she hasn't. Why did I have to be so stupid?"

"Because you were hurt and angry. She knows you didn't mean it. She will be fine. You have to believe that." Sarah sighed. "I wish now we haven't done this. I mean I wanted more children so bad but I should have just picked a surrogate and not let Jana carry the babies. I didn't think what it would do to your marriage. We all should have thought more about this."

"How's the babies and Jana?" Matt asked when he walked up.

"We haven't heard anything yet." Sarah replied. "But I'm sure things are fine."

They all looked up as the doctor came out. "Jana Orton?"

"Yes." Randy said standing up. "I'm her husband and these are the babies' parents. How are Jana and the babies?"

"We're going to have to do an emergency c section. Her water broke and we just feel it's safer to get the boys out. She can have one person in the room with her. She asked for Sarah."

"That's me." Sarah said to him. She would love to be in there when the babies were born but she knew who Jana really wanted. "I think Randy should be in there with her. She needs her husband."

"Are you sure Sarah? I mean I know how much you want to be there for the babies."

"I'm sure" She smiled. "Go be with Jana and take care of her and my babies."

He hugged her and followed the doctor back. Once he had, Sarah sat down in the waiting by Matt. "Why didn't you want to be in there? They are our babies." Matt asked.

"So, they are our babies? You actually think that now."

"Sarah, they are our children."

"Yes they are but Randy is Jana's husband and he is the best person to be in there with her. The babies are early and I'm sure she's scared. She needs him. That's why I wanted him in there." He nodded in agreement.

Randy arrived at the room and headed in. "Hey baby."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Sarah thought you might need me. This is scary."

"Yes it is." She replied taking his hand.

"Jana, I'm sorry about what I said. This just isn't an easy situation." He said sitting down by her.

"No it isn't but according to the doctors it's almost over."

"Are you and the babies okay?"

"I'm fine but the doctor is worried about one of the babies. So, he wants to the c-section."

"I'll be with you every step of the way." She smiled as she held his hand.

"Alright, Jana, let's get you to the OR and get those babies out." The doctor said walking in. He motioned to the nurses to help take her to the OR. "Mr. Orton, let's get you changed and in the OR with her." Randy nodded and followed them out.

They were soon in the OR and the doctor was delivering the babies. "Twin A is here." The doctor said handing the baby to the nurse. "Take him to the NICU. Okay, Jana, one baby down. Let's get Twin B out." He pulled the other baby out. "Code Blue!" He yelled. "Baby's not breathing."

Please Review!


	38. Chapter 39

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>"What? What's going on?" Jana asked.<p>

"We're losing him."

"Randy, you have to do...do something." She said weakly. He looked at her and the color draining out if her face.

"Jana...baby?" The doctor looked back over.

"Code Blue!" He said as he started to do compression. He looked at Randy. "Get him out here."

Randy barely had time react when he was shoved out of the room. Once he was gone, the doctors began working on Jana and the baby. Randy walked out to the waiting room and saw Matt and Sarah.

"Is everything okay?" Sarah asked.

"One of the babies is fine. They're working on the other one. And Jana. She... The color started to drain out of her face and they pushed me out."

Sarah moved to hug him. "She will be fine." She said as she did. "She will be fine. She has you and Jake. She would never leave you guys."

"What about the babies?" Matt asked from behind them.

"One is fine and they are working on the other one. Do you care about Jana Matt?" Randy asked him. "I mean she was doing this for you and Sarah. And now because she agreed to do this favor for you, she's fighting for her life. I mean, I knew you were selfish about this whole thing. You only wanted what you wanted and to hell with everyone else."

"Of course I care about Jana! She's in there having our babies."

"So they're your and Sarah's now? You don't consider Jana their mother."

"She's their birth mother while Sarah is the biological mother."

"Let's not get into this right now. Jana and those babies need us." Sarah said to them. She looked as the doctor walked up. "Are they all okay? Jana and the babies?"

Randy and Matt both turned to the doctor. "Jana is stable. She was bleeding and we think she had a blood clot. But we managed to stop the bleeding and dissolved the clot"

"Did you have to do surgery?" Sarah asked remembering what happened when she had Sawyer.

"No. Jana will be able to have more children." Sarah sighed with relief. "Now about the babies."

"Are they okay?" Sarah asked.

"One baby is fine. He's very healthy despite being early. He will have to stay in the NICU for a little bit. But he is very big for a twin."

"And the other one?"

"I'm sorry. There was nothing we do could. He was very small and we think he lost a lot of blood to his brother. It's called twin to twin transfusion. It happens sometimes with twins."

"You mean he...he died?" Sarah asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

Sarah sat down. She couldn't believe that one of her children were dead. The doctor turned to Randy. "Mr. Orton, if you want, you can see your wife, I can take you to her."

"Thank you." He said turning to Sarah and Matt. "I'm sorry about the baby." He followed the doctor and headed to Jana's room.

Matt turned to Sarah. He sat down beside her and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry we lost our baby."

She pulled away from him. "This is your fault. If you had just been normal and fine through this, our son would still be here." She said getting up. "I'm going to see my son who is alive and then hold my son who is dead. You stay away from us." She turned and headed down the hall leaving him there.

Randy walked in to Jana's room and kissed her on the forehead. She stirred a little bit. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hey, what" She paused to swallow. "Happened?"

"You coded while having the babies but the doctors stop the bleeding and you're going to be fine." He said as he sat down in the chair. "I was so scared when they made me leave. I had no idea what was happening." He took her hand and kissed it. "I never want to be that scared. You are okay and you're going to be fine."

"How are the babies?" She asked. "Has Matt and Sarah seen their kids yet?"

Randy sighed. "One of the babies was just fine but the other one didn't...he didn't make it."

"Oh my god, Sarah and Matt must be so devastated." She said softly. "Was it something I did during the pregnancy?"

"No." Randy said taking her hand. "The doctor said it was something called a twin to twin transfusion. He was very small and lost a lot blood to his brother who was bigger. It's no one's fault."

"I need to see Sarah and Matt and I need to see the babies. "

"I think you need to rest for now." She nodded and soon fell asleep.

Sarah walked into the NICU and looked at her son. He was sleeping and looked so perfect. "He's doing good." She heard behind her. She turned to see the doctor.

"Is he really?"

"Yes. He's strong." He replied. "I can take you to the other baby if you want?"

"Yes, I do." She replied turning back to her son. "Mommy will be right back."

She followed the doctor to another room. "Doctor, can I limit my son's visitors?"

"You can as his mother plus being in the NICU it might be better to limit them." He got out his pen. "Who did you want to band from visiting?"

"Everyone but me. Just for now. I need to deal with this."

"Mrs. Korklan, this is no one's fault. It's just something that happened."

"I blame my husband and for now, I think it's best that only I get to see the baby. He needs his mother."

"Alright, if that's what you want, we will put a no visitors on the baby." He opened the door and they walked in. He walked over to the bassinet and picked up the baby and handed it to her.

"He's still warm." She said as she held him.

"I know." He sighed. "I will leave you alone with him."

Sarah stood there holding her son. She didn't stop the tears from falling. "I'm sorry little guy. "I love you. Please don't ever forget that." She just cried as she held her son. She had been expecting two little ones and now she had only one and was burying the other.

"Mrs. Korklan, we have to take the baby downstairs." The doctor said walking in.

"Okay." She said placing a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead and placing him back into the bassinet.

Matt sat out in the hallway stunned by what the doctor had just told him. Sarah had made the restriction that no one got to see the babies but her. He knew she was angry but to restrict him from seeing his children. He looked up and saw her walking toward the NICU.

"Sarah." He said as he walked up.

"Yes." She said turning to her husband.

"You band me from seeing the boys. Why would you do that? They're my children."

"And you caused this." She said turning to go. She felt him grab her arm.

"No, I didn't. This was just something that happened. Sarah, I have a right to see my children."

She sighed as the doctor walked up. "Mrs. Korklan, I couldn't help but overhear. I think you should let your husband see the children. It's the right thing."

She sighed again and looked at Matt and the doctor. "Fine. He can see the babies but no one else. No one else." He reached our to touch her arm. "No! Don't touch me."

"Sarah, please. We need each other."

"Why now? We didn't before." She sighed. "I'm going to see Garren in the NICU. The doctor will take you to Mason." She didn't say more before she headed into the NICU.

The doctor turned to Matt. "I will take you to your son." Matt nodded and followed. "Mr. Korklan, I know this is a difficult time. Your wife is grieving as are you. I wouldn't take what she say seriously."

Matt just nodded as he headed into the room. He saw the bassinet in the room and walked over to where his son laid. He gently picked him up and held him close. He looked like he was sleeping. He couldn't hide the tears that fell as he held him. This was his son and he was gone.

He stayed for a little while before he headed out to the NICU. He had to see Garren and know he was okay. He just hoped he and Sarah could help each other. That she would let him help her.

Please Review!


	39. Chapter 40

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Jana sat in the wheel chair as Randy wheeled her down toward the nursery. She saw Matt sitting outside the nursery. "Why aren't you in with the baby?"<p>

"I just came from seeing Mason. The doctors are taking him downstairs and then we can make arrangements."

"But why aren't you in with Garren and Sarah?"

"Because Sarah doesn't want me there. She and I are taking shifts to see him and sit with him."

"I need to see him and talk to her." Jana said to him. She knocked on the nursery door and a nurse came to it.

"May I help you?" She asked her.

"I would like to see Garren Korklan and Sarah."

"I will tell Mrs. Korklan that you're here but she has put a no visitors on the baby." The nurse shut door and Jana turned toward Matt.

"No visitors?"

"She almost didn't let me see him. Either of them."

"Why?" Jana asked him.

"She blames me for them being early and for Mason dying."

"But you're their father. She shouldn't shut you out."

"She's angry. But the doctor talked her into letting me see them. I can see if he can do the same for you. You are their birth mom so you should see them."

"Really?" They heard from behind them. "After everything, you still think that way."

"Sarah. I'm sorry about the baby." Jana said to her.

"Thank you." She replied before turning to Matt. "I can't believe you. Our son died because of this exact thing and you. And what are you worried about? If Jana can see him or Garren? I'm sorry but no. My son will have no visitors other than his parents, biological that is. And Matt, that's only because the doctor convinced me you should see him." Sarah didn't say anything else as she turned to go back into the NICU.

Matt sighed. He looked at Jana. "I'll talk to her. You should go rest."

Jana nodded and Randy took her back to the room. She turned to him. "You have to fix this Randy. I know Sarah's upset over losing Mason but she shouldn't be dealing with this alone. I carried those babies. I felt every kick and every movement. I should get to say goodbye to Mason and at least see Garren."

"So you still feel like you're their birth mother?"

She looked at him. "Like it or not, I did give birth to them. I carried them inside me."

"I think Sarah is just doing what she feels is the best thing for her son. She's grieving for Mason and she just wants to protect Garren."

"By keeping him away from me?"

"You've finally bought into his bullshit didn't you? Unbelievable."

"What does that mean? Bought into his bullshit?"

"It means you think of yourself as their birth mother. Like he thinks you're their birth mother. That Sarah is the biological mother but you're the birth mother." He looked at her. "Jana, you aren't anything to those babies but a gestational carrier. That was what was agreed upon. Matt's sperm, Sarah's egg and you carrying them. I know you felt them kick and everything. But Matt and Sarah are their parents."

"I just want to see Mason. He's dead, Randy. This little baby I carried is dead. Shouldn't I have the right to mourn him. And with Garren, I just want to see him. To know he's okay" She looked at him. "Say something."

"No matter how hard you try to make them, they're not your children. You've got a son. You do remember Jake right? And I'm his father. Your husband. The man you're supposed to be in love with. But the way you and Matt are acting, it seems like you're both married to the wrong people. Like you're in love with each other."

"We aren't. Not like that. I do love Matt but not like that."

"I want to believe that. But both of you are acting like you're in love with each other." He sighed. "But besides that, it is Sarah's choice who she wants to see her children. I know you carried them but they aren't yours. I'm going to check on Jake and then see if Sarah will see me so I can tell her how sorry I am about the baby."

"Randy, I'm really sorry you feel the way you do. But I need to see them."

He turned to her. "Well good luck in getting Sarah to allow you to." He said before walking out.

She sighed and pushed the button for the nurse. "Yes, Mrs. Orton?"

"I wanted to go to the NICU."

"I will send someone." The nurse said. A few minutes later a nursing assistant came and wheeled her down to the NICU.

"I would like to go in and see Garren Korklan." She didn't tell her about the no visitors thing. She hoped she could bypass it.

"Let me check with the nurse." The nursing assistant walked to the door of the NICU and knocked on it. A nurse came and she explained that her patient wanted to see Garren Korklan. She walked back over to Jana. "I'm sorry. She says the parents have a no visitors notice on him. I'm sorry you can't see him."

"Then can I talk to Sarah please?"

"Let me see." The nursing assistant walked back to the door and knocked again. She explained things to the nurse who walked back to the room. A few minutes later, Sarah came out.

"You wanted to talk to me." Sarah said as she walked over to Jana.

"How's he doing?"

"He's strong and holding his own. He has to be here for a while because he has to gain weight. But they believe he will be okay." She replied.

"That's great." Jana said as she looked at her. "I was hoping to see him."

"No. I don't want him to have any visitors besides me and Matt."

"Sarah..."

"No Jana. I'm protecting him."

"From me?"

"From everything." Sarah replied. "I'm not taking a chance that my son will catch anything. I'm not letting anyone but the nurses and doctors and me and Matt see him. I'm sorry. You can't see my son."

"Can I see Mason?" Jana asked. "Please Sarah. I need to say goodbye to him. I carried him inside me. I need to see him and say goodbye."

"I really regret letting you do that now. If I had known it would have made Matt lose his mind, I wouldn't have done it."

"Do you regret the babies?"

"No, of course not. I love my sons. I would never want Garren not to be here. But I wish Matt and I had chosen someone else to carry the babies. I didn't realize what this was going to do. To my marriage, to my family. I lost one of my sons. None of this ended up like we had hoped."

"You shouldn't blame yourself."

"I don't. I blame Matt for this." She said standing up. "I need to get go make the arrangements for Mason. Matt is in with Garren."

"Sarah, please can I see them? I think I deserve to."

Sarah sighed. "I can't take the chance with Garren. I have to protect my son. As for Mason, the funeral will be in a few days. And we can all say goodbye to him." She turned to go. "Jana, now that the surrogacy is over. You can focus on Randy and Jake. And I can focus on taking care of Garren and Sawyer. I don't know what's going on with me and Matt. But we'll figure it out I guess. We just need some time alone." Sarah didn't say anymore as she walked to talk to the doctor about Mason and get the funeral arrangements going.

Jana sighed and started to walk away when the NICU door opened and Matt came out. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Back to my room."

"Why?"

"Sarah won't let me see either of the boys."

Matt sighed. "I'm Garren's father. I will let you see him." He walked back to a nurse who didn't know that Sarah had band everyone and told her that he was okaying it for Jana to see Garren. He walked back. "You can see him."

"Matt, you should abide by Sarah's wishes."

"I don't care. I'm their father. I have the rights to say who can see my sons."

Jana followed him in and washed her hands. She couldn't believe how little Garren was. She held his hand. She was happy he was okay. But she knew this wasn't going to make Sarah happy. And she worried how she would react.

Please Review!


	40. Chapter 41

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>"He loves you." Matt said smiling. Jana smiled too. The door opened and Sarah walked in and stopped in her tracks.<p>

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"I thought it was a good idea to let Jana see the baby."

"And I told you I didn't want anyone in here." Sarah said to him. She turned to the nurse. "Can you stay with him?" She nodded. "The two of you outside please."

Jana and Matt followed Sarah outside to the waiting area. "I don't see what the big deal is. Jana did give birth to him. I think she should see him."

"And what part of he's my son don't you get?" Sarah sighed. "Jana, I'm so grateful that you carried the babies. But that's over with now. I'm their mom. I get the say in everything about them."

"Sarah.." Jana said.

"No." She looked at Matt. "You actually said that Garren loves Jana. Maybe he does but I'm his mother." She turned to go back into the NICU. "You're both band from my son." She walked in and told the nurses and the doctors that no one but her was allowed in to see Garren.

Matt sighed and walked Jana back to her room where Randy was waiting and he didn't look happy.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised." He said when they walked in. "I checked on Jake. He's good. Having fun."

"Good." Jana replied. "I went to see the babies. I hoped Sarah would let me see them. But she wouldn't. Then Matt said he would let me see Garren. He's so sweet and little. Then Sarah walked in and she wasn't happy and she has band me and Matt from Garren."

"Can't say that I blame her since you didn't respect her wishes and he's continually disrespected her and treated her like shit throughout this entire process. You know, I always knew you guys were close but I never thought I'd have to worry. Until now. Maybe I should just go and let Matt be here to take care of you. That seems to be what you both want anyway."

"Randy, that's not the case." Jana said to him.

"Really? Well it seems like it. Do either of you care about Sarah's feelings and mine?"

"Of course I care about your feelings. You're my husband and I love you."

"I used to think so Jana. But I'm not so sure anymore."

"I do love you." She replied. She turned to Matt. "Can you excuse us please? Randy and I need to talk."

"Sure." Matt headed out and to the NICU. He hoped he could talk to the doctor about him seeing Garren.

Jana looked at Randy after Matt left. "Randy, I love you. You're husband. Matt is my best friend."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. You're the man I want to spend the rest of my life with." She walked over to him and kissed him. "You are my husband. I love you. There is no one else for me. I know this has been hard and I'm sorry."

"I think we need some distance with this. Let Matt and Sarah work out their marriage and deal with their children. We need distance from it. From them. I wanna go away for a while. Just the two of us. We can leave Jake with Mom and Dad. And we can work on getting back to us."

"Alright." She replied. "After the funeral for Mason. We can leave. Randy, I have to say goodbye to him. To put all of this behind me."

"Alright. After the funeral, we will go."

Matt talked to the doctor about Garren. He told him that Sarah made the decisions concerning him. If he wanted to see him, he would have to talk to her.

"You wanted to talk to me." Sarah said walking up to him from the NICU.

"I want to see my son. I have every right to see him, Sarah."

"Fine. You can see him. But Matt, only you. Do you understand that this is our son? Our family. We have a daughter at home and a son in the morgue. This is our family. Not Yours and Jana's. Do you understand that?'

"Of course I understand that Sarah. I love you and our babies."

"Yeah well, you have a damn funny way of showing it." She sighed. "Matt, I think you should move out. Stay somewhere else for a little while. You say you love me and our kids but I don't see that. Mason's funeral is in two days. Garren is going to be here for a little while until he gains more weight. My mom has Sawyer. You should move out."

"No."

"Matt please...you haven't done anything for me in the last few months. Please just do this one thing for me."

"No. I'll move to another room in the house but I'm not leaving our house, our family."

"We haven't been your family in the last few months so why now?" Sarah asked him. "Matt, it would just be better if you weren't living at the house."

"Sarah, this is my family too and I'm not letting you shut me out."

"We can't agree on anything, so how can we live under the same roof? Do you really want to put Sawyer and eventually Garren through that?" Sarah sighed. "We need time apart. Do you not see how in trouble our marriage and our family is? We need to go to counseling."

"I don't see why."

"Because our family is in trouble. Our marriage is in trouble. Our son just died and the other one is fighting. We need to talk this out."

"We can talk. With me in the same house as you and the kids."

"No, we can't. Why are you not getting this? How can you not see how in trouble we are? And all of this started with the surrogacy. We should have picked an stranger."

"No. This isn't Jana's fault."

"I never said it was. But we should have picked a stranger."

"We wouldn't have had to pick anyone if you could actually carry us a child." He said before he realized it.

"I want you out of the house now. Leave and pack and get out of the house. I can't be near you." She said holding in her tears.

"Sarah...I'm sorry. I..."

"Just...just go. Please."

"Sarah."

"Go! I will make sure I'm not here when you come to see Garren." She said before she walked back into the NICU. She had called her mom earlier and checked on Sawyer. She was fine and anxious to see the babies. She knew she would have to explain to her about Mason. And she knew it was going to be better to have Matt there when she did.

Matt sighed as he walked to Jana's room. He needed to talk to his best friend and he just hoped she would see him and talk to him. He couldn't believe this was happening. One of his sons was dead and the other was fighting to survive. And now he wasn't sure his marriage was going to survive either.

Please Review!


	41. Chapter 42

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>He knocked on the door and Randy answered. "What do you want?"<p>

"I was hoping to talk to Jana. I need to talk to my best friend. Sarah and I had a huge fight and I need to get Jana's advice. I need my best friend."

Randy sighed. "Fine. I'm going to go see Sarah and see if she will let me see Garren." He let Matt into the room and headed out.

Matt walked in the room. "Got time for your best friend? I could use your advice."

"Did you finally get your head out of your ass and realize how you've been treating your wife?"

"I don't know about that but I did say something stupid and hurtful to her." He said sitting down in the chair.

"What did you say?"

"I got angry that she wants me to move out of the house and I said none of this would be happening if she was able to carry our child."

"God you are a dumbass aren't you."

"Thanks. That helps."

"Well, you are." Jana sighed. "Matt, do you even love Sarah anymore? Everything recently with the babies and everything else, it kind of seems that you don't and maybe Sarah is picking up on that. That you don't love her anymore. Matt, you have to know. It doesn't help you or Sarah figure things out if you don't love her anymore. So, do you still love Sarah?"

"Of course I do. She's the mother of my children. My family means everything to me."

"I know you love her as the mother of your children. But do you love her as your wife?" Jana looked at Matt. "Matt, loving Sarah as the mother of your children and loving her as your wife are different. You can be divorced from her and still love her as the mother of your children. But if you love her as your wife, then you owe to her and you to work your marriage out. So, do you love Sarah as just the mother of your children or do you still love Sarah as your wife?"

"Of course I do."

"Then go and fight for your marriage. My advice to you is give Sarah what she wants. Move out and give her space. You guys are parents together and you will see each other for Sawyer and Garren. And you have Mason's funeral in a few days. You need each other but you also need some time apart. Give Sarah what she wants but make sure she knows you want your marriage and that you love her."

"I thought about suggesting counseling. I think we could both benefit from it."

"I think that's a great idea. With everything, therapy might be the best thing." Jana replied. "Now you should go and deal with Sarah, your marriage and your children." He hugged her and walked to the door. "Matt, after the funeral, Randy and I are going to go away for a vacation. We need some time."

"Alright." He said walking out. "Thank you for always being here for me Jana."

"Always." She said to him. She sighed once he left. She hoped him and Sarah could work it out.

Randy arrived at the NICU and asked the nurse to get Sarah for him. "Randy, hey." Sarah said when she came out.

"Hey. How's Garren?"

He's holding his own. But he will be here for awhile." She replied.

"I don't suppose I could see him."

Sarah hesitated for a minute. "I don't know. I don't want him to get anything." She said to him.

"I understand Sarah. I just thought I would ask."

"Okay. You can see him for a minute." He nodded and followed her inside. Once he was all washed up, he walked over to where Garren was.

"He's cute."

"Thanks." Sarah smiled. "I think he knows Mason's not with him. That he's gone."

"All we can do is pray for him and have faith that Mason is watching over him and the rest of the family."

She nodded. "I'm just so worried something might happen to him too."

Randy placed his arm around her and hugged her. "He will be fine Sarah. He's a strong little boy. He will be fine."

"I hope you're right. How's Jana?"

"She's healing. She and I are going away for a little bit after Mason's funeral. We just need some time away. I know you understand that."

"I do."

"Well, I'm going to go back to Jana." He said. "Sarah, I know you're angry with Matt and Jana. You have every right to be. They should have respected your wishes about the baby and Matt has been a jerk through this. But we're all friends."

"I know but I think it's better if we distance ourselves from each other. Matt considers Jana Garren's mother."

"I know and I agree. So after Mason's funeral, Jana and I are leaving for a little while. And when we get back, we can see where things are."

"I agree."

"Okay, I'm heading back. You take care that baby. And Sarah, if you still love Matt after all of this, try to work it out." She nodded.

Sarah sighed once he left. She looked at Garren. She knew she had to tell Sawyer everything and it was probably better to do it with Matt. She talked to the nurse and stepped out to call her mom. She told her to bring Sawyer to the hospital. She then called Matt. She told she was going to tell Sawyer about Mason and she would like him there. He agreed.

"Mommy." Sawyer said as she ran up to Sarah.

"Hey, baby. Have you been having a great time with Grammy?" Sarah asked her.

"Yes." She smiled. "Where are babies?"

"Well, Garren is in the NICU." Sarah said as Matt walked up.

"Daddy." Sawyer said running to him.

"Hey baby. I missed you."

"I miss you too." Sawyer said hugging him. "Where are babies?"

Matt looked at Sarah who nodded. "Well, baby. As you know the babies were early." He said sat down. Sarah sat on the other side.

"Are they okay?"

"Well, Garren is. He's in the NICU getting stronger." Matt replied.

"What about Mason?"

"Well, baby." Sarah said putting Sawyer on her lap. "Mason wasn't strong enough. Sometimes when babies are early, they aren't strong enough to survive."

"Where is he?"

"He's in heaven baby."

"He's just there to spend the night and he'll be back tomorrow...right Daddy?"

Matt sighed and took Sawyer from Sarah and sat her on his lap. "No, baby. He won't be back."

"But Garren will miss him."

"He will. We all will." Matt said to her. "But we have to be strong and know Mason is in a good place. He's safe. And we need to be strong and be there for each other okay?" Sawyer nodded and started crying. Matt looked at Sarah. "Daddy and Mommy need to talk okay? Why don't you go with Grammy and get some ice cream?"

"Come on baby." Suzanne said taking her hand and heading to the cafeteria.

Matt looked at Sarah once Sawyer was gone. "Do you still want me to leave? Do you really want our daughter and son not have me with them?"

"Don't blame me for this. This is all on you." Sarah replied. "You're the one who has been an ass through this whole thing. You made me feel that I wasn't apart of my children's lives. You made it seem that my feelings didn't matter. That our marriage didn't matter. Now, you have to deal with it." She sighed. "Mason's funeral is in a few days. Sawyer is going to stay with my parents while I'm visiting Garren. It would be better if you're moved out in the next few days."

"Sarah, please. I know we can work things out. I want us to go to marriage counseling. It will help us deal with Mason's death and fix our marriage. Will you consider it?"

Sarah sighed. "Alright. Counseling provided you move out."

"Alright. I will move out and into a hotel."

"Good." Sarah said walking back into the NICU.

Matt sighed once she had. He hoped marriage counseling would help save his marriage.

Please Review!


	42. Chapter 43

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Sarah stood in the chapel a few days later in front of the tiny coffin that held her son. She placed her hand on it and didn't stop the tears. She couldn't believe she was burying one of her kids. She heard something behind her and turned to see Matt standing there.<p>

"Your mom is keeping Sawyer out until the funeral." He said to her.

"Great." She said as she turned back to the white coffin. She felt Matt come up beside her and take her hand in his.

She looked over at him and collapsed in his arms. He held on to her and let her cry. "I'm so sorry Sarah. For everything." She didn't say anything as she just cried. He wished he could make it better for her. But he knew she needed to get out the emotion she was feeling.

Jana and Randy arrived at the chapel and headed in. Jake was staying with Randy's parents. They walked in and saw Matt and Sarah down front.

"I feel so bad for them." Jana said.

"It's a difficult situation." Randy replied. "And remember no matter what is said today, we are friends. They just are dealing with a big loss." She nodded and they walked up.

Sarah looked at them walking up and wiped her tears and pulled away from Matt. She got up and stood by her son's coffin.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry." Jana said as she hugged her.

"Thank you." Sarah replied. "And thank you for being here."

"Where else would I be." Jana replied and moved to hug Matt. "How are you doing?" She asked him.

Sarah looked at her. "How do you think we are? We're burying our son today."

"I know." Jana replied. "I'm trying to be supportive to you both."

"And that's great. Thank you Jana." Matt said to her and hugged her again.

Sarah sighed. "I'm going to talk to the preacher." Sarah said leaving them and walking over to him.

Matt sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. She's grieving and upset. It'll pass."

"We start counseling next week."

"Good. It's what you need. To focus on your own wife and family." Randy said walking away and over to where Sarah was.

Matt turned to Jana. "Everything okay with you two?"

"He's not angry with me. He's angry with you."

"Why?"

"Come on Matt. You know why. Through the whole pregnancy you kept saying I was babies birth mother and Sarah was the biological mother." She said looking at Randy talking to Sarah. "Through this whole thing, I think we really hurt them. Especially you with Sarah. And now you need to make it right with her."

"Well I hope therapy can do that for us."

"I hope so."

"It will." She said hugging him.

"So, how are you doing Sarah?" Randy asked her. "I know you're not okay."

"I don't really know how I'm feeling. I mean, I'm getting ready to bury my son. The other one is in the hospital. And I have no idea the state of my marriage. It sucks all around." She said with a sigh. She looked over at Jana and Matt. "I guess things never change right."

"Are you ever going to forgive him?"

"Can you honestly tell me you're okay with him being around Jana after the way he thought while she was carrying the boys?"

Randy sighed and looked at Jana and Matt. "No, I'm not." He replied. "I don't know if I ever will be okay."

"I know the feeling." She sighed. "I don't know how to fix for any of us. I can't bring my son back. I can't change that if I had been able to carry the babies myself, none of this would have happened. Matt said so himself. This is all my fault. And now I don't know that my marriage can be saved and honestly I'm not sure I want it too."

"Are you mad at Jana?"

"No. I'm mad at Matt."

"Being mad is a start. If you weren't mad, there would be nothing left to fix. As much of an asshole as he's been, try and work this out with him. You'll regret it if you don't."

"I don't know." She sighed.

"Look Sarah, nothing has to be decided today. Today is about saying goodbye to Mason. And for today, let it all go and focus on that. You and Matt are mourning your child. And you need to that together." She nodded. "Now I will go get Jana and take our seats." He walked over and he and Jana took their seats.

Matt sat beside Sarah and held his hand in hers. His co workers and their friends and family filled the chapel as the preacher took the podium. He told the mourners why they were there and said a prayer. A poem was read and a song was sung. He told the mourners that burial would follow but it was a private service for family only.

Sarah held on to Matt for dear life. Matt held on to her as if she would break. And as soon as he did, he realized what everyone had been saying all along. He hadn't been there for her and he had been a jerk through everything. He help her sit down at the graveside. The rest of their family sat down and the preacher started the service. He said a pray and motioned for the family to put roses on the casket.

Matt helped Sarah up and she put the rose on the casket. The rest of the family followed. "Mason Joseph Korklan, may you rest peace with the angels." He said as they lowered the casket. Matt held Sarah as she cried. He held back his tears as he comforted his wife.

Sarah let Matt come back to the house for the wake. She still hadn't said much to him but it was comforting to have him there. Everyone was in the house saying how sorry they were about Mason. Sarah told her mom she was heading upstairs. She just couldn't deal with everyone right now.

Matt watched Sarah go upstairs and followed her up. He walked into the master bedroom and saw her sitting on the side of the bed. He walked in and sat down beside her.

"Sarah, I'm sorry." he said as they sat there.

She didn't say anything as she cried. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. He just held her as she cried. She looked up at him and couldn't stop himself from leaning down and kissing her. He felt her kiss him back and they were soon in bed making love.

Afterwards, as they laid there, her head resting on his chest, he ran his fingers through her hair and spoke. "I love you Sarah. And I hope you can forgive me for how stupid I've been the last few months."

She looked up at him. "Well the fact that you know you've been stupid the last few months is a start."

"Sarah, I love you. Tell me we can work through things." He looked at her. "I don't want this to just be because we're both upset over Mason."

"We both know it's more than that. I love you too Matt. But you've got to understand how much you hurt me." She sighed. "I think counseling will help us. I'm willing to fight for us if you are." She got up and got dressed. "Well, do you want to fight for us?"

"Yes, I do." He said getting up and walked over to her. "I want us. Our marriage. Our family."

"Good. Then I will call about counseling and we will go from there. Hopefully, we can rebuild what's broken."

He nodded and they headed downstairs. They saw where everyone had left but Sarah's parents and Matt's parents. They said goodbye to them and Sarah took Sawyer upstairs. She hoped this was the right step in saving her marriage.

Please Review!


	43. Chapter 44

This is the last chapter of this story. We hope you have all enjoyed this one. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Epilogue: one year later<p>

Sarah stood in the brides room and straightened out the skirt on her dress. She didn't know why she saw so nervous. It was like she was marrying Matt for the first time all over again.

"You look beautiful." She heard from the door. She turned to see Jana there.

"Thanks." Sarah smiled. "Everyone ready out there?"

"Yeah. Randy and Matt are in the other room getting ready to go the alter. Sawyer is out there with your mom practicing being the flower girl and Garren is with your dad."

"And how's our other little princess doing?" Sarah said as she smiled at the baby girl in Jana's arms. Jana smiled. "Sarah Grace is fine. She'll miss you while you're gone."

"We won't be gone too long." She smiled. "I think Matt and I going back to where we met is the perfect second honeymoon."

"I'm glad you and Matt worked things out."

"Me too. Therapy really worked. I didn't realize how many issues the surrogacy caused for us. But we're better now. And I'm ready to renew my vows and start over with him and our children." She said with a smile.

Jana nodded. "I never understood how hard it was on you. I tried to make you a part of things. I'm so sorry Sarah."

"That's the past. We can't change it or dwell in it. We've just got to learn from it and move on. Start over. And that's what we're doing. All of us."

"Yes, we are." She replied as Sarah's dad walked in.

"It's time to get this show on the road." Sarah nodded and got her bouquet.

Jana went out first and Sarah and her dad followed. Sarah smiled when she saw Matt waiting at the alter. They had come a long way in the past year and there were times when she wasn't sure they would survive it. They had dealt with their son's death and the issues the surrogacy had brought up.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness Sarah and Matt reaffirm their vows to each other." The officiant said to them. "Sarah and Matt have chosen to say their vows. Sarah, you may go first."

"Matt, we really have came along way in the past two years. Sometimes I was certain we wouldn't survive it. But we did and now we are reaffirming our commitment to each other and to our family. I love you and I want this to be a new start for us. To forget the past and leave it there." She said as she put the ring on his finger. "I give you this ring as a sign of my commitment and love. And with it I remarry you."

"Matt, you may go next."

"Sarah, the pain we've gone through in the last two years was a test of our relationship. A test to see how committed we were to each other. And we're stronger because of it. I love you. More than life itself. And I will spend everyday of the rest of our lives showing you how much our family means to me." He slipped a ring on her finger. "With this ring, I reaffirm our commitment to you, to our family and to the love we share. May it always burn as strong and as brightly as it does now."

"With the exchanging of vows and rings, I now pronounce you husband and wife again. You may kiss the bride." Matt leaned forward and kissed her. "Now, if you will join the bride and groom for a reception. Address is on the back of your program."

Matt and Sarah smiled as they climbed into the back of the limo and he leaned over and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled. "So, we're remarried."

"Yes, we are." he laughed. "So, are you ready for the honeymoon?"

"I am. I can't wait for us to be alone. I'm glad my parents agreed to watch the kids."

"I'm glad you agreed to fight for us."

She smiled. "Me too."

"I am sorry for everything."

She leaned over and kissed him. "I know and we're past that now. This is a new start. So, all of that is in the past."

"I know." He smiled as they pulled up to the reception. "I guess we have to go in right?"

"Yes but we will be on our second honeymoon before long. And I'm looking forward spending time together where we first met."

"I'm looking forward to the part where we spend time in bed." Matt said with a smile.

She smiled and kissed him. "You're such a guy." She laughed. "But we aren't spending the whole trip in bed. I can think of all kinds of other things we can do."

He kissed her again. "I love you Sarah."

"I love you too." she smiled. "Now we need to go and celebrate our marriage."

He smiled and they headed into the hotel and then to the ballroom. He wanted the reception over so they could head on their honeymoon. They had a second chance and he was going to make sure he didn't screw this one up. Second chances rarely happen twice. And Sarah had given him a couple. Now he promised to show her everyday how much she meant to him. She was the love of his life.

Please Review!


End file.
